Lies in a Truth
by hava99
Summary: THE TRUTH 9# the happiness that shadowing you : Apa aku pantas merebut kebahagiaanmu, Rukia? Apa ini yang benar-benar aku inginkan? Update! RnR pleasee :3
1. the truth 1

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

**Tolong maafkan Author yang masih baru di dunia fanfiction ini.. kalau ada salah, mohon diperbaiki.. (_ _)**

**oohh.. Author.. berani-beraninya dirimu nge post padahal nggak ngerti apa-apa.. =.=**

**tapi mohon dibaca yaaa XD~**

**new alert from author : since (lupa) 20-02-2011 , chapter ini berubah rate jadi M.**

**dan chapter ini sudah dirubah isinya oleh author.. (20-02-2011), perubahan di lakukan semata-mata untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di chpater, dan tidak merubah maksud isi cerita.**

**happy reading :D**

* * *

**Truth #1 : A girl who afraid of boy**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru," kata Urahara-sensei ketika tiba di salah satu kelas yang ada di SMA karakura.

Semua anak di kelas itu memperhatikan anak perempuan yang dibawa masuk oleh Urahara Sensei yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Rukia," katanya dengan agak lantang setelah mengangkat dagunya sedikit sehingga anak-anak yang lain kini bisa melihat kalau matanya berwarna ungu. "Mohon bimbingannya,"lanjut Rukia lalu menundukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah bangku yang kosong itu Rukia," perintah Urahara sensei sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangku kosong, "anak yang duduk di sebelahmu sepertinya telat lagi,"kata Urahara sensei pelan, Rukia tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung saja duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Urahara-sensei.

Braaakk..

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang anak berambut oranye dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat," ujarnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa. Silahkan duduk kurosaki," kata Urahara-sensei tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, karena dia sudah tahu itu pasti Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo langsung menuju tempat duduknya, segera setelah duduk ia mengambil air minum dari dalam tasnya. Sambil meminum air, Ichigo melihat seseorang yang tampak baru di kelasnya.

"Hei, kau murid baru di sini?" tanya Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya ke arah Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia tidak mempedulikannya, Ichigo tahu wanita ini pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Oke baiklah, kalau kau sebegitu tidak inginnya konsentrasimu terganggu karena menjawab pertanyaan kecilku walaupun sebenarnya kau bisa menjawabku hanya dengan sebuah anggukan," oceh ichigo sedikit berbisik.

Tapi Rukia tetap tidak bergeming.

Ichigo mulai kesal, dia sangat kesal kalau ada orang yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya atau membalas perkataannya.

"Kau budek ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggebrak meja, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas beralih padanya.

Rukia tetap diam, tidak menoleh.

Ichigo kemudian menarik tangan Rukia, Rukia langsung terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rukia histeris, reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. "Lepaskan aku!" Rukia mulai menangis.

Ichigo langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Rukia, dia ingat sesuatu dan memandang Rukia lebih dekat. Rukia semakin histeris dan berteriak sambil menangis. Sampai Urahara-sensei datang dan menarik Ichigo dari hadapan Rukia, barulah Rukia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Anak-anak, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, SEKARANG!"Perintah Urahara sensei pada anak-anak di kelas yang sudah mulai mendekati Rukia untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua langsung menurut dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sejak saat insiden itu, semua anak berbisik-bisik, mereka merasa Rukia Kuchiki adalah wanita yang aneh dan tidak ada satupun yang mau mendekati Rukia Kuchiki untuk menjadi temannya. Namun Rukia Kuchiki tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

* * *

"Rukia, kemarin wali kelasmu menelpon kakak," kata Byakuya menginterogasi Rukia di meja makan saat sarapan keesokan harinya.

"Hmmm…., iya, aku tahu kenapa," balas Rukia acuh.

"Jadi kamu masih takut?" tanya Byakuya cemas.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah dan Ibu untuk selalu kuat."

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa Rukia, tidak bisa," suara Byakuya mulai meninggi. "Kakak akan mengantarmu ke sekolah sekarang, jangan berpura-pura kuat lagi, kemarin aku percaya padamu kalau kamu bisa berubah, tapi ternyata laporan Urahara-sensei bisa membuktikan bahwa kamu tidak kuat sama sekali, Rukia."

"Sudahlah kak, kalau kakak terus memanjakanku nanti aku jadi semakin tidak bisa berdiri sendiri lagi," jawab Rukia dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi Rukia, Urahara-sensei juga bilang pada kakak kalau kamu dijauhi teman-temanmu di sekolah," kata Byakuya lagi dengan kecemasan yang tersirat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Rukia tersenyum, dia mengerti kenapa kakaknya ini sangat khawatir. Tapi Rukia yakin dia bisa mengatasi hal ini sendiri, dia sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibunya sebelum kedua orang tuanya itu meninggal kalau dia akan bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku berangkat, "kata Rukia sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa membalas perkataan Byakuya. "jangan mengantarku, aku bisa sendiri, kakak juga sudah tahu kemampuanku, kan?" kata Rukia kemudian dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Byakuya hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan adiknya berangkat ke sekolah tanpa dirinya. Dia lah yang mengajak Rukia untuk pindah ke Karakura dari Tokyo karena urusan pekerjaan. Byakuya ingin membangun kehidupan baru bersama adiknya di sini dan membuang semua kehidupan pahit mereka di Tokyo. Dia berfikir adiknya bisa sembuh di sini, di kota yang bisa dibilang kecil dan dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang rendah, tapi mungkin dia salah, mungkin adiknya tidak akan pernah berubah, adiknya akan tetap seperti dulu.

* * *

Rukia berjalan menusuri trotoar sambil menikmati pemandangan kota, dia belum berkeliling di kota ini sejak pindah sebulan yang lalu. Di hirupnya dalam-dalam udara segar yang menggelitik hidungnya sejak tadi, berusaha mencari ketenangan di tengah kesunyian karena dari tadi salah satu inderanya menangkap sinyal bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti.

Tanpa sadar Rukia mempercepat langkahnya, karena ketakutan ternyata mulai menyergap hatinya. Rukia berusaha mencari keramaian, setidaknya kalau keadaan sedang ramai, dia bisa mencari celah untuk berlari tanpa kentara. Tapi ternyata Rukia tidak menemukan keramaian di sepanjang jalan, hal ini membuat Rukia menggigit bibirnya, _kota ini benar-benar sepi_, batinnnya. Dan dia semakin kalap saat mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya pun ternyata ikut mengimbangi langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

Rukia kemudian berlari, namun langkah kaki di belakangnya pun kembali mengikuti langkah kakinya yang mungil. Keringat dingin telah memenuhi kening Rukia. Saat melihat belokan di salh satu gang, tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung berbelok, dia sudah tidak tahu sekarang kakinya akan membawanya kemana, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja.

Raut wajah Rukia menampakkan ketakutan yang nyata, dia tidak berhenti berlari, begitu pula langkah kaki yang mengikuti sejak tadi. Rukia tidak ingin berhenti karena nampaknya orang yang mengikutinya ini tidak berniat mendahului dirinya untuk menghadangnya. Rukia merasa sangat optimis akan bisa menghindari orang ini, sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh dan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bangun sebab kakinya yang terasa lemas karena ketakutan.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan sakiti aku. Kumohon," pinta Rukia lalu menangis dengan keras tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Rukia, ini aku Ichigo," jawab sebuah suara lembut. Suara manusia yang sepertinya tidak akan sanggup menyakiti seekor lalat sekalipun.

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati anak lelaki yang kemarin berusaha mendekatinya di kelas berdiri di belakangnya, ekspresi takut Rukia langsung berubah. "oh," kata Rukia datar kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin," pinta Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Rukia mendelik, "tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Tapi karena aku, saat ini kau di cap sebagai cewek aneh. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menjadi temanmu," kata Ichigo yang tampak sangat menyesal.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku di cap sebagai cewek aneh itu bukan karena salahmu tapi karena salahku. Aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh kemarin, dan, barusan juga sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke sekolah sebelum terlambat," saran Rukia lalu berjalan menjauhi Ichigo.

"Rukia…," panggil Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku memaafkanmu rambut Oranye," ujar Rukia dengan nada yang mulai kasar.

"Tapi Rukia…"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Rukia geram dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Hmm.. kamu salah arah. Sekolah ke arah sini," kata Ichigo kemudian sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Rukia berjalan tadi. Kalimat pendek Ichigo berhasil membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Oh," respon Rukia singkat, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dalam hatinya.

Ichigo tertawa melihat ekspresi Rukia. "Aku bohong, tadi kau sudah ada di jalan yang benar."

Perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah," kata Rukia yang rasa malu di hatinya mulai berganti dengan percikan kemarahan. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau berjalan di depanku dan menunjukkan arah yang benar. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari keduaku masuk sekolah."

Ichigo tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengetes apa kau sudah hapal daerah sini atau belum. Kalau belum, aku berniat mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Aku tidak tertarik," tolak Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan garang. "SEKARANG CEPAT TUNJUKKAN AKU ARAH YANG BENAR!"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya tampak masa bodoh dengan kemarahan Rukia yang nampaknya sudah naik ke kepala. Baiklah."

Ichigo berjalan di depan Rukia. "Ini salah," kata Ichigo kemudian saat mereka sudah berjalan beberapa langkah. "Harusnya aku yang jalan di belakangmu, menjagamu kalau ada apa-apa."

Rukia menatap nanar ke arah Ichigo. "Tidak. aku yang mengawasimu Kurosaki, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Benarkah?" kening Ichigo berkerut, ia berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Rukia berjalan mundur, murni refleks karena Ichigo tampak mau mendekatinya. "Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengetes?" jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu, tapi langkahnya tetap mantap menuju Rukia.

Ketakutan muncul kembali di wajah Rukia. "Jangan.. jangan dekati aku.. kumohon."

Tapi Ichigo semakin mendekat.

Kaki Rukia terasa lemas, seketika ia langsung jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. "Kumohon…," Rukia berkata sambil menangis.

Ichigo terkesiap dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, nona."

Rukia menangis. "Pergilah," perintah Rukia pelan, dia tidak bisa berteriak lagi karena tubuhnya gemetar. "Aku takut... aku takut…"

"Tidak…."

"PERGI!"Perintah Rukia keras setelah berhasil menguasai getaran tubuhnya, memotong ucapan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menyadari sikap gadis di hadapannya memilih mundur tiga langkah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu takut," Ichigo menatap Rukia ragu, dan memilih tidak mengganggu gadis itu dulu. "Hmm... untuk sampai di sekolah, kau hanya perlu lurus saja, sesampainya di perempatan barulah belok ke kiri."

Setelah memberi penjelasan singkat mengenai arah menuju sekolah, Ichigo langsung beranjak meninggalkan Rukia. Setelah langkah kaki Ichigo tidak terdengar lagi, barulah Rukia berani mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Rukia tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan ini karena mengingat waktu dia di Tokyo dulu, ada ataupun tidak ada orang tetap sama saja, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya.

Tidak seorang pun.

* * *

Setelah insiden-insiden dirinya bersama Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo jadi sering memperhatikan gadis itu. Memperhatikan Rukia yang duduk sendirian sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Rukia Kuchiki yang menyantap makan siangnya. Rukia Kuchiki yang selalu bergidik setiap tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan laki-laki. Rukia Kuchiki yang selalu menjaga jaraknya dengan anak laki-laki. Rukia Kuchiki yang tersenyum ketika ada seorang anak perempuan di kelasnya yang mau menyapanya.

Itulah yang Ichigo Kurosaki lakukan setiap harinya tanpa bosan, mengamati Rukia seperti sudah menjadi kewajiban dan keasyikan bagi dirinya.

Ichigo berhasil menemukan sebuah kenyataan dari hasil pengamatannya selama beberapa hari ini, kenyataan yang membuat hatinya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Karena dia menemukan sebuah fakta yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia terka penyebabnya.

Menurut hasil pengamatannya, Rukia Kuchiki takut dengan anak laki-laki. Ichigo tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Rukia Kuchiki bersikap demikian dan Ichigo bertekad dalam hatinya, dia harus tahu penyebabnya.

* * *

**Aduuuh.. ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini**

**"gak mau tahuu aaaah"**

***ngalihin pandangan.**

***dilempar sendal.**

**mohon di revieew yaa .. author butuh saran, pesan , dan kesan yang mendalam..**

***apa dehhh.. **

**thx yaa udah mau dibaca :)**


	2. the truth 2

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

**Tolong maafkan Author yang masih baru di dunia fanfiction ini.. kalau ada salah, mohon diperbaiki.. (_ _)**

**Aduuuuh, maaf banget soal kesalahan fatal di chapter 1.. T.T**

**Tapi Author akan memperbaikinya di chapter ke-2 ini, Author dapat sebuah pelajaran, "jangan nulis FF sebelum selesai belajar."**

**Semoga tidak ada kesalahan lagi di chap ini, kalaupun ada, maafkan kesalahan Author ya T^T**

**Ok.. let's check this one out :D**

**Truth #2 : A Date**

Warna matahari senja tampak sangat indah di kota Karakura, sinarnya yang berwarna oranye nampak sangat hangat di beberapa penjuru tempat. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata ungu berjalan menyusuri kawasan yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari , Rukia Kuchiki sedang menikmati jalan-jalan sore harinya di kota Karakura. Pada awalnya dia begitu merasa tenang dan nyaman karena ternyata kota ini begitu damai dan tidak seberisik Tokyo, namun begitu sinar matahari tersebut muncul, Rukia langsung mengkeret. Kenapa? Karena sinar matahari yang berwarna oranye itu membuat dia ingat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang terus menerus menatapnya belakangan ini, membuat dia sedikit gugup dan takut. Tapi Rukia memilih untuk diam saja menghadapi tatapan anak berambut oranye itu, kalau saja dia menanggapinya, pasti anak itu akan macam-macam lagi.

"Aku pulaaaaang,"teriak Rukia ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

Byakuya Kuchiki berlari kecil menghampiri adiknya, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja,"jawab Rukia sambil mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang seharusnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau begitu takut?"

Byakuya mengerenyit, adiknya selalu begini, selalu pura-pura lupa. "Rrr.. tidak ada, hayo, bantu kakak menyiapkan makan malam. Sedikit lagi selesai, tapi kakak capai sekali."

Rukia tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat di kepala Byakuya, tapi Byakuya menangkisnya dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda setelah mundur dua langkah.

Rukia terus maju, berusaha menendang dan meninju kakaknya. Tapi sedikitpun tidak ada yang mengenai sasaran.

Byakuya tertawa, "Ayolah, kau sengaja ya? Menyerangku di saat aku sedang lelah seperti ini. Tapi kau tetap tidak mungkin menang, Rukia."

Rukia terengah-engah dan menghentikan serangannya. "Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang dan entah kenapa tadi aku melihat wajah kakak berubah menjadi wajahnya. Aku ingin sekali memukulnya."

Byakuya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Seseorang, yang kalau bisa aku sentuh sangat ingin kupukul."

"Kenapa?"Byakuya terus menyelidiki, dia tahu yang dimaksud adiknya adalah seorang anak laki-laki pastinya.

Rukia meletakkan tasnya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Setelah itu mengenakan celemek tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, dia tahu kakaknya pasti sangat lapar. Kalau tidak, kakaknya pasti tidak akan masak sendiri.

"Dia menatapku setiap hari, aku benci," kata Rukia kemudian sambil menyicipi masakan kakaknya yang menurutnya masih butuh ditambahkan garam dan merica.

Byakuya terkekeh, "Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

Rukia tersenyum sambil mengaduk masakannya yang nampak sudah mulai matang. "Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyukaiku? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

Byakuya terdiam, sejenak mereka berada dalam keheningan, hanya suara masakan yang sedang mendidih saja yang terdengar.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Byakuya kemudian.

Rukia mengambil panci di atas kompor lalu meletakkannya di meja makan, sambil melepas celemeknya Rukia berkata, "Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, dan kepalanya mirip seperti buah ini," Rukia menunjuk ke buah jeruk yang baru saja di keluarkan Byakuya dari kantong plastik.

"Dan oh Tuhan, aku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak selera makan,"kata Rukia sambil menatap jijik ke arah buah jeruk itu. Buru-buru Byakuya menyingkirkan buah itu dari atas meja.

"Hahahahhaa, memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya. Ia tampak geli ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Mendekatiku," jawab Rukia singkat. "Apakah cukup segini, nii-san?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil memperlihatkan nasi yang sudah dia sendok ke dalam mangkuk.

"Iya, cukup,"jawab Byakuya, dia tahu dari jawaban pendek Rukia apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Jadi, Byakuya tidak menanyai Rukia lagi perihal anak berambut jeruk itu.

* * *

Pelajaran sudah berakhir, anak-anak segera ke luar kelas untuk berbelanja di kantin. Namun tak sedikit juga yang memilih untuk diam di kelas dan memakan bekal makan siang yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah—dan Rukia Kuchiki adalah salah satunya.

Rukia tersenyum menatap bekalnya hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya dengan baik hati mau membuat nasi kepal untuknya. Rukia sebenarnya agak takut memakannya, kalau-kalau saja kakaknya terlalu banyak memberikan garam. Rukia tahu, kakaknya selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum, selalu membuat Rukia berusaha melupakan masa lalunya yang pahit. Byakuya selalu berusaha membangkitkan semangat Rukia, mengajari Rukia beladiri agar bisa melindungi diri kalau-kalau ada yang terjadi terhadap dirinya. Walaupun Rukia merasa itu percuma saja, bagaimana dia bisa melawan kalau dirinya takut menghadapi ancaman itu? Ketakutan bisa membuat yang kuat sekalipun menjadi lemah, kan?

Rukia memakan bekal tersebut, ternyata rasanya tidak buruk.

"Aku lapaaaar,"teriak anak berambut putih. Rukia melirik, ia tahu anak itu bernama Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro melihat Rukia yang sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya dan segera berdiri mendekati Rukia, "Aku lapar, maukah kau membagi bekalmu untukku?" pinta Toshiro sambil menyentuh pundak Rukia.

Rukia berjengit dan segera bangkit dari kursinya tanpa mendorong kursi itu kebelakang terlebih dahulu, akibatnya mejanya terjatuh begitu pula makan siangnya.

Rukia gemetar.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Toshiro yang agak tersinggung dengan reaksi Rukia yang sepertinya jijik pada dirinya.

Rukia menelan ludah, "A-aku.. aku.. maaf."

Toshiro mulai emosi, emosinya sering tidak stabil kalau sudah lapar.

"Kau menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, kau berjengit ketika kusentuh, kau kenapa?" geram Toshiro.

Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas mulai memperhatikan.

Rukia masih diam saja, kakinya terasa sangat lemas.

Toshiro menampar Rukia Kuchiki. Tamparan Toshiro sukses mengembalikan sekelebat ingatan Rukia.

_Tangan yang besar dan hangat, menamparku, menyiksaku._

Rukia menangis.

Toshiro mulai sadar, "eh.. maafkan aku Rukia-san," katanya kemudian. "Aku lapar, sangat lapar, dan kau malah menjatuhkan makan siangmu, padahal aku berharap bisa memintanya."

Rukia tetap menangis. Toshiro menyentuh tangan Rukia karena dia sudah sangat gelagapan ketika melihat tangisannya. Toshiro memang selalu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi kalau sedang lapar, dia bahkan pernah berkelahi sampai babak belur dengan seseorang di kantin demi mendapatkan Roti terakhir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia-san?"

Tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tas mendarat mulus di kepala Toshiro, membuatnya berteriak, "Siapa yang…" Toshiro diam setelah melihat ternyata Ichigo-lah yang melempar dirinya terlebih lagi Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Menjauhlah dari Rukia!" perintah Ichigo dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Toshiro mundur beberapa langkah dari Rukia, kemudian berlari ke luar kelas, takut kalau Ichigo akan menyerangnya lagi, takut diserang oleh berandal paling terkenal seantero sekolah. Orang yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terkapar tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia sampai mereka hanya terpisah sekitar dua langkah, "Berhentilah menangis," pinta Ichigo lembut, sangat berbeda dengan nada bicaranya terhadap Toshiro tadi. Hal itu membuat beberapa anak yang berada di kelas terkejut.

Rukia masih berusaha menghilangkan kelebatan masa lalunya yang kini menghujam hatinya.

_"Rukia… Rukia… Byakuya.. adikmu.. apa yang terjadi… oh Tuhan..,"teriak ibu Rukia panik ketika melihat Rukia terjatuh dari tangga._

_"Darah..darahnya…,"kepanikan ibu Rukia terus terdengar._

_Rukia masih sadar, tapi dia tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mata atau bersuara._

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo lebih keras.

Rukia tersentak, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri di depannya.

Rukia kemudian berlari, tidak peduli bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Ichigo menggeretakkan giginya dan berlari menyusul Rukia.

Rukia berlari ke atap sekolahnya, angin bertiup dengan kencang, karena sekarang sedang musim gugur. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya dan membuatnya acak-acakan.

"Apa yang salah dengan kami, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia langsung berbalik dan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau? Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat tidak senang. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Oke, aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau takut dengan kami, Rukia?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan takut terhadap kalian?" balas Rukia pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, dan tahu kalau kau selalu takut dekat dengan laki-laki."

"Tidak,"sahut Rukia pendek.

"Aku tahu, ayolah mengaku," desak Ichigo.

"Tidak," Rukia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia, dan Rukia mundur bersamaan dengan itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubuktikan, kalau kau tidak gemetar dan menangis saat kusentuh, berarti kau sama sekali tidak takut dengan anak laki-laki."

Rukia meringis.

_Hayo Rukia, kamu pasti bisa. Buatlah anak ini berhenti mendekatimu._

Suara hati Rukia sukses membuat Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Sentuhlah, aku tidak akan gemetar atau menangis."

Ichigo tersenyum meremehkan lalu mengangkat tangannya, tapi ketika jari jemari mereka akan bertemu, Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya karena dia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Rukia yang berusaha menahan ketakutannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan pergi."

Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Rukia yang kemudian jatuh terduduk karena lemas, ingin rasanya dia pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Namun saat ini dia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai yang keras itu, mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rukia merasa bersalah kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Ibu… Ayah… maafkan Rukia, karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Tapi Rukia berjanji… akan segera mengatasi ini."

* * *

"Rukia-chan,"panggil Orihime Inoue-salah satu teman sekelas Rukia. Rukia berbalik, dia melihat kalau anak ini pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

Oke, mungkin ini saatnya untuk punya teman dan memperbaiki keadaan.

"Ada apa,Inoue?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm.. apa malam Minggu nanti kau ada acara?"

_Bagus Rukia, anak ini akan mengajakmu kumpul-kumpul dan kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan SMA-mu kembali._

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ikut _Goukon_, karena kami kekurangan orang, kumohon,"pinta Inoue sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya.

_Oh bagus sekali. Goukon._

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" jawab Rukia mantap, walaupun hatinya masih ragu.

"Hei, dada besar," celetuk Ichigo. Orihime langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. "Hari Sabtu dia ada acara denganku."

Orihime mengerenyit, "Apa itu benar, Rukia-chan?"

"Tentu saja tidak,"jawab Rukia segera. "Ichigo hanya bercanda."

Baru saja Inoue mau membalas Ichigo, tapi Ichigo sudah menatap tajam ke arah matanya. "Dia punya janji denganku, hanya saja dia lupa."

Orihime diam sejenak. _"_Baiklah,"jawab Orihime lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Bagus,"kata Rukia sinis setelah Orihime menjauhi mereka berdua. "Kau baru saja menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk memiliki teman."

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena menyelamatkanmu dari dijauhi teman seumur hidup."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, di dalam hati dia sedikit berterimakasih pada Ichigo. Ichigo benar, bisa saja nanti dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan berteriak serta menangis seperti biasa lalu membuat anak-anak perempuan lainnya yang ikut _Goukon_ akan merasa jijik padanya lalu menjauhi dia seumur hidup.

* * *

"Sudahlah…. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mengikutiku sih?" tanya Rukia kesal kepada Ichigo yang mengikutinya lagi hari ini.

"Kenapa sih? Aku tidak mengikutimu, pendek, hanya saja rumahku ada di dekat sini dan kita berjalan menuju arah yang sama."

Rukia mengerenyitkan keningnya, "Baiklah, sesukamu saja, jeruk."

"Aku masih penasaran,"oceh Ichigo, "kenapa kau takut dengan kami? Apa kau punya _boy's sindrom_?"

Rukia diam, tidak mau menggubris ocehan Ichigo.

"Oh tentu saja tidak, ya. Mana mungkin ada sindrom seperti itu, kalau saja ada, mungkin kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengidapnya."

Rukia tetap diam.

"Aku khawatir padamu Rukia-chan," Rukia memutar bola matanya karena Ichigo sudah berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _chan._ "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku khawatir kau akan jadi perawan tua."

BRUUUK.

Kepala Ichigo sukses ditimpuk dengan tas sekolah Rukia. "Urus saja urusanmu, kepala jeruk, jangan mencampuri urusanku,"kata Rukia tajam.

Ichigo hanya menanggapinya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mungkin kau butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan tempat curhat dan aku sangat bersedia.."

"Aku tidak butuh,"tolak Rukia, kemudian ia berlari.

"Hei … tunggu aku Rukia-chan!"

* * *

"Bagus sekali Ichigo,"puji Urahara-sensei di sela-sela pelajarannya, "Kau sudah tidak pernah datang terlambat atau membuat masalah lagi."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin berubah sensei, lagipula aku lulus sebentar lagi, bukan? Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter," tanggap Ichigo. Urahara-sensei mengira itu hanya candaan yang dibuat—buat.

"Bagus kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku bertaruh lima puluh ribu yen kalau kau berhasil jadi seorang dokter."

Perkataan Urahara-sensei sukses membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan membayar untuk kegagalanku,"balas Ichigo yang kemudian hanya ditanggapi Urahara-sensei dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Ichigo Kurosaki sekarang sedang duduk di kelas tiga, itu berarti sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dia tidak punya cita-cita, kalau lulus dia berencana akan berpetualang dari kota ke kota. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu akan melakukan apa dengan petualangan itu, dan darimana dia dapat uang untuk berkeliling.

Pikiran itu membuat alis Ichigo terangkat, baru kali ini dia berfikir. Biasanya dia selalu bolos sekolah, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia melakukan sesuatu. Semuanya telah , semua yang ada di dalam dirinya telah berubah semenjak kedatangan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hei Rukia,"panggil Ichigo ketika pelajaran sudah berakhir.

Rukia yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya hanya menjawab Ichigo dengan gumaman, "Hmmm.."

"Kau ingin kemana hari Sabtu?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, "aku tidak pernah meng-_iya _-kan akan pergi denganmu, bodoh."

"Aku memaksa,"balas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau. Walau kau memaksaku dengan cara apapun, aku tidak akan…"

"Baiklah, aku akan memelukmu di kelas ini kalau kau tidak mau pergi denganku,"oceh Ichigo cepat memotong kalimat Rukia.

"Oke,"jawab Rukia setelah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika melihat ada keyakinan kuat di mata Ichigo bahwa dia akan serius dengan ancamannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku berjanji akan menjagamu,"kata Ichigo segera. "Aku berjanji.."

"Iya..iya.. tapi setelah pergi denganku, aku harap kau mau berhenti menggangguku,"kata Rukia serius sambil menatap kedua mata Ichigo.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sangat,"jawab Rukia mantap.

"Baiklah, karena setelah kencan perdana kita, aku yakin kau yang akan terus-terusan menggangguku."

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak akan,"katanya lalu meninggalkan Ichigo ke luar kelas.

"Baiklah, kujemput besok malam ya, jam setengah tujuh!"

Rukia tidak menjawab teriakan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia mendengarnya. Beberapa anak di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai kedekatan Ichigo dan Rukia, bagaimana bisa gadis yang suka berteriak dan menangis tiba-tiba itu membuat Kurosaki tertarik?

Ichigo sebenarnya mendengar gosip anak-anak itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang sekarang ada di pikirannya adalah, kemana dia akan membawa Rukia Kuchiki pergi kencan?

* * *

_*** Author world ***_

Author minta maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Karena telah salah menuliskan nama Urahara Kisuke *dilempar sandal

*nyiepin tali

Mungkin Cuma sampai di sini kebersamaan kita, Author memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup karena telah melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan. Hiks.

**Ichigo** : jangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… aku belum tahu rahasia Rukia *rebutan tali sama Author.

**Rukia** : baiklah, sementara Ichigo dan Author gak jelas itu rebutan tali, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat teman-teman yang mau repot-repot mereview kisahku yang gak seberapa ini. Hiks. Jadi terharu.

Untuk :

**Nana naa** : _makasihh yaa __, kenapa ya aku takut? Baca terus aja sampe chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D *ngarep . hahaha_

_**Curio cherry** : halo salam kenal juga ! :D iya, makasih atas sarannya__ . Siip.. update !_

_**Kurosaki miyuki** : aduuuh maaf. Maaf banget. Waktu nulis ini Author begok itu sambil mengerjakan hal lain, jadi gak terlalu konsentrasi. Huhuhuhu, tu Author awas kalau salah lagi_

_**Vvv** : bisa dong :D hehhee_

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : apa ya yang terjadi sama diriku? Oh Author, kau tega membocorkan rahasiaku *nangis darah

**Senpai** : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF SENPAAAI, AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN MENGGANGGU HIATUS SENPAI, MAAAF *Author teriak sambil rebutan tali

**Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry** : makasih ya sarannya, Author begok tu emang gak bisa mendiskripsikan sesuatu dengan baik, makanya dia belajar mulai dari saat ini, eh tau gak? Author suka ngomong dengan kosa kata yang terbalik lho . :D *kena lempar sandal Author

**Kianhe Tsuji** : salam kenal juga :D waaah, sama dong :3 , sama2 belajar yaaa :D

Sekian dari saya , Rukia kuchiki.

**Author** : *lusuh gara-gara berantem

Kok kamu yang nutup sih Rukia? Aku doooong.

Makasih ya para pembaca..

Review lagi ya kalau nggak keberatan walaupun sebenarnya Author kurang suka sama chap dua ini karena kurang gimanaaaa gitu, tapi semoga chap 3 nanti bagusss yaaa *curcol

Terimakasiiiih *bow..bow..*

Don't forget to review again :)

and last, my best regard for my editor 御剣 怜持 sensei :D


	3. the truth 3

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

**Tolong maafkan Author yang masih baru di dunia fanfiction ini.. kalau ada salah, mohon diperbaiki.. (_ _)**

**Baiklah, selama ini pasti ada berbagai pertanyaan di benak para pembaca, seperti :**

"**Kalau Rukia takut sama cowok, kenapa nggak dimasukin ke sekolah khusus putri aja?"**

"**Kok Rukia mau sih kencan sama Ichigo?"**

"**Kok Rukia nggak takut sama Byakun?"**

"**Kok Rukia takut sama cowok?"**

**Hhhoohho, semua pertanyaan di atas akan Author jawab. Tapi pelan-pelan saja yaa.. :D**

**Okeh, check this one out *again :D**

**Wish you will not bored **** , happy reading guys **

**And thx buat segala masukannya ya teman-teman **

**

* * *

**

**TRUTH #3 : Pieces of memorize**

Rukia berjalan pulang dengan tergesa-gesa dan Ichigo Kurosaki tetap mengikuti di belakangnya dengan langkah mantap. Rukia tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri karena dia baru saja mau menerima ajakan kencan anak berambut oranye yang tidak berhenti mengawasi atau mengikutinya.

_Baiklah Rukia, setelah kencan ini dia akan berhenti mengikutimu. Bukankah tadi dia sudah berjanji?_

Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia buru-buru membuka gerbang. Setelah menutup gerbang, Rukia membukanya lagi, mengintip ke luar.

Ichigo Kurosaki sudah menghilang. Rukia mendesah lega.

"Rumahmu bagus juga ya."

Rukia menoleh, Ichigo Kurosaki sudah berada di belakangnya. Di dalam halaman rumahnya.

"Kau? Kau? Bagaimana kau?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Melompat?" jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Seperti pencuri," tuduh Rukia dengan kesal.

"Hahahahhaa… Jangan marah Kuchiki-chan, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana rumahmu."

"Kalau kau hanya INGIN TAHU," bentak Rukia menekankan di dua suku kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan. "Kau cukup melihatnya dari luar, Ichigo–san. Tidak perlu sampai masuk dengan cara melompati pagar," koreksi rukia lalu menambahkan dengan tegas. "Seperti pencuri. Dan oh.. aku tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melompati pagar tanpa suara seperti itu?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti itu Rukia-chan, tapi kurasa itu salah satu keahlian yang diberikan Tuhan untukku supaya bisa menjadi pencuri hatimu," balas Ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rukia mengerang sementara Ichigo hanya tertawa lalu meninggalkan halaman rumah Rukia.

"Sampai ketemu besok Rukia-chan," kata Ichigo lagi sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya, tampak sangat bahagia.

Rukia hanya bisa mendesah panjang_, _berharap ini semua segera berakhir karena menurutnya dia sudah mulai tenggelam dalam rayuan si rambut oranye.

"Aku pulang..," teriak Rukia seperti biasa, namun kali ini kakaknya tidak berlari menghampirinya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Tanpa pemberitahuan pun Rukia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak menyapanya berarti kakaknya saat ini sedang lembur di kantor. Rukia sebenarnya sangat kasihan melihat kesibukan Byakuya yang justru semakin bertambah setelah mereka pindah ke kota ini.

Rukia melempar tasnya sembarangan di dalam kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Tapi segera beringsut bangun ketika sadar bahwa dia belum memasak makan malam. Kakaknya walaupun lembur, tapi setiap pulang pasti akan berteriak, _"Aku lapar,"_ sehingga Rukia mau tidak mau harus memasak untuk kakaknya, daripada nanti dia harus bangun tengah malam dan menghadapi rengekan kakaknya.

Rukia segera mengganti seragamnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat lega karena kakaknya tidak ada di rumah, karena kalau kakaknya ada di rumah pastinya kakaknya akan menghujani dia dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang siapa anak yang tadi dia teriaki di halaman rumah.

Rukia mulai memasak. Keheningan membuat Rukia teringat akan kenangan bersama orang tuanya.

"_Ibu….," Rukia kecil merengek sambil memegangi celemek ibunya di saat ibunya sedang memasak di dapur._

"_Ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanya ibunya lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Rukia._

"_Aku juga mau bisa masak."_

"_Tentu Rukia-chan, kalau sudah besar nanti, ibu akan mengajarimu masak."_

"_Benarkah, Bu?" mata Rukia kecil berkilat saking senangnya._

"_Tentu Rukia-chan."_

Rukia mendesah panjang. "_Rupanya itu yang ibu maksud, dan kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?"_ Rukia tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumnya langsung hilang karena janji ibunya tidak pernah terwujud. Kenapa? Karena dirinya.

Rukia mulai menangis, dia ingat hari itu. Saat umurnya genap enam belas tahun, saat dia duduk di kelas tiga SMA dan meminta ibunya untuk mengajarinya masak.

"_Tentu Rukia-chan, dulu waktu kecil kau juga pernah minta diajari memasak," jawab ibu Rukia sambil tersenyum ramah ketika Rukia remaja memintanya untuk diajari memasak._

"_Benarkah?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, "aku tidak ingat kalau waktu kecil aku ingin sekali bisa memasak."_

"_Hahahaha.. oh iya, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya ibu Rukia penuh selidik._

"_Hmm… aku hanya ingin bisa memasak, Bu," jawab Rukia tanpa menatap mata ibunya. Dan ibunya tahu kalau Rukia pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu._

"_Pasti untuk anak itu, kan? Kalian sebentar lagi lulus, dan kau pasti ingin sekali memberikan dia masa-masa SMA terakhir yang indah. Salah satunya dengan membuatkan bekal."_

_Analisis ibunya menusuk hati Rukia, ibunya benar. "Ayolah… jangan bertanya lagi kalau ibu sudah tahu."_

_Ibu Rukia tertawa. "Baiklah, ibu akan mengajarimu. Tapi besok, setelah kau pulang sekolah, oke?"_

"_Baik ibu…," Rukia mencium kening ibunya kemudian berteriak. "Yes!" dan berlari menuju kamarnya._

Rukia menangis mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. "_Oh damn, aku benci kesunyian,"_ kata Rukia dalam hati kemudian menuju ruang tengah yang dekat dengan dapur untuk menyalakan televisi, menyetel penuh volumenya sehingga bisa terdengar sampai ke luar rumah.

Hati Rukia masih sangat pedih mengingat dia sama sekali tidak bisa belajar memasak saat itu, karena setelah hari itu, tidak ada esok hari lagi bagi Rukia. Semuanya gelap dan hancur.

Rukia menangis, melempar semua yang bisa dia jangkau. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, emosinya langsung tidak stabil kalau sudah mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Terlebih lagi tidak ada seorang pun di sisinya yang menghentikannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang membuat dia bisa berhenti mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Aku pembunuh," Rukia berteriak, tapi teredam oleh suara volume televisi. "Ayah… ibu… aku membunuh ayah dan ibu!"

Rukia menggapai _remote_ televisi dan melemparnya ke tembok. "Kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat itu!" tangis Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku…," Rukia terduduk lemas, kemudian terjatuh. Dirinya merasa sangat lelah, ya sangat lelah. Matanya terasa berat, Rukia memejamkan matanya kemudian berusaha tertidur. Samar-samar isakan Rukia masih terdengar, tapi teredam oleh suara televisi yang kini menayangkan ramalan cuaca untuk keesokan hari.

* * *

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela, membuat Rukia terbangun dan berusaha menghindari cahaya yang menyakiti matanya.

"Aku dimana?" Rukia terkejut, kemudian kembali tenang ketika dia sadar sedang ada di kamarnya, "Oh Tuhan…," desah Rukia kemudian turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya kakaknya yang kini sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Iya, nii-san yang membawaku ke kamar?" tanya Rukia sambil menarik kursi di meja makan.

"Tentu saja, kau hampir membuat rumah kita terbakar. Tidak baik meninggalkan kompor menyala sementara kau tertidur," saran Byakuya Kuchiki sambil tersenyum. Rukia membalas senyum kakaknya dengan terpaksa.

Byakuya pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia semalam, tapi dia hanya diam saja. Dan itu membuat Rukia merasa sangat tidak enak terhadap kakaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib masakanku semalam?" tanya Rukia berusaha menepis perasaan di hatinya.

"Kalau saja masakan itu tidak gosong, aku rasa nasibnya akan berakhir di perutku," jawab Byakuya sambil tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan piring berisi roti bakar. "Selai kacang dan coklat kesukaanmu."

Rukia tersenyum kemudian melahap roti buatan kakaknya.

"Oh iya Rukia, nanti malam kakak akan menghadiri rapat bersama beberapa rekan kerja," kata Byakuya memberitahu adiknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kutinggal sendiri?"

"Tentu saja nii-san, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula nanti malam aku juga punya acara," jawab Rukia tanpa melihat wajah Byakuya.

Byakuya mengerutkan keningnya, "kemana? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan rambut jeruk. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu akan pergi kemana."

"Kurasa anak itu pasti punya pesona yang bisa membuatmu mau pergi kencan dengannya," kata Byakuya dengan ekspresi kurang senang.

"Aku menyetujui pergi dengannya, dengan syarat setelah itu dia harus berhenti menggangguku."

"Oh. Tapi Rukia, apa kau yakin akan pergi dengannya?" tanya Byakuya mulai was-was.

"Dia pria yang baik nii-san," Rukia menarik nafas agak dalam, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar tahu Ichigo itu pria yang baik atau tidak. Dia hanya berusaha agar kakaknya tidak khawatir. "Dia akan menjagaku."

"Oh yeah? Sama seperti yang si brengsek itu dulu lakukan padamu," umpat Byakuya yang langsung menaruh roti bakarnya. "Mengingatnya membuat nafsu makanku hilang."

"Sudahlah nii-san, dia dan makanan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu," Rukia sedikit memaksa. Paksaannya berhasil, walaupun Byakuya memakan roti itu sambil cemberut.

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi? Oh Tuhan, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa membenci pria itu. Boleh kutahu siapa namanya?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan aku akan pergi jam setengah tujuh," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum memandang kakaknya. Berusaha memperbaiki suasana hati kakaknya. Kalau tidak, kakaknya pasti tidak akan jadi ikut rapat, tapi malah membuntuti Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat rapat jam lima, padahal aku berharap bisa bersantai hari Sabtu ini," keluh Byakuya.

Rukia masih memandangi kakaknya dengan senyuman sampai akhirnya kakaknya menyerah dan berbalik tersenyum padanya.

* * *

"Kau bingung mau memakai baju apa?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada sinis ketika dia memergoki adiknya membongkar lemari pakaian.

Rukia tidak tersenyum, tapi masih mengaduk-aduk lemari bajunya. Melempar beberapa pakaian ke atas kasurnya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku pernah punya baju-baju seperti ini," jawab Rukia yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sudahlah…," Byakuya memasuki kamar Rukia. "Akan kupilihkan satu untukmu," kata Byakuya sambil mengumpulkan baju-baju yang sudah Rukia keluarkan dari lemari dan melempar baju-baju itu kembali ke dalam lemari. "Yang satu ini sudah cukup untukmu."

Byakuya menyisakan satu pakaian, pullover berwarna putih.

"Di luar akan sangat dingin Rukia, kau ingat, kan? Ini masih musim gugur," kata Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum, memaksakan senyum sebenarnya. Karena pakaian yang kakaknya pilihkan sebenarnya justru adalah pakaian yang sangat tidak ingin ia kenakan.

"Baik nii-san," Rukia menyanggupi karena tidak mau mengecewakan kakaknya.

"Bagus. Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka kau mengenakan pakaian ini. Terakhir aku melihatmu mengenakan ini sambil tersenyum dengan bahagia."

"_Tentu saja!" _batin Rukia.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong ada kejadian apa hari itu, ya? Kau tidak menceritakan apapun pada kakak waktu itu."

"Tidak ada nii-san," kata Rukia. "Aku sudah lupa. Dan karena aku sudah lupa, pastinya itu kejadian yang tidak penting, bukan?"

Byakuya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Dan Rukia, kakak percaya padamu kalau malam ini kau akan pulang dengan baik-baik saja. Karena kalau tidak, aku bersumpah, tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang melukaimu. Tidak seperti saat itu."

Rukia tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya . "Terimakasih nii-san, kau memang yang terbaik."

Byakuya membalas pelukan adiknya yang mungil. Satu hal yang sangat dia sadari saat ini. Dia sangat menyayangi Rukia, dan akan melindungi adiknya dari apapun yang terjadi.

Rukia duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memandangi langit yang berwarna biru tak berawan melalui jendela kamarnya ketika kakaknya sudah tidak ada lagi di kamar itu. Rukia memandangi pullover itu dalam-dalam dan meraihnya. Rukia kemudian mengenang masa lalunya, masa lalunya dengan orang itu, orang yang sangat dia cintai. Orang yang selama empat tahun sudah menjadi pacarnya. Orang yang meminta Rukia untuk menjadi kekasihnya ketika mereka sedang berkencan, dan saat itu Rukia mengenakan pakaian yang sedang ia pegang saat ini.

Tapi itu semua hanya kenangan, kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Rukia hapus. Karena menurut Rukia, orang itu tidaklah bersalah atas segalanya. Apapun yang terjadi, itu karena kesalahan Rukia. Orang itu pergi pun karena kesalahannya. Ya, kesalahannya.

Itu semua menjadi kesalahannya, karena Rukia buta dan tidak tahu siapa yang patut disalahkan selain dirinya yang kotor itu. Seandainya dia lebih tegar, maka segalanya seharusnya menjadi lebih baik dulu.

Tapi Rukia kini pun tak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berandai-andai.

* * *

"Nii-san tidak berangkat?" tanya Rukia yang heran karena masih melihat kakaknya bersantai-santai menonton televisi padahal sebelumnya bilang kalau akan pergi jam lima.

"Aku menunda rapat, jadi jam tujuh. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah anak itu," jawab Byakuya santai sambil melahap _cracker_ beras.

"Pemimpin yang egois," kata Rukia datar kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Satu jam kemudian, terdengar suara pintu rumah keluarga Kuchiki diketuk. Byakuya berlari menuju pintu. Tapi sekelebat bayangan mendahuluinya.

"Aku yang buka," halang Rukia sambil merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Byakuya.

"Baiklah."

"Dan jangan ikut membuka pintu!" perintah Rukia sambil menatap tajam ke Byakuya. Lirikan mata Rukia membuat Byakuya tahu, adiknya menyuruhnya kembali ke depan televisi.

Byakuya mengerang, namun tetap mematuhi perintah adiknya. Karena kalau tidak, adiknya pasti akan marah dan tidak mau memasak untuknya selama beberapa hari.

Setelah Byakuya berbalik, Rukia berteriak untuk orang yang sedang menunggu di pintu. "Sebentar."

Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya, di depannya tampak Ichigo dalam balutan jaket dan celana jeans. Tampak sangat kasual.

"Dimana ayah dah ibumu?" tanya Ichigo. "Aku mau meminta izin dari mereka untuk mengajakmu pergi keluar."

"Tidak perlu," Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kita pergi saja. Sekarang!" kata Rukia dan langsung menutup pintu setelah merengsek maju ke samping Ichigo.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ichigo skeptis.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia. "Dan boleh aku tahu? Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke pusat kota tentu saja," jawab Ichigo dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kediaman Kuchiki. Byakuya menatap adiknya dan Ichigo pergi dengan tatapan tajam."Mirip dengan pria itu rupanya," gumamnya.

* * *

Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke sebuah Restoran Sushi. Restoran Sushi ini sangat sederhana, dindingnya dicat sedemikian rupa sehingga nampak seperti dinding kayu. Rukia dan Ichigo duduk di pojok restoran yang dinding sebelah kanannya hanya berupa jendela besar sehingga Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas suasana di luar restoran.

"Di sini sangat ramai ya," gumam Rukia menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tentu saja," Ichigo menyahut sambil mengambil makanan yang diantarkan oleh pelayan restoran.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian?" tanya Ichigo kemudian memakan Sushi pertamanya.

"Agak tidak suka," jawab Rukia yang kemudian mengambil sumpit untuk memakan sushi dihadapannya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah khusus putri saja Rukia? Kalau masuk ke sana tentunya kau tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan laki-laki bukan?" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela acara mengisi perutnya.

Rukia diam beberapa saat, kemudian menjawab Ichigo dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Kalau aku masuk ke sekolah putri, tentu nantinya aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo mendengus. "Bagus, kau menggodaku."

Rukia tidak tersenyum lagi, _kau fikir kenapa? Aku juga ingin masuk sekolah putri, tapi mereka tidak mau menerima siswi bermasalah sepertiku._

Rukia meringis.

"Ada yang salah, Rukia-chan?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tidak ada," jawab Rukia segera. "Aku sudah selesai makan, kita bisa pulang atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ichigo cepat. "Aku sudah bilang akan membuatmu menyukaiku setelah kencan perdana kita."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kau mengucapkan itu, yang kuingat hanya saat kau bilang bahwa aku yang tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu setelah kencan perdana kita."

Ichigo mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Baiklah, itu maksudku."

"Aku bosan," kata Rukia kemudian. "Aku ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini."

"Oke, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Mungkin kita bisa ke game center atau… apa kau punya ide tentang harusnya kemana kita pergi berkencan?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak pernah kencan sebelum ini, "wajah Ichigo mulai memerah. "Jangan meledekku."

Rukia sama sekali tidak menanggapi pengakuan Ichigo dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Rukia menunggu di luar restoran sementara Ichigo membayar tagihan mereka.

"Ayo kita berkeliling, kau yang jalan di depan Rukia," pinta Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Tidak, aku yang di belakangmu, mengawasi," tolak Rukia tegas. Namun rupanya malam ini Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku yang berjalan di belakangmu, aku tidak akan tahu seandainya ada yang menculikmu di belakangku."

"Tidak akan ada yang menculikku, jeruk. Aku akan baik-baik saja di belakangmu. Atau bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Rukia sedikit mendesak.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tidak betah jalan denganku?"

Rukia diam_. _"Mungkin."

"Tidak," Ichigo menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau harus pergi denganku. Dan karena salah satu dari kita tidak mau mengalah untuk berjalan di belakang yang lain, maka dari itu aku akan berjalan di sampingmu─ tidak, jangan menolak," tegas Ichigo ketika Rukia membuka mulutnya. "Karena setelah ini, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Aku berjanji. Jadi aku mohon, turuti keinginanku malam ini."

Rukia mengerang, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, "tapi ingat, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, jeruk."

"Baiklah."

Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki pun berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan yang ada di pusat kota, Rukia baru tahu kalau ada sisi lain dari kota kecil yang dia tempati. Yang selama ini dia fikir hanya kota kecil tanpa pusat perbelanjaan maupun game center.

Tapi ternyata tempat seperti itu ada, di sini, di pusat kota.

Seperti di Tokyo.

Rukia kembali mengingat masa lalunya, Rukia berusaha menahannya.

_Sudahlah Rukia, sudah setahun berlalu._

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo melihat ekspresi Rukia yang berubah, dia terus mengamati Rukia sejak tadi.

"Aku haus, bisa kau belikan minum untukku?" pinta Rukia kemudian bersandar di salah satu dinding pertokoan.

"Baiklah," Ichigo menyanggupi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia. "Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku disitu."

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Ichigo berlari kecil mencari mesin penjual minuman yang tampaknya tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

* * *

"Rukia-san?" panggil sebuah suara, dan itu membuat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, Orihime."

"Waaaah, kebetulan. Sedang apa kau disini, Rukia?" tanya Orihime dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Kurosaki," jawab Rukia. Jawaban yang menunjukkan dia sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _yang baik.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Kurosaki?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada terkejut.

Rukia menatap Orihime heran. "Iya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Masalah? Kau bertanya apa ada masalah? Tentu saja ada Rukia-san," jawab Orihime segera. Air mukanya tampak sangat panik.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Astaga, jadi kamu tidak tahu? Baiklah, kamu memang tidak pernah tahu karena tidak pernah berkumpul dengan kami," jelas Orihime. "Ichigo itu berandalan, sering telat dan bolos masuk sekolah."

"Lalu kenapa? Sering bolos dan telat masuk sekolah itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku," sahut Rukia.

Orihime menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Dengar ya, Kuchiki-san, dulu Ichigo pernah mengajak kencan seorang gadis, dan gadis itu pulang sambil menangis. Esoknya keluarganya langsung pindah. Mereka pindah tanpa pemberitahuan. Tiba-tiba menghilang dari kota ini. Kesimpulannya, Ichigo melakukan sesuatu di malam kencan mereka sehingga membuat gadis itu langsung kabur dari kota ini."

Rukia mulai terpengaruh. "Benarkah?" Rukia mulai ketakutan.

_Ichigo bukan pria seperti itu Rukia, selama ini dia baik padamu!_

Rukia menepis jauh-jauh suara hatinya.

"Tentu saja itu semua benar Rukia, aku tidak pernah bohong," jawab Orihime mantap. "Sebaiknya kau ikut saja dengan kami."

"Baiklah."

"Keputusan yang tepat, Kuchiki-san," senyum Orihime mengembang. Dia bermaksud mengajak Rukia untuk ikut acara _Goukon_ karena mereka masih kekurangan teman.

* * *

Ichigo meremas kaleng jus yang ada ditangan kanannya, air mukanya langsung berubah ketika melihat Rukia tidak ada di tempat seharusnya dia menunggu.

"Rukia Kuchiki, kamu ada dimana?" Ichigo bertanya dalam hati. Dan segera membalik tubuhnya, mencari-cari Rukia.

_Rukia!_

_Rukia!_

_Rukia!_

_Kau ada dimana?_

Ichigo mulai uring-uringan karena dia tak kunjung menemukan Rukia. Dia mengelilingi pertokoan, menyusuri gang-gang sempit. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Rukia.

Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, nafasnya terasa sudah mau habis karena lelah berlari. Namun dia harus menemukan Rukia.

Sekelebat senyum Rukia muncul di benak Ichigo, dan senyum Rukia itu membuatnya serasa punya kekuatan lagi.

_Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Rukia? Kamu kemana?_

Ichigo sangat khawatir dan panik.

_Apa mungkin Rukia sudah pulang ke rumah?_

* * *

"Namaku Orihime Inoue, dan ini temanku Rukia Kuchiki," Orihime memperkenalkan diri kepada para teman Goukonnya. Murid-murid lelaki dari SMA di kota sebelah. "Senang sekali rasanya kalian mau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menemui kami."

Rukia hanya tersenyum menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Cowok berkacamata yang kata temannya bernama Uryuu Ishida.

Rukia merasa tidak terlalu buruk karena rupanya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia dan Ishida seperti dikucilkan, tapi Rukia merasa senang-senang saja.

Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang mau menyentuhnya.

_Oke Rukia. Semuanya tentu tidak akan menjadi buruk. Tidak akan. _Batin Rukia kemudian fokus ke arah makanan dan minuman yang dihidangkan di depannya. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah kafe yang remang-remang. Rukia tahu kenapa kafe ini remang-remang, karena memang sengaja dibuat begitu agar terkesan romantis. Disini banyak terlihat pasangan yang saling bermesraan.

"Rukia-chan!" panggil sebuah suara.

Rukia menoleh, _oh tidak!_

Byakuya Kuchiki berdiri di samping meja mereka, menatap nanar ke arah Rukia.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi kau pergi dengan Ichigo? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Rukia terkesiap. Tapi segera memperbaiki raut mukanya. "Teman-teman, aku boleh pergi duluan, tidak?" pinta Rukia pada Orihime, Momo, dan entah siapa namanya. Rukia bahkan hanya mengenal Orihime dan Momo Hinamori di dalam kelompok _Goukon _mereka.

Orihime mengangguk. Dia merasa Rukia sudah boleh pergi karena rupanya teman _Goukon_ mereka tidak mempermasalahkan jumlah pasangan karena ada satu cowok yang sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mencari pasangan. Jadi sah-sah saja kalau Rukia mau pergi.

"Terimakasih," kata Rukia manis lalu menarik lengan kakaknya menjauh.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini? Katanya rapat," kata Rukia setengah berbisik agar tidak menyedot perhatian pengunjung.

"Rapatnya di tempat ini," jawab Byakuya. "Tapi aku akan segera mengakhirinya. Kau harus kena beberapa hukuman dan omelan malam ini."

Byakuya kemudian meninggalkan adiknya berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia pergi ke sebuah meja bundar yang lumayan besar di pojok ruangan. Anggota rapat tampak mengangguk. Setelah lima menit berlalu, Byakuya kembali ke sisi Rukia.

"Ayo kita pulang!" perintah Byakuya.

"_Oh Tuhan, aku dalam masalah,"_ batin Rukia kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak Kak, aku tadinya pergi dengan si jeruk. Aku tidak bohong. Sumpah," Rukia berusaha menjelaskan dan membuat huruf V dengan dua buah jarinya di kata terakhir. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menjauhi pusat kota.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di kafe itu tanpa si jeruk?" Byakuya terus berusaha meminta penjelasan dari adiknya.

"Tadi kami berpisah karena…"

"Karena apa Rukia? Kakak sudah pernah bilang padamu. Kalau kau pergi ke luar rumah, kau harus memberitahu akan pergi kemana, dan kau tidak boleh bohong. Karena kalau kau bohong, bagaimana kakak bisa menemukanmu seandainya kau menghilang lagi?" mata Byakuya berkilat saking marahnya.

Rukia baru akan membalas perkataan kakaknya, tapi sudah di potong lagi oleh Byakuya.

"Kau harus jujur dengan siapa kau akan pergi Rukia. Pergi dengannya, berarti kau harus pulang dengannya. Berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu, Rukia?" Byakuya mulai membentak adiknya. Membuat orang di sekitar mereka menoleh.

Rukia tahu kenapa kakaknya sangat marah. Alasan kakaknya marah begitu kuat. Yakni karena Rukia pernah melakukan kesalahan dan berakibat fatal. Kakaknya hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

Karena tahu dirinya salah, Rukia kemudian bergelayut mesra di tangan kakaknya.

"Baiklah aku salah," aku Rukia. "Kakak jangan marah lagi ya?" pinta Rukia manja.

"Tidak. Kau harus dihukum. Sesampainya di rumah, kakak akan memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu."

"Aku akan memasak masakan spesial untuk kakak," Rukia terus merayu.

Byakuya tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tidak."

"Ayolah…," pinta Rukia manja.

"Rukia-san!" teriak seseorang, Rukia kenal teriakan itu. Suara Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia dan Byakuya langsung berbalik.

Di belakang mereka berdiri Ichigo Kurosaki yang nampak penuh dengan keringat. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata Ichigo sambil terengah-engah.

"Kurosaki…," Rukia panik. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku menemukanmu. Dan aku sepertinya sekarang melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya," Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia.

Mereka kini sudah jauh dari pusat kota. Tinggal sekitar 300 meter lagi dan mereka akan sampai di halte bis. Bis yang harus mereka naiki untuk sampai di pusat kota. Hanya perlu 10 menit menggunakan bis dari pusat kota menuju halte terdekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Di pinggir Kota Karakura. Pinggiran kota yang sepi dan damai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia, rasa bersalahnya mulai menghilang.

"Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu sebentar dan kau malah langsung bergelayut mesra begitu dengan seorang om-om."

Kening Byakuya berkedut, sedikit tersinggung dibilang om-om.

Ichigo terus melanjutkan ocehannya yang penuh dengan amarah. "Di sekolah kau bahkan tampak jijik bersentuhan dengan laki-laki. Tapi disini? Oh Rukia, kau benar-benar munafik. Aku tidak tahu kau wanita seperti ini. Berakting tidak suka laki-laki di sekolah agar kedokmu yang sebagai wanita penghibur om-om itu tidak ketahuan."

Rukia sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Ichigo. Apa haknya marah-marah sebelum tahu kenyataan?

Baru saja Rukia mau membuka mulutnya, Byakuya sudah maju kehadapan Ichigo dan menghantamnya tepat di wajah.

"Rukia bukan gadis seperti itu. Jaga omonganmu bocah."

"Dasar om-om genit, kau tahu apa hah?" sergah Ichigo lalu melayangkan tendangannya ke kepala Byakuya, tapi berhasil di tepis dengan mudah dengan satu tangan oleh Byakuya.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk bisa mengalahkanku yang juara nasional karate se-Jepang ini, bocah," kata Byakuya menyombongkan diri sambil terkekeh.

Ichigo kembali berusaha menghajar Byakuya, dan kini melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Byakuya. Namun Byakuya dengan sigap meraih kepalan tangan Ichigo dan memutar tangan Ichigo ke punggungnya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Rukia, tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Byakuya. Sebenarnya Rukia juga ingin menghajar Ichigo. Tapi karena Rukia tidak bisa menyentuh Ichigo, jadi Rukia merasa bahwa satu atau dua pukulan untuk Ichigo terasa pantas sebagai akibat perkataannya yang tidak sopan barusan.

Byakuya memelintir tangan Ichigo, membuat Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri. Akhirnya tangannya terlepas dari cengkeraman Byakuya, namun tinju Byakuya langsung mengenai telak wajah Ichigo. Dan terakhir Byakuya menendang perut Ichigo dari depan. Ichigo langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Sudah! Hentikan! " bentak Rukia sambil melayangkan tendangan ke kepala kakaknya. Byakuya menepis tendangan Rukia.

"Aku rasa segitu sudah cukup," kata Byakuya kemudian dan menggandeng tangan Rukia. Mengajak Rukia pergi.

Namun Rukia berhenti di hadapan Ichigo. "Aku memang wanita seperti ini. kau sudah tahu sekarang, kan? Jadi, berhentilah mendekatiku , Ichigo."

Ichigo memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan menatap nanar ke arah Rukia.

Rukia bersama Byakuya meninggalkan Ichigo yang babak belur sendirian. Rukia merasa inilah yang terbaik, Ichigo Kurosaki tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi. Ichigo Kurosaki harus jauh dari dirinya, sebelum dirinya jatuh cinta pada bocah jeruk itu dan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk.

* * *

**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga *author ngelep keringet**

**Kok makin lama rasanya makin panjang yaa. Ah sudahlah *buang muka.**

**Oh iyaa, mengenai para reviewer yang penasaraan, sabar yaa **** bentar lagi kok, dikit lagi. ihhiihhihiih. Dikiiiit lagi. dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. **

***author hobi bikin orang penasaran XD**

**Author seneng banget deh di kasi saran dan pujian (geer) sama para reviewers. Tottemo arigatou (_ _) **

**Berhubung Ichigo sedang sedih, dan Rukia menghilang. Jadi saya pribadi yang akan membalas para reviewers, jangan kecewa yaa **

**Untuk :**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : iya dooong, Rukia kan pairna Ichigo. Ichigo harus jatuh cinta dong . ahahah XD

**My sensei** : arigatou sensei, jangan dibankai yaa *manja

**Nana Naa** : sabar ya nana naa , bentar lagi kok. Keep reading aja *maksa secara halus. Haha

**Kokota** : lam kenal balik kokota , kenapa ya sama nii sama dia gak takut? Ada kok jawabannya, keep reading pokokna XD

**Kurosaki Miyuki** : belum saatnya kissu, tapi pasti ada. Jelas lah. Aku kan pecinta Romance. Hihihhi XD. Makasi banyak yaaa miyuki-san.

**Vvvv** : gimana hayo kencannya? Hihihi, udah dibaca, kan? Maaf ya bikin toshiro main kasar. T^T *dilempar ember besi

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : lam kenal balik pasti jadian kok. Hihihi

**Reiji – senpai** : iyaah senpai, makasi ya dukungannya selama ini. Aku kuat karena senpai :D *apa deh

**Kianhe Tsuji** : makasi ya kia udah datang lagii , aduuh, maaf ya kia, chap ini belum dikasi tahu. Step by step. Hihihihi *dilempar kipas angin (?)

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki** : haloo. Salam kenal balik aduh, makasi ya atas pujiaannya *author nari-nari. Makasi banyak atas sarannya juga. Aku seneng banget. Okeh. :D

Author sebenernya lagi sibuk menjelang ujian. Tapi Author masih nyempetin waktu buat nulis ff. Author juga pengen banget baca ff nya para reviewers, tapi pas libur aja deh. Maaf ya kalau author tidak mengunjungi kalian, tapi Author janji. Nanti setelah libur. Bulan maret tepatnya, Author akan mengelilingi akun-akun anda sekalian XD

Thx udah mau sempet ngereview cerita Author.

Keep reading, review n reveiew again.

Thx so much all.

God bless you.

and thx a lot for my editor 御剣 怜持 sensei (_ _)

See ya at next chapter


	4. the truth 4

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

**Author's note : this chapters is a result from my collaboration with my editor, reiji sensei **** *apa deh, English ngaco. =.=**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter #4 A Touch**

Byakuya Kuchiki berjalan cepat-cepat, bahkan terkesan setengah berlari. Dan langkah-langkahnya yang panjang harus diimbangi dengan susah payah oleh adik perempuannya. Baiklah, Rukia paham kalau kakaknya ini agak sedikit jengkel, tapi tadi kan ia sudah minta maaf! Dan seingat Rukia, ia juga tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah di _goukon_ tadi… meskipun memang, sih, ia bisa dikatakan berbohong pada kakaknya.

Pikirannya melayang sekilas kepada pemuda berambut oranye yang sukses dibuat kakaknya babak belur, tapi suara Byakuya yang dingin berhasil menariknya ke kenyataan.

"Walaupun ada insiden tadi, tapi aku akan tetap memberikanmu hukuman," suara Byakuya yang dingin terdengar memarahi Rukia sesampainya mereka di rumah. Byakuya melepas sepatunya dan berjalan lurus ke ruang tengah. Rukia mengikuti sambil mengerang.

"Baiklah. Apa hukuman buatku?"

"Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah, kau harus membersihkan halaman rumah," tegas Byakuya. Ia diam sebentar sebelum menambahkan. "Dan jangan lupakan janjimu untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaanku. Setiap hari," sambung pria berambut hitam panjang ini dengan memberikan penekanan di dua kata terakhir.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Memang itu yang dia lakukan setiap hari, kan?

"Ya, ya, baiklah, nii-_sama_," patuh Rukia sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti, karena Rukia seperti menyadari ada sesuatu… dan kelihatannya sesuatu yang ampuh untuk mematahkan sikap dingin kakaknya. Seulas senyum licik terkembang di wajahnya yang putih. Ia berbalik, dan memandang kakaknya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa yang kakak lakukan di kafe itu?"

Bingo! Byakuya tampak sedikit salah tingkah. "Rapat."

"Di kafe seperti itu?" tanya Rukia dengan mimik heran. Atau pura-pura heran.

"Iya. S-sekali-sekali aku dan teman-teman ingin mengganti suasana kantor yang membosankan."

"Yakin tidak ada alasan lain?" tuntut Rukia karena dia melihat wajah kakaknya yang mulai memerah. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Pasti ada seorang _wanita_ dalam kehidupan kakaknya.

"B-baiklah, aku pikir aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu. Ada seorang pelayan di kafe itu yang membuatku tergila-gila," aku Byakuya.

Rukia mendeham. "Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah gadis itu. Kapan-kapan nii-san harus berani mengajaknya kencan."

Wajah Byakuya memerah.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu belakangan ini."

Rukia tersenyum dan meninggalkan kakaknya yang sudah mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat penasaran siapa gadis yang disukai oleh kakaknya itu. Tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan interogasinya besok berhubung hari ini dia sangat lelah. Apalagi Rukia mulai ketakutan menghadapi hari esok. Mungkinkah jeruk itu akan membalas dendam dengan menyebarkan berita kalau dia sebenarnya seorang perayu om-om? Rukia tidak terlalu banyak berharap untuk ketiadaan berita tersebut. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk tenang.

_Tidak akan ada apa-apa Rukia. Tidak akan ada apa-apa._

_

* * *

_

Keesokan harinya, Rukia berangkat ke sekolah dengan pikiran mengenai balas dendam si oranye yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Tapi ajaib. Tidak seperti dugaannya, ternyata hari ini, pagi ini tepatnya—masih tenteram. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada gosip atau semacamnya.

Rukia mendesah lega.

"Ternyata jeruk itu baik juga_," _batin Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia memandang kursi kosong di sebelahnya. _Tentu saja!_

Jeruk itu tidak ada di sana.

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak masuk sekolah.

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Tidak lama kemudian Urahara-sensei tiba di mengerenyit, dan ia memandang kursi di sebelah Rukia dengan sebuah desahan panjang.

"Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku memujinya dan sekarang dia bertingkah lagi."

Anak-anak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Urahara sensei, pasti Ichigo. Yang pagi ini tidak nampak di kursinya. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu kaget, karena Ichigo memang biasa begini.

Urahara-sensei langsung membuka pelajaran matematika mereka tentang konsep integral. "Jadi anak-anak, apa ada yang tahu berapa integral dari x pangkat negatif satu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, suasana hening. Urahara-sensei melirik jam tangannya. Ia memandang ke arah pintu kelas, seolah menantikan kedatangan seseorang.

"Jadi jeruk itu tidak masuk? Biasanya dia tidak telat selama ini," gumam Urahara sensei. "Rupanya dia bisa sakit juga," Urahara sensei terkekeh. "Baiklah, karena sekarang pukul 10.20, absen dua puluh segera maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal ini," panggil Urahara-sensei tiba-tiba. Panggilan itu membuat Rukia tersentak, itu nomor absennya.

Rukia ingat dia pernah mengerjakan soal serupa dulu. Jadi dengan entengnya Rukia mengambil spidol dari atas meja Urahara-sensei seraya tersenyum. _"Walau sudah setahun berlalu, tapi rupanya aku masih ingat_," kata Rukia dalam hati. Ia menulis 'ln x' yang berarti nilai logaritma natural dari x sebagai hasil integral dari x pangkat negatif satu, kemudian meletakkan spidol di dekat tangan Urahara.

"Bagus sekali Kuchiki-san," puji Urahara-sensei setelah Rukia selesai mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Rukia hanya membalas pujian Urahara-sensei dengan seulas senyuman.

"Baiklah anak-anak, beginilah cara mengerjakan…"

Penjelasan Urahara-sensei di depan kelas sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Rukia. Daritadi dia hanya memikirkan bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

_Apa Ichigo sakit gara-gara kemarin, ya?_

* * *

"Rukia, rupanya kau pintar matematika ya," puji Orihime Inoue ketika kelas berakhir.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tidak juga, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya?" pinta Orihime. Dan Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap. "Tentu saja," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, sekarang aku punya teman. Kakak pasti senang_," _batin Rukia.

"Waaah salju turun," teriak beberapa anak di kelas. Rukia ikut menoleh ke luar jendela.

Salju pertama turun. Rukia bergegas ke luar kelas dan menuju atap. Rukia suka salju, sangat suka. Membuat dia mengingat banyak kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya. Tidak, tidak hanya musim salju. Rukia selalu suka hari pertama di setiap pergantian musim. Karena pasti di saat itu, kekasihnya memberikan dia sebuah kejutan. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Rukia menengadahkan tangannya ke udara hampa dan mendapati butir-butir salju turun ke tangannya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Rukia lirih pada butir salju yang mulai mencair di tangannya. "Kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu?"

Rukia tersenyum, dan memilih menghapus air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh. Rukia memutar badannya, berputar dan terus berputar. Berputar sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"_**Terus berputar Rukia!" Seru seorang lelaki yang kini memegangi tangan Rukia dan berputar bersamanya.**_

"_**Hentikan! Aku pusing!" pinta Rukia sedikit berteriak.**_

_**Tapi laki-laki itu tidak menghentikan putaran mereka.**_

"_**Aku mual!" teriak Rukia.**_

"_**Hahahaha," laki-laki itu hanya tertawa.**_

"_**Kau mau membuatku muntah?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sarkastis.**_

"_**Tidak," laki-laki itu menghentikan putarannya dengan Rukia lalu menarik Rukia ke pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu pusing sehingga tidak bisa melawan."**_

_**Laki-laki itu mencium Rukia, tepat di bibirnya. Rukia membalas ciuman pria itu. Ciuman yang hangat di tengah salju dingin yang mulai turun.**_

Rukia menghentikan putaran tubuhnya, tapi kali ini tidak ada yang memeluknya. Tidak ada yang sengaja mengajaknya berputar hanya agar dapat mencium dirinya tanpa perlawanan, padahal sebenarnya Rukia juga tidak akan melawan. Tapi itulah kelebihan Kaien Shiba, kekasihnya—atau mantan kekasihnya. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Rukia tersenyum. Apapun yang terjadi. Ya, apapun.

Rukia menangis. "Seandainya saat itu ada dia. Seandainya…"

"Tentu aku tidak akan seperti ini." Rukia kemudian duduk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. "Tidak Rukia, semua ini salahmu. Semuanya adalah kesalahanmu!" Rukia pun kini berusaha menahan tangisnya di tengah salju tipis yang mulai mengotori rambutnya.

Kenangan hanya bisa dikenang, Rukia.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, si rambut oranye akhirnya muncul di kelas. Tanpa terlambat tentunya. Dia tidak menatap Rukia sedikitpun selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak seperti selama ini. Sikapnya bahkan dingin, ia seolah tidak menganggap Rukia ada. Yah, Rukia juga tidak mencari-cari perhatiannya, tapi tetap, dengan perubahan sikap yang sedemikian drastis dalam jangka waktu kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam ini, entah kenapa… mambuat Rukia mulai sedikit merasa kehilangan.

Pastinya kalau ada seseorang yang sering mengamatimu dan tiba-tiba orang itu tidak melakukannya lagi, setidaknya akan ada rasa kehilangan yang berkecamuk dalam hati, bukan?

Jadi Rukia merasa perasaannya ini wajar-wajar saja.

"Ini bukan cinta, Rukia. Bukan," batin Rukia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Ichigo Kurosaki sudah menduga bahwa dirimu adalah seorang wanita murahan. Dan itu yang sepatutnya ada di pikirannya."

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Orihime menepuk pundaknya dan mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Rukia menanggapi ajakan Orihime dengan senang, dan ia segera menyiapkan buku-bukunya. Tapi ketika akan pergi, barulah Rukia sadar, Orihime tidak sendiri. Melainkan bersama beberapa anak yang lain. Yang Rukia kenal hanyalahToshiro Hitsugaya dan Renji masih belum kenal nama dua anak lain yang ada di belakang Orihime saat ini.

"_Ini kesempatanmu untuk berkenalan dengan mereka, Rukia,"_ suara hati Rukia terus mendorongnya untuk pergi dengan Orihime. Tapi entah kenapa ada bagian lain dalam dirinya yang mencoba untuk mematahkan argumentasi abstrak itu.

"_Tapi Rukia, nanti bisa saja secara tidak sengaja kau bersentuhan dengan salah satu dari mereka dan membuat dirimu berteriak histeris. Di perpustakan, Rukia! Perpustakaan. Lihat saja, pastinanti akan ada berapa orang yang tahu kalau kau adalah anak perempuan yang aneh."_

Rukia akhirnya memikirkan keduanya, tapi dia masih belum menemukan alasan yang tepat, baik alasan untuk menolak ataupun alasan untuk menerimanya. Tapi kalau ia menolak… Orihime pasti akan sangat kecewa. Dan akan muncul lagi satu gosip baru. _Rukia si anak sombong_.

Pergulatan batinnya terbuyarkan ketika sebuah suara bernada dingin menggema dari belakangnya.

"Dia tidak akan pergi denganmu, Orihime," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Enteng dan dingin. Membuat Rukia memicingkan mata ke arahnya."Dia akan makan siang denganku. Ini jam istirahat, aku ingin makan dengannya," Ichigo menambahkan dengan santai. "Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bukan mereka tidak mau menjawab, tapi mereka memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Sudah terlalu banyak bukti yang mereka lihat ketika ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk 'membantah' perkataan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, kalian tidak menjawab. Dan itu artinya tidak ada yang keberatan," kata Ichigo kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang menunggu Rukia. "Ayo, Rukia," katanya tanpa memandang ke arah Rukia. Rukia gelagapan, tapi ia menuruti Ichigo. Setelah melemparkan pandangan 'Orihime aku terpaksa,' dia pun berlari mengikuti pemuda berambut oranye yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Rukia mengikuti Ichigo dalam diam, Ichigo yang berjalan di depannya pun tidak mau repot-repot untuk memulai pembicaraan, bahkan kalau tujuannya hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Rukia memberanikan diri bertanya pada si jeruk, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua setelah mereka berjalan sembilan setengah menit. Sepertinya mereka hanya berputar-putar saja.

Ichigo tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia sedikit kesal.

Rukia merutukki keputusannya untuk memilih mengikuti Ichigo. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau dia kembali, itu berarti dia harus pergi bersama Orihime kalau tidak ingin merasa tidak enak. Dan Rukia lebih memilih mengikuti Ichigo. Walau apapun yang akan terjadi nanti antara dia dan Ichigo, Rukia pkir hal itu tidak akan seburuk kejadian yang akan dia alami kalau dia pergi bersama Orihime.

Ichigo berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Ternyata Ichigo membawa Rukia ke gedung olahraga yang kini tengah kosong.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia yang tengah memperhatikan gedung itu langsung tersentak. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Rukia," kata Ichigo begitu mereka masuk ke dalam gedung super besar itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak pura-pura bodoh," sahut Rukia tenang sambil tetap berusaha agar mata ungunya tidak memandang mata musim gugur milik lawan bicaranya. Gedung itu kosong. Hanya ada keranjang besi berbentuk kotak yang berisi bola basket di tengah lapangan basket _indoor_ berlantai kayu yang juga sepi. Musim dingin. Tidak ada orang yang mau repot-repot berlatih basket.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Apa lagi kalau kau ingin berbicara soal kemarin. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi karena semuanya sudah jelas."

Ichigo langsung diam. "Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kenapa? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah gadis seperti itu."

Rukia menghela nafas. Ternyata Ichigo masih memikirkan masalah kemarin. Ya sudah. Sekalian saja, kalau begitu. Ia menarik nafasnya sebelum berucap. "Karena melakukan hal itu menyenangkan," jawab Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo lurus-lurus dengan mata violetnya.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang refleks mundur bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih takut denganku, hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Rukia diam karena dia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Atau kau hanya tidak alergi pada om-om?" desak Ichigo dengan nada sinis, nyata kelihatan kalau ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari Rukia. Tapi Rukia tetap diam.

"_Ayolah, Rukia! Temukan kalimat yang tepat agar semua ini berakhir!" _batin Rukia kembali menyerukan sesuatu.

"Y-ya, begitulah," jawab Rukia dengan nada yang dipaksakan agar terdengar tenang.

"Kau berbohong!" Ichigo melangkahkan kembali kakinya maju, membuat Rukia semakin mundur dan akhirnya punggungnya tertahan oleh dinding yang dingin. Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo sadar dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari wanita berambut hitam ini. Tapi tetap, pandangannya terus berusaha mengorek apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau masih takut mendekatiku Rukia, maka dari itu aku akan tetap di sini. Tapi dari sini pun aku bisa tahu, kalau kau berbohong."

Rukia Kuchiki mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbohong? Kuminta padamu, hentikan semua ini!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo terbelalak. Tapi ia tidak merespon.

"Hentikan mencari tahu tentang diriku. Lagipula apa yang kau dapatkan dari semua ini? Tidak ada, kan? Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Karena aku juga tidak ingin tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Berhenti menggangguku karena aku juga tidak pernah sedikitpun ingin ikut campur dalam urusanmu."

Ichigo terdiam, dia tahu Rukia benar. Semua kata-kata Rukia itu benar.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku Ichigo sambil menatap wajah Rukia.

Rukia tidak bergeming. "Sayang sekali, Kurosaki. Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak… sama sekali."

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi bersamaan dengan Rukia membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo yang tetap diam menatap kepergian Rukia. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah hancur karena baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rukia Kuchiki.

Tapi Ichigo tetap membisu. Ia tidak mengejar Rukia, karena alih-alih mengejar, ia malah membiarkan Rukia pergi dari hadapannya. Dan ketika Rukia menutup pintu gedung olahraga, barulah Ichigo berteriak, meluapkan rasa kesal yang membuncah di dadanya.

Rukia menutup pintu gedung olahraga itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia dengar kalau Ichigo berteriak di dalam sana—suaranya sangat keras. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, entah mengapa. Ia berlari menjauhi gedung olahraga itu. Langkah kakinya yang kecil membekas di salju yang mulai bertumpuk di sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui.

Rukia berhenti di dekat pintu masuk ke gedung tempat kelasnya berada. Ia tidak sadar kalau air matanya mulai jatuh… setetes demi setetes.

"Bodoh," gumam Rukia sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ia bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk kutangisi."

* * *

Hari-hari Rukia yang tenang pun berlanjut. Ichigo Kurosaki tidak memandangnya lagi, tidak mengikutinya lagi setiap pergi atau pulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang menahannya saat Orihime mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan untuk akhir-akhir ini Rukia juga tidak pernah pergi lagi bersama Orihime, karena ia selalu menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang… sesuatu yang sempat ada sampai beberapa hari belakangan, tapi untuk sekarang ini, sesuatu itu hilang…

Rukia mencoba menepis perasaan itu.

"Ini sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi, Rukia. Tidak boleh," batinnya.

* * *

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Rukia buru-buru merapikan buku-bukunya karena kakaknya meminta dia untuk cepat pulang hari ini. Rukia tidak tahu mengapa kakaknya nampak begitu senang pagi ini, bahkan hari ini kakaknya menawarkan diri untuk memasak makan malam. Sepertinya Byakuya bahkan sudah lupa kalau belum ada seminggu yang lalu ia meminta Rukia memasakkan makanan spesial untuknya _setiap hari_. Dan kalau kakaknya sudah aneh seperti ini, Rukia menduga kalau Byakuya… berhasil dengan kehidupan asmaranya, mungkin.

Rukia tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Ia mengambil syalnya, kemudian melingkarkannya di lehernya yang jenjang itu. Ia mengenakan syal berwarna putih hari ini, karena udara di luar sudah semakin dingin. Tumpukan salju sudah mulai menggunung dan terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Kakaknya pun setiap pagi sibuk membersihkan salju dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

Rukia berjalan pulang, dia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa dia lalui. Sendirian. Tanpa seorang teman. Orihime tidak benar-benar bisa menjadi teman Rukia, karena Rukia masih belum bisa menerima teman-teman Orihime.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa dia diikuti.

Rukia berlari dan langkah itu pun mengikutinya.

Rukia tertawa kecil, dia ingat. Dia ingat dulu Ichigo pernah mengikutinya.

"Kau … bukannya sudah ku katakan padamu untukberhenti mengikutiku," Rukia berbalik. Sepasang mata cokelat balas memandangnya. Ichigo? Bukan.

Orang? Juga bukan.

Seekor anjing kecil.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum. Dia sudah salah mengira kalau yang mengikutinya itu adalah seorang anak berambut oranye. Rukia memandang anjing kecil yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Rukia menerawang, kemudian menertawakan kebodohannya tadi. Sebegitu rindunyakah dia pada si rambut jeruk sehingga salah mengira langkah kaki anjing adalah langkah kaki manusia? Rukia mendekati anjing berbulu cokelat yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari itu, kemudian membelainya. Anjing yang jinak.

"Mungkin aku rindu padanya," kata Rukia pada anjing kecil itu. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti. Hahaha… maka dari itu kurasa sebaiknya aku curhat padamu saja."

Rukia mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu, yang sepertinya tidak memiliki tuan karena tidak ada kalung yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Iya… mungkin aku rindu padanya," lanjut Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia cepat kembali ke kenyataan. Ia melepaskan anjing itu dari pelukannya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas jalanan yang tidak bersalju.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi ya," pinta Rukia sambil tersenyum pada anjing itu. Tapi anjing itu hanya menatap Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tampaknya ia kedinginan… dan lapar.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Rukia kemudian merogoh tasnya. "Ini sisa bentoku hari ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan sisa bentonya kepada anjing terebut dan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan.

Rukia tersenyum melihat anjing itu memakan bentonya dengan lahap. Ia berbalik, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Masih sendirian, tentu saja...

Tanpa tahu kalau Ichigo memang mengikutinya.

Ichigo Kurosaki _memang_ mengikuti Rukia Kuchiki. Dan sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang ada di pinggir jalan. Pemuda berambut oranye ini tersenyum. Tersenyum simpul karena mendengar sebuah kenyataan. Bahwa Rukia Kuchiki merindukannya.

Ya, Rukia Kuchiki merindukan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Jadi, Ichigo mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa cintanya bukan tak terbalas.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki keluar dari persembunyiannya. Rukia Kuchiki sudah tidak nampak lagi di hadapannya. Ichigo sekarang merasa bahwa dia harus menemui Rukia sekali lagi. Kali ini Rukia tidak akan bisa mengelak kalau ia mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki, karena Ichigo baru saja mendengar sendiri bahwa Rukia berkata kalau ia _memang _merindukannya.

Ichigo harus mendapat penjelasan. Karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Rukia Kuchiki.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Kediaman Kuchiki.

* * *

"Aku pulang," teriak Rukia seperti biasa.

Byakuya menengok melalui pintu dapur. Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ayo Rukia, silahkan masuk," kata Byakuya kemudian.

Rukia mengerenyitkan keningnya, tidak biasa kakaknya tampak tenang seperti itu. Rukia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Ada tamu. Karena ada sepasang sepatu tidak di kenal bertengger di atas rak sepatu di pojok ruangan di dekat meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya di dekat sepatu tamu tersebut.

Rukia langsung tahu kenapa kakaknya tidak heboh seperti biasa, rupanya hari ini mereka kedatangan tamu penting. Seorang gadis yang menurut Rukia cukup cantik.

"Ah, pasti ini dia," batin Rukia.

"Rukia perkenalkan, ini temanku, Hisana," kata Byakuya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

Rukia memandang ke arah Hisana. Wanita yang cantik, dengan rambut hitam dan senyum yang ramah. Sekedar basa-basi, Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Salam kenal."

Hisana yang tengah duduk di meja makan hanya membalas Rukia dengan senyuman. "Salam kenal, Rukia-san. Byakuya telah banyak bercerita tentangmu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau secantik ini," katanya. Rukia tersenyum. "Jangan memujiku seperti itu Hisana-san," balasnya malu-malu. Ia diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemani kalian makan malam," sahut Rukia kemudian. Ia melangkah ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, tapi Byakuya menahannya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Rukia? Padahal aku sudah sengaja memasak untuk kita bertiga," kata Byakuya keberatan.

Rukia diam sejenak. "Bawa ke kamarku ya, nii-san! Tugasku benar-benar menumpuk," jawab Rukia sambil memasang raut wajah memohon kepada kakak laki-lakinya ini. Byakuya kemudian menghela nafas panjang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kurang ikhlas kalau adiknya tidak menemaninya makan malam.

Rukia sampai di kamar, dia langsung berbaring di ranjang. Baru saja dia hendak menutup matanya tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dan suara kakaknya yang terdengar marah.

* * *

"Kau? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Byakuya lantang. Hisana sampai beranjak dari kursinya dan mengintip dari dapur. Menyadari kalau Hisana sedang mengamatinya, Byakuya merendahkan nada suaranya tiga perempat oktaf.

Rukia segera turun dari kamarnya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, ketika ia mendengar suara lantang kakaknya dari lantai bawah. Benar saja. Ichigo sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Byakuya, pandangannya sedikit tidak senang.

Pemuda berambut oranye ini mengerutkan kening. "Aku mau bertemu Rukia," katanya enteng. Kemudian ia diam sejenak. "Anda sendiri? Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

"A-aku… aku…," Byakuya sedikit tergagap karena ia kebingungan memilih kata-kata. Baik, sebenarnya ia ingin berakting menjadi om-om 'pesanan' Rukia, tapi sepertinya waktunya agak sedikit kurang tepat, karena ada Hisana di sini. Dan Byakuya takut kalau Hisana salah paham dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hisana membuka mulutnya, mencoba bertanya, tapi Rukia sudah duluan berbicara, "Dia kakakku," jawabnya dengan nada dingin; ia kini sudah berada di belakang Byakuya. "Apa ada masalah, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tersentak untuk sepersekian menit, tapi ia cepat tersenyum, tanda kemenangan.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, Rukia-chan."

Byakuya menatap nanar ke arah Ichigo karena Ichigo baru saja memanggil adiknya dengan embel-embel _chan_. Untung saja ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk menunggu—dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Silahkan masuk Ichigo-san. Atau kau mau menungguku di luar?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku menunggu di luar saja, Rukia-chan."

"Baiklah," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian berbalik. "Nii-san, aku mau bicara sebentar," katanya pada Byakuya. Byakuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung menyusul adiknya yang telah kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada suara yang sedikit terdengar marah setelah mereka berdua berada dalam kamar Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Hisana-san lari darimu," jawab Rukia enteng yang kini tengah memilih jaket apa yang akan dia kenakan.

"Padahal kalau saja kau mau berakting tadi, aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Ya, dan aku yakin itu akan membuat Hisana-san salah paham," kata Rukia sambil mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna kuning muda, kemudian mata ungunya menatap kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya nii-san pasti tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan kepada Hisana-san semuanya mengenai akting kita, kalau saja tadi kita bertingkah sebagai om-om dan wanita panggilannya. Dan aku belum lupa," Rukia menghela nafas, "terakhir kali saat aku tahu nii-san membiarkan kekasih nii-san salah paham ketika nii-san secara tidak sengaja memeluk sekretaris di kantor."

Byakuya menelan ludahnya. Yang dikatakan adiknya itu benar. Byakuya Kuchiki tidak akan pernah menjelaskan apapun pada siapapun, karena dia sejatinya tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukannya. Menurut Byakuya, apapun yang dilakukannya terhadap pasangannya, selama pasangannya percaya padanya, maka tidak akan terjadi kalau yang terjadi adalah si wanita salah paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan, maka Byakuya akan langsung menganggap wanita itu tidak pantas untuknya. Akibatnya jelas. Byakuya akan meninggalkan si wanita. Tanpa banyak bicara.

"Lalu kau akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Byakuya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Entahlah, yang jelas sepertinya aku pasti akan melihat si oranye itu tertawa senang. Kakak harus segera turun. Hisana-san menunggumu."

Byakuya menghela nafasnya lagi. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Rukia," pesan Byakuya. Jujur, ia masih ragu membiarkan adiknya pergi.

"Baik, nii-san," Rukia menyanggupi sambil tersenyum meyakinkan kakaknya.

* * *

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, jeruk," kata Rukia dengan nada sedikit sarkastis.

Rukia cemberut dan Ichigo terus saja tertawa. Rukiadan Ichigo sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebuah taman dekat rumah Rukia.

Akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan tawanya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia belum melihat wajah Rukia yang tersenyum. Alih-alih tersenyum, Rukia masih terus memberengut.

"Aku suka di kalau malam jadi sangat sepi," kata Ichigo kemudian, nampaknya ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. "Padahal kalau pagi, kau akan banyak melihat anak-anak main ayunan dan bermain di dalam kotak pasir."

Rukia tidak memedulikan ocehan Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia," panggil Ichigo, tapi Rukia tetap diam. "Kenapa kau tidak takut menyentuh kakakmu?"

Rukia tersentak. "Ya karena dia adalah kakakku."

"Oh, jadi sindrommu itu tidak berlaku pada anggota keluarga?"

"M-mungkin," jawab Rukia singkat karena dia menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia?" selidik Ichigo.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku mau mencoba menghilangkan sindrom takut cowokmu!" kata Ichigo bersemangat.

"Tidak akan bisa," tegas Rukia.

"Jangan bilang tidak bisa kalau belum mencoba," paksa Ichigo."Coba, kemarikan tanganmu!"

"Tidak mau," tolak Rukia tanpa memandang wajah Ichigo.

"Ayolah Rukia, kemarikan tanganmu!" paksa Ichigo dan akhirnya sukses membuat Rukia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Ichigo."Tutup matamu, dan anggaplah kakakmu yang akan menyentuhmu."

Ichigo menyentuh tangan Rukia. Rukia merasakan sensasi hangat di tangannya. Rukia tahu ini bukan sentuhan tangan kakaknya, tapi sentuhan tangan orang lain. Sadar hal itu, Rukia merinding, kemudian ia cepat menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu Rukia, aku hanya akan menyentuhmu. Ini sangat sederhana. Aku tidak akan membuat tanganmu terluka."

Rukia kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Masih sedikit gemetar, tentu saja. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya…

Dan kali ini Ichigo sukses menyentuh tangan Rukia.

"Mudah bukan?" Ichigo tersenyum senang.

Rukia segera melepaskan tangannya lagi karena tangannya semakin gemetar hebat.

"Bagus, kita akan latihan seperti ini setiap hari," Ichigo memutuskan.

Rukia memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan?"

"Karena aku ingin kau sembuh," jawab Ichigo dengan entengnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa sembuh?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak ingin sembuh?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku….," Rukia terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat Ichigo mulai mengoceh lagi.

"Rukia, aku ingin melihatmu sembuh. Apa kau ingin terlempar terus dari lingkaran dunia sosialisasi? Ayolah, aku harus membuatmu sembuh."

"Baiklah," Rukia akhirnya menurut. "Tapi, kalau aku terus-terusan gemetar,aku harap kau jangan memaksaku lagi. Karena aku tidak suka dipaksa."

Ichigo tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah,Kuchiki ojou-sama… apapun keinginan Anda. Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ichigo hanya nyengir.

Ichigo Kurosaki tak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi karena dia merasa sangat yakin bisa menyembuhkan sindrom Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya, dan ia berhasil meraih tangan Ichigo, kali ini tanpa gemetar.

Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya!" pekik Ichigo. "Lihat Rukia! Kau bisa menyentuhku tanpa gemetar setelah satu minggu."

Rukia tidak menampakkan wajah senang, walaupun dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau dirinya tidak gemetar.

"Oh yeah."

Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki setiap harinya selalu bertemu, entah di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Setiap harinya Ichigo meminta Rukia menjulurkan tangannya dan Ichigo akan menyentuh Rukia perlahan, mulai dari ujung jari.

Awalnya Rukia bergidik dan gemetar. Namun lama-lama Rukia mulai terbiasa juga. Ketakutan Rukia mulai lenyap, bayangan masa lalunya pun kini tidak pernah nampak lagi ketika dia sudah bersama Ichigo. Mungkin dia berhasil melupakan segalanya karena Rukia selalu terhipnotis ketika melihat Ichigo Kurosaki tersenyum di hadapannya. Dan hari ini, dia sebenarnya sangat senang melihat Ichigo Kurosaki tampak sangat gembira.

"Lihat Rukia! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku bisa membuat sindrommu hilang?"

"Terimakasih," kata Rukia singkat sambil menatap salju yang terus turun dari langit. Dia tidak berani menatap Ichigo Kurosaki karena ia takut tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Nah, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba untuk bersentuhan dengan laki-laki lain, sehingga kau akan terbiasa untuk bersentuhan dengan… semua laki-laki," kata Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia agak menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu. Kesannya malah ia seperti menyuruh Rukia untuk berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain, selain dirinya.

Mereka sedari tadi ada di taman dekat rumah Rukia. Salju tidak turun lagi malam ini, sehingga mereka leluasa bertemu di tempat terbuka.

Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada heran.

"Aku akan mencoba bersentuhan dengan laki-laki lain. Mungkin aku akan mencoba ke rumah Toshiro-san, pura-pura meminjam catatan. Oh, tapi terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Atau aku meminta maaf saja kepadanya mengenai insiden itu, dan nanti aku akan mencoba meraih tangannya, memohon agar dia memaafkanku."

Rukia mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Tapi tangannya ditarik. Rukia berbalik, dan melihat Ichigo mengenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi!" pinta Ichigo.

Rukia memicingkan matanya. "Lepaskan! Bukankah kau yang tadi menyuruhku untuk mencoba bersentuhan dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Aku berubah fikiran," ralat Ichigo. "Aku hanya ingin kau bisa menyentuhku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan khawatir kau akan pergi dariku."

Rukia menyentakkan tangannya. "Aku bukan milikmu, aku berhak untuk pergi kemanapun."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lagi dan kini memeluk Rukia Kuchiki dari belakang, dagunya ia letakkan di pundak Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Rukia diam, dia merasakan hangatnya nafas Ichigo di telinganya. Dia merasakan pelukan hangat Ichigo, pelukan hangat yang kini menghangatkan hati dan menentramkan jiwanya.

Tapi ia sadar kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Rukia lagi dan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Tidak mau."

Rukia semakin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Akhirnya dia berhasil, namun Ichigo terus berusaha menahan Rukia.

"Baiklah," kata Ichigo setelah kewalahan menghadapi Rukia Kuchiki yang ternyata bisa melawannya. "Tapi aku ingin kau berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku sambil menatap mataku. Yakinkan aku bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku mencintaimu?" tanya Rukia sinis. "Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu harapan apapun, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan aku mencintaimu. Karena aku memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu."

"Baiklah, tapi tolong yakinkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melihat kepastian dan kejujuran dari matamu."

Rukia akhirnya menurut. "Tatap aku kalau begitu."

Ichigo menatap Rukia dan kini tatapan mereka beradu. Rukia berusaha menahan hatinya yang kini menjerit ketika menatap kedua mata Ichigo. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"Aku…" Rukia mulai ragu, Ichigo terus menatap Rukia. "Aku…"

"Kenapa kau ragu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada Rukia.

"Aku…," Rukia meneteskan air mata. "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Rukia langsung membalik tubuhnya dan berlari menjauhi Ichigo. Rukia merasa dia tidak sanggup lagi, tidak sanggup menahan perasaan yang terus membuncah di dadanya. Kalau Ichigo mengejarnya kali ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolaknya. Satu hal yang membuat Rukia merasa sedikit lega, karena Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengejarnya. Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengejarnya.

Rukia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sedikit perasaan di dalam hatinya berharap Ichigo mengejarnya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, tapi jalanan itu sepi. Ichigo tidak benar-benar tidak mengejarnya. Rukia kemudian meneteskan air mata, tapi segera menghapusnya.

"Mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara.

Rukia terkejut dan melihat ke arah tadi dia berlari, Ichigo Kurosaki kini berdiri sekitar dua meter dari hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku," kata Ichigo mantap sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Dia memang mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia kemudian menarik dagu Rukia.

Sensasi hangat di bibirnya membuat Rukia merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ichigo Kurosaki menciumnya dengan lembut, Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kesunyian yang kini menyergap mereka.

Rukia memeluk Ichigo tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang masih terus berlanjut…

Sampai akhirnya Rukia menyadari suatu hal dan mendorong Ichigo Kurosaki menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, tapi ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Terimakasih karena selama ini mau menemaniku," kata Rukia sambil menangis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. "Kita berdua saling mencintai. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Rukia."

"Aku akui, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi Aku tidak bisa. Kau pasti tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihku setelah mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu," bantah Ichigo keras. "Kau adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis yang sangat aku cintai saat ini."

Rukia mengerang. "Hanya itu yang kau tahu tentangku, yang kau tahu aku hanyalah seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku Ichigo."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, karena aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Tentang gadis yang aku cintai."

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang diriku. Pergi Ichigo, jauhi aku!"

Ichigo memandang mata violet itu dengan heran. "Katakan alasannya padaku, Rukia! Alasan yang masuk akal sehingga aku mau membuatmu pergi dariku. Jangan bilang kalau kau memang gadis penyuka om-om, karena aku tidak akan percaya pada bualanmu lagi."

Rukia menghapus air matanya. "Bukan. Kali ini aku tidak akan berbohong," Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Tapi percayalah padaku Ichigo. Kau tidak mungkin mau dengan gadis sepertiku."

Ichigo mengerang. "Aku tidak mau tahu apapun lagi. Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu adalah alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk memilikimu."

"Kau tidak mungkin ingin memiliki gadis sampah sepertiku."

"Katakan padaku alasannya! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku tidak sanggup menceritakan ini padamu Ichigo. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu lari dariku setelah tahu kenyataannya. Bagiku kau lebih baik pergi sebelum aku menceritakannya padamu. Kalau kau mencintaiku, benar-benar mencintaiku, sebaiknya kau menjauhiku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasmu karena kini kau sudah mau mengakui kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau jangan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku Rukia."

"Justru aku akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu kalau aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," teriak Rukia yang nampak sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi Ichigo. Rukia terus saja menangis. Tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak bergetar.

Ichigo berusaha menahan kemarahan yang kini mulai berkecamuk dalam dadanya, dia sangat marah karena Rukia berusaha lari darinya. "Katakan padaku alasannya, karena kalau tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Rukia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Rukia melepaskan syal dari lehernya kemudian membuka kancing jaketnya yang tebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Lihat saja," kata Rukia berusaha tetap tegar. Jaket merah Rukia pun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Rukia membiarkan jaket itu terjatuh di tanah penuh salju dekat kakinya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Rukia merobek kaos tipis yang ia kenakan di dalam jaketnya, itu hal yang tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan oleh Rukia karena Rukia memang gadis yang kuat.

Ichigo terkejut menatap tubuh Rukia. Banyak bekas luka yang nampak di tubuh Rukia yang putih dan mulus itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum memandang ekspresi keterkejutan Ichigo.

"Aku seorang pembunuh, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo diam, berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya sampai kemudian ia berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Apa maksudmu, Rukia?"

"Aku adalah gadis sampah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku hanya karena keegoisanku," hening sejenak, sampai Rukia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau tetap mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak akan marah seandainya kau sekarang berubah fikiran."

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tahu Rukia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ichigo Kurosaki sama sekali tidak berniat lari dari Rukia Kuchiki saat ini. Apapun itu, apapun kenyataannya. Dia bertekad akan tetap mencintai gadis di depannya ini. Walaupun Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang pembunuh sekalipun, Ichigo tidak merasa bahwa rasa cintanya untuk gadis itu berkurang saat ini.

Ichigo pun mendekati Rukia, melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Rukia yang putih, seputih butir salju yang kini mulai turun. Tapi sayang, kemulusan tubuh Rukia tidak nampak lagi karena bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya yang putih itu.

"Kau pikir aku sedangkal itu? Kau pikir aku akan lari setelah tahu kau adalah pembunuh tanpa menanyakan alasannya?" kata Ichigo lembut sambil memeluk Rukia, mencari kehangatan di tengah dingin yang kini menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak,"jawab Rukia. "Betapa bodohnya aku. Lelaki keras kepala sepertimu pasti tidak akan lari ketika tahu aku seorang pembunuh tanpa meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu dariku. Tapi Ichigo, aku bukan hanya sekedar seorang pembunuh. Tapi aku juga…"

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya, memotong kalimat Rukia. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan kau akan tahu, bahwa aku tidak akan bergeming sedikitpun dan akan tetap mencintaimu seutuhnya. Mungkin kau adalah gadis yang buruk di masa lalu. Persetan dengan masa lalu, Rukia. Yang penting adalah hari ini. Dan aku yakin, hari ini kau adalah gadisku yang baik."

"Aku memang gadis yang baik, Ichigo," kata Rukia yang terus berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo untuk meninggalkannya. "Aku hanya sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu atau untuk lelaki manapun."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berputa-putar, Rukia? Sebenarnya aku pun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar alasannya, aku mencintaimu saat ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu," kata Ichigo yang masih memeluk Rukia.

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo, mengambil syalnya kemudian memakaikannya di leher Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum, tapi Ichigo bisa melihat bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Tapi aku harus menceritakannya padamu," Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita karena Ichigo ternyata semakin tidak mau menjauhinya. "Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Ichigo, tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit hati ketika nanti kita berdua berada dalam puncak kebahagiaan. Bagiku, lebih baik kau tahu sekarang sebelum semuanya berlanjut lebih jauh. Tapi sebelumnya—" Rukia melepaskan jaket Ichigo kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya, "—kau harus mengenakan jaketmu dan kita harus mencari tempat berlindung dari salju ini."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi tadi aku sudah bilang padamu kalau sebenarnya aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Jadi apapun kenyataannya, aku tidak akan peduli."

Rukia tersenyum lagi, dia merasa Ichigo akan segera berubah fikiran setelah mengetahui kenyataannya.

Rukia meminta Ichigo untuk mengikutinya, mencari tempat berlindung dari salju.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kafe yang nampak sepi. Rupanya lebih banyak orang memilih untuk tidur di rumah di saat cuaca bersalju seperti ini.

Rukia dan Ichigo memesan coklat hangat dan beberapa cake.

Rukia meneguk minumannya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia bersiap untuk menceritakan kenangan terburuk dalam kehidupannya selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

"Baiklah, cerita ini berawal ketika aku duduk di kelas tiga SMA… untuk pertama kali."

* * *

**Author world**

_… para readers… maaf ya lama update. Lagi ujian, dan maaf belum sempat balas review. Tapi Author bakal bales setelah ujian selesai ya.. ni chap juga aku tulis dengan perasaan hati kebat-kebit memikirkan ujian. Aduuuuh, besok ujian nih.. doakan author yaaa _

_Wish me luck deeh :D_

_Author mulai ujian tgl 14 februari dan berakhir tanggal 1 maret. _

_*sapa juga yang nanya._

_Author akan mengupdate chap 5 mungkin tgl 2 atau 3. Atau mungkin tgl 1. Entahlah.. hahha, tapi yang pasti akan author cepet update deeeh :D_

_Kali aja ada yang penasaran *sapa deh yang penasaran =.=_

_Berhubung Author waktu ngerjain ini sedang dalam bad mood mikirin banyak hal, ujian yang nampaknya akan sangat susah. Dan akhirnya menghasilkan karya yang menurut Author jelek, bahasanya. Jadi Author meminta editor tercinta untuk mengedit cerita author, ga nyangka jadi sebagus ini, panjang juga jadinya. Hahahhaa._

_Makasi yaaa akang __**reiji mitsurugi**__. Berikut pesan dari akang reiji :D_

**Reiji's Note**

Hmmm… curcol dulu sedikit, sebenarnya saya masih kehilangan nyawa menulis karena kesibukan dan beberapa insiden dengan author asli dari cerita ini. Tapi karena si author meminta saya dengan sangat untuk membantunya menyelesaikan chapter ini (karena katanya ia tidak senang, alasannya kalimatnya jelek dan semacamnya), dan dia mengancam saya dengan beberapa ancaman maut, yaaah, akhirnya saya turuti juga kemauannya. Hahaha… jadi ujung-ujungnya si author hanya mengirimkan draft awalnya saja, dan selebihnya saya hanya melakukan 'sedikit' finalisasi di sana-sini…

Yah, harapan saya semoga saja readers tidak kecewa dengan hasil 'kolaborasi' (ingat dalam tanda kutip) kami ini… dan terlebih dengan hasil tulisan saya… haha maaf kekuatan menulis saya sedang tidak ada, nggak tahu larinya ke mana, mungkin juga karena saya akhir-akhir ini nggak pernah menulis karena kesibukan yang selangit. Hahahaha…

Buat author, kau bilang kau tidak bisa menulis… ya sudahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat, nanti kita debat lagi via sms saja. Hanya saja kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku sudah bilang kalau kekuatan menulisku untuk saat ini sedang tidak ada alias 0%, kau tahu mengapa karena aku sangat sibuk, jadi kalau seandainya ceritamu tidak mendapatkan apresiasi yang memuaskan, aku sudah memperingatkanmu, _just say that it's my fault, and not yours. Okay?_

Happy reading, minna! _And I'll continue my long sleep… while searching for my lost writing soul_. Hahahahah *nggak penting, abaikan*

Adios!

Finished at Jakarta, February 12, 2011, 11.59 PM

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

_Back to author_

Begitulah si akang =.= , sok gak bisa padahal pinter. Pingin dilempar pake kipas angin kali ya =.=

*thx yaaa semuaaanya

Maaf kepanjangann curcolnya

Soalnya ini chap terakhir sebelum author hiatus..

Huhuhu

See yaaa All :*

Read n review, please :D


	5. the truth 5

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

**note : ngepost buru2.. =.=**

* * *

**Truth #5 : A Flashback**

Rukia meneguk coklat hangatnya, berusaha menghilangkan dingin yang semenjak tadi membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh minuman atau cake yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak punya orang tua," kata Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo melainkan hanya memandang cangkir di hadapannya, seolah-olah cangkir itu mempunyai hal menarik untuk dilihat.

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku," lanjut Rukia karena Ichigo karena sama sekali tidak merespon perkataannya tadi.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo kemudian yang ternyata sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Rukia, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat dan berusaha sebisanya mencari perhatian agar kedua bola mata violet itu balas menatapnya.

Rukia sangat menyadari tatapan Ichigo, menyadari bahwa kedua bola mata itu meminta balasan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang akhirnya Rukia memberanikan menatap mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. "Aku yang membunuh mereka."

Ichigo nampak tenang menanggapi pengakuan Rukia, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Tatapan matanya pun tidak menampakkan rasa keterkejutan barang sedikitpun. Rukia dalam hati memuji sikap Ichigo tersebut, dan dia mulai sedikit ragu-ragu. Ragu bahwa Ichigo nantinya akan menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

Rukia tidak tahu bahwa dalam hati sebenarnya Ichigo sangat terkejut secara emosional, namun Ichigo berusaha tetap tenang agar Rukia tidak semakin berputar-putar dalam menjelaskan segala hal padanya. Dalam hati Ichigo terus menenangkan diri agar tubuhnya tidak bereaksi untuk memukul atau memaksa gadis di depannya agar cepat _to the point_, sebenarnya dia sangat benci di putar-putar seperti ini.

"Kau masih tidak mau berubah pikiran, Ichigo? Aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku," Rukia kembali berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo lewat kedua matanya kalau dia memang bersalah.

Tapi Ichigo tetap tidak bergeming. "Tidak."

Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha dia tahan akhirnya menetes juga, Rukia mulai menangis, dia merasa kalah dengan keteguhan hati Ichigo. Cowok yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar menggoyahkan pertahanan dirinya. "Baiklah, lebih baik langsung saja kuceritakan. Walaupun sebenarnya kenangan ini membuatku sedikit sesak," kata Rukia dengan sedikit sesegukan.

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Rukia yang raut wajahnya kini sudah mulai nampak sangat terluka. Emosi yang bergejolak dalam dadanya seketika lenyap, ingin direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan memintanya untuk menceritakan segalanya dengan bersandar pada dadanya.

Ichigo tidak ingin lagi menghentikan Rukia untuk mulai bercerita karena dia merasa bahwa Rukia memang perlu melepaskan segalanya terhadap dirinya agar beban yang ditanggung Rukia yang mungil ini bisa dia bantu untuk menanggungnya. Setidaknya Rukia tidak lagi sendirian, kini ada dia bersama Rukia dan itu artinya : Tidak ada rahasia, masalah dan kebahagiaan ditanggung bersama.

Rukia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian pengunjung atau pelayan kafe. Ichigo lagi-lagi berusaha menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak menopang gadis yang ia rasa bisa tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapannya ini, gadis ringkih yang sepertinya tidak sanggup menahan segala cobaan yang ada dihidupnya.

"Hal ini berawal saat aku baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ku yang ketujuh belas," lanjut Rukia dengan tatapan mata hampa. Ichigo sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan mata Rukia yang nampak sangat kosong, warna ungu dalam matanya seolah berubah menjadi hitam pekat tak tertembus.

* * *

***Rukia's past, Author's point of view**

"Rukia," panggil Kaien lembut kepada Rukia yang sedang melamun di kelas. Rukia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaien sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya.

Rukia membenarkan posisi duduknya, sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan kaien. "Aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas bersamamu," aku Rukia terdengar sedih.

Kaien tersenyum penuh arti. Betapa gembiranya dia karena kekasihnya ini selalu ingin merayakan momen bahagia dalam hidupnya bersama dirinya.

"Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu kapanpun, Rukia. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya jadi istimewa."

"Tidak!" tolak Rukia. "Aku ingin merayakan pada harinya, bersamamu. Berdua denganmu, kita sudah 3 tahun pacaran tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, Rukia."

"Tapi itu masalah bagiku! Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengizinkanku pergi sampai malam denganmu atau merayakan apapun berdua denganmu, mereka takut akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. Padahal harusnya mereka percaya padamu, Kaien. Kita sudah selama ini berpacaran, tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum mau percaya."

"Rukia-chan…," Kaien berusaha menenangkan Rukia. "Orang tuamu hanya khawatir padamu."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku sudah dewasa, Kaien…"

"Tapi tingkahmu tetap seperti anak-anak," potong Kaien setengah bercanda, membuat Rukia melotot ke arahnya. "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Kaien kemudian diam dan menatap Rukia.

"Aku tidak menginkan apapun di ulang tahunku kali ini. Tapi aku hanya berharap kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo semalaman," pinta Rukia.

Kaien tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang menarik dari Tokyo di malam hari, Rukia."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktuku semalaman denganmu, kita tidak pernah kencan selama lebih dari tiga jam! Karena kedua orang tuaku mengharuskanku makan malam di rumah dan pulang sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Lama-lama mereka bisa membuatku gila!"

Kaien tertawa. "Dan lagi setiap aku ke rumahmu, nii-samamu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan memusuhi."

Rukia mendengus. "Padahal kita sudah berpacaran selama ini, tapi nii-san sama sekali belum ikhlas kalau aku lebih menyukaimu daripada dirinya. Kuharap orang itu segera punya kekasih."

Kaien terkekeh. "Tunggu sampai dia mengamuk setelah mendengar hal ini."

Rukia mendelik. "Kita kembali ke permasalahan awal. Aku mohon, Kaien. Aku ingin kencan semalaman denganmu."

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu, Rukia-chan," Kaien akhirnya menyanggupi. "Ini artinya aku harus bersiap-siap menjawab semua pertanyaan kakakmu ketika meminta izin nanti."

Rukia menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak akan diizinkan," suaranya merendah beberapa oktaf. Dia menghembuskan nafas kecewa sampai Rangiku Matsumoto menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aduuuuh, kalian berdua ini. Sejak SMP selalu berduaan terus. Kau tidak bosan dengan dia, Kaien?" tanya Rangiku setengah bercanda. Rukia tersenyum dan Kaien tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kaien. "Walau dia kerdil seperti ini tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis lain."

Rukia tersipu, mulutnya yang sempat terbuka karena mau mencerca Kaien yang mengatakan dirinya kerdil langsung tertutup.

"Seandainya aku menemukan pria setia sepertimu, Kaien," kata Rangiku sambil menerawang jauh seolah berusaha mengkhayalkan masa depannya dengan kekasih yang setia. "Oh ya Rukia," lanjut Rangiku sejurus kemudian. "Dua hari lagi orang tuaku akan pergi. Aku harap kau mau menginap di tempatku karena orang tuaku agak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanku yang akhir-akhir ini suka berjalan sambil tidur."

Pupil mata Rukia langsung membesar.

_Bagus !_

_Ide bagus !_

"Tentu saja aku mau Rangiku," sanggup Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa yang ada di fikiranmu, Rukia?" tanya Kaien yang menyadari bahwa Rukia mempunyai sebuah rencana di dalam kepalanya.

"Oh Kaien, kau pasti mengerti, bukan?"

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan membohongi kedua orang tuamu, kau tahu," Kaien nampak agak keberatan.

"Kumohon…," Rukia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil mengedip ke arah Kaien.

"Aku akan menyiapkan hal yang lebih bagus, Rukia. Tapi jangan jalankan rencanamu!" tolak Kaien tegas.

"Aku tidak mau!" Rukia tetap keras kepala, tidak mengindahkan tolakan Kaien. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan orang tuaku meminta merayakannya bersama mereka. Hanya bersama mereka. Oh Tuhan! Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memperhitungkan kalau aku juga ingin bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku."

"Sebaiknya kau membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka, Rukia. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama dengan teman-temanmu juga."

"Aku sudah mencobanya kemarin, Kaien! Mereka bilang akan mengadakan pesta untukku, tapi nanti. Bukan pada hari-H nya."

"Itu sama saja menurutku," komentar Kaien sedikit mengerenyitkan keningnya. Dia selalu saja menemukan sikap-sikap ajaib dari kekasihnya ini, maka dari itu dia sangat mencintai Rukia yang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Kaien! Itu berbeda! Merayakan sesuatu tidak pada waktunya itu berbeda menurutku!" bantah Rukia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Kaien diam saja, tapi Rukia terus melanjutkan. "Misalnya begini. Kalau kau mau memberikanku sesuatu yang menyenangkan pada saat ulang tahunku tapi bukan pada hari-H nya, tentu aku sangat bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaanku akan menjadi dua kali lipat kalau kau memberikanku pada saat hari-H nya."

Kaien terkekeh. "Kau selalu saja mau yang aneh-aneh, Rukia. Tapi dua hari lagi, berarti hari sabtu, kan? Dan itu kan sama sekali bukan hari ulang tahunmu, Rukia."

"Iya, tapi tidak ada kesempatan lain, kan?"

Baru saja Kaien mau membuka mulutnya, Rangiku langsung memotong. "Kalian membicarakan apa, sih? Ingatlah kalau aku masih ada di sini. Tolong jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti."

Rukia tersenyum. "Maaf Rangiku. Aku pasti akan menemanimu di rumahmu saat orang tuamu pergi nanti."

"Terimakasih, Rukia. Aku sangat senang. Kau tahu? Kebiasaanku berjalan sambil tidur itu benar-benar menghkhawatirkan. Aku selalu berjalan saat ada yang memanggil, menjawab pertanyaan mereka tanpa sadar dan kemudian tertidur lagi."

"Benarkah? Sangat aneh," respon Rukia sambil menatap baik-baik temannya itu.

"Aku akan meminta orang tuaku untuk berbicara dengan orang tuamu, Rukia. Biasanya kau selalu tidak dapat izin keluar malam, kan?"

Rukia menganggup mantap. "Tapi aku boleh minta tolong juga, kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku akan datang setelah jam dua belas malam, karena aku ingin sekali pergi dengan Kaien terlebih dahulu."

Rangiku mengangguk penuh pengertian. Dia tahu keadaan Rukia selama ini, Rukia yang selalu bisa dibilang agak dikekang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Rukia sangat beruntung memiliki Kaien yang mau mengerti keadaannya itu. "Tapi kau juga harus membantu menuntunku saat penyakit jalan sambil tidurku kumat, menuntunku kembali ke atas ranjang. Asal kau tahu, aku selalu menemukan diriku tertidur di koridor atau di depan televisi padahal sebelumnya aku tidur di atas ranjangku."

Rukia tertawa. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur semalaman karena aku akan merekam saat kau berjalan sambil tertidur."

Rangiku memutar bola matanya. Rukia adalah orang yang pantas dia mintai tolong karena Rukia adalah wanita yang peka terhadap suara atau apapun, bahkan ketika tertidur. Jadi kalau nanti dia jalan sambil tidur, Rangiku yakin kalau Rukia akan menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama setuju kalau begitu."

Rukia menangguk dan tersenyum. Kaien melihat Rukia dan Rangiku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, dia pasti tidak akan bisa menolak lagi. Kalau dia menolak, Rukia akan membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman selama beberapa minggu.

Kaien selalu sabar menghadapi rukia, bahkan dirinya sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa sesabar itu menghadapi gadis ini.

Mungkin karena cintanya yang terlalu besar. Dan kalau ia mengingat hal itu, Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membesarkan hatinya. Cintanya pada Rukia memang terlalu besar.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Kaien. Kaien langsung berujar. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai jam dua belas malam."

"Baiklah, Kaien-kun." Rukia bersorak seperti anak kecil kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Aku akan jadi Cinderella."

"Kisah Cinderella bukan begini, Rukia. Ini sama sekali tidak mirip, aku bukan pangeran. Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak punya sepatu kaca." Kata Kaien sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rukia terkekeh. Dia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa keluar bersama Kaien. Sekali-sekali dia ingin bertemu di tempat yang berbeda dengan Kaien. Biasanya dia dan Kaien hanya bertemu di sekolah. Kalau ke luar Rumah biasanya mereka hanya ke mall terdekat saat malam, dan dia harus pulang pukul sembilan malam kalau tidak mau mendapat ceramah panjang dari ayah dan kakaknya. Rukia selalu merasa tidak cukup, dia ingin lebih lama bersama kekasihnya.

Saat di sekolah, mereka hanya bisa ngobrol pada jam istirahat. Sepulang sekolah Rukia memang diantar oleh Kaien tapi ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di jalan karena sepulang sekolah Rukia harus pulang ke rumah dulu, dan baru bisa pergi kalau sudah selesai makan malam.

Saatakhir pekanRukia dan keluarga biasanya berpergian dan dirinya tidak pernah diizinkan untuk melakukan hal lain, apapun itu (kecuali acara sekolah yang benar-benar mengharuskan Rukia hadir). Menurut kedua orang tua Rukia, acara bersama keluarga adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Untungnya Rukia masih punya teman-teman yang mau mengerti keadaannya, jadi ia masih punya teman dekat walaupun jarang bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya itu di luar sekolah.

Rukia selalu mengeluhkan sikap orang tuanya kepada Kaien, dan Kaien hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Ya kalau dipikir-pikir Benar kata Rangiku, Rukia memang sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Kaien.

Kali ini Rukia merasa benar-benar bagaikan Cinderella walaupun Kaien bilang ceritanya tidak mirip. Tapi Rukia menemukan kesamaannya, mereka hanya mendapatkan kesempatan sekali untuk bersenang-senang di luar rumah dan harus pulang pukul dua belas malam.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Kaien pergi meninggalkan Rukia menuju kelasnya, karena mereka ada di kelas yang berbeda. Rukia melambai ke arah Kaien saat pria itu berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya untuk melihat Rukia sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu menuju kelasnya.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Kaien, kemudian datang seorang guru yang tidak Rukia perhatikan karena dia sibuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Rukia memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Kaien nanti, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, pikir Rukia. Dan selama jam pelajaran dia terus terhanyut menghayalkan hal-hal apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia lakukan selama ini, hal-hal yang pastinya akan membuat dia sangat bahagia.

Tapi dia salah.

Rukia tidak pernah tahu, kalau nanti akhir kisahnya bukan seperti Cinderella, karena Rukia tidak akan pernah kembali pukul dua belas malam.

* * *

Ekspresi wajah Byakuya Kuchiki nampak sangat tidak bersahabat hari ini, seperti ada awan mendung yang berada di atas kepalanya. Sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti punya pendapat yang sama : _jangan mendekat kalau kau tidak ingin dapat masalah_.

Rukia hanya memandang Byakuya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu dari dari jauh. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya kakaknya tidak terus berada dalam keadaan yang membuat Rukia merasa bersalah. Rukia sebenarnya merasa sedikit geli sebab kakaknya selalu merasa sedih karena hal yang menurut Rukia sepele.

Dan kali ini kakaknya sedih karena mereka sekeluarga tidak jadi mendaki bukit. Rukia sudah bilang kalau mereka bisa pergi ke acara rutin keluarga itu tanpa dirinya, karena nanti dia harus ke rumah Rangiku. Tapi Byakuya bersikeras tidak akan pergi kalau tidak ada Rukia.

"Rayulah Byakuya, Rukia-chan," pinta Ibu Rukia setengah berbisik.

Rukia terkejut karena ibunya tiba-tiba hadir di belakangnya. "Rukia lagi mikir nih, kaa-san. Kira-kira nii-san lebih suka diajak nonton film atau makan es krim ya?"

"Es krim? Sejak kapan Byakuya bisa dirayu dengan es krim?" tanya ibu Rukia sambil mengerutkan kening karena heran.

"Hahahaha, Ibu _nggak_ tahu sih gimana nii-san kalau lagi berdua sama aku," jelas Rukia sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya dia jadi seperti apa? Sejauh ini yang ibu tahu dia itu benar-benar menyayangimu, Rukia. Jadi dia selalu mau menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Ibu jadi _nggak_ heran kenapa cewek-cewek yang ngedeketin dia jadi pada kabur. Ada yang salah kali, ya."

Rukia terkekeh. "Iya tuh, padahal nii-san kan cakep gitu, keren pula."

Ibu Rukia geleng-geleng kepala. "Dan lagi kakakmu itu kan seorang yang jabatannya tinggi di perusahaan. Mungkin dia harus mencari cewek sepertimu supaya bisa membuatnya sedikit…," Ibu Rukia berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kira-kira kenapa Byakuya begitu sayang padamu, ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta padamu?" Ibu Rukia bergidik setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Ah ibu ada-ada aja. Mana mungkin begitu. Ih, ibu juga aneh deh. Mana ada ibu yang heran kenapa kakak sayang sama adiknya."

"Tapi Rukia, Ibu juga baru sadar nih. Kok Byakuya gitu banget ya. Kalau _nggak_ bisa jalan-jalan sama kamu, dia langsung ngambek. Kalau _nggak_ ada kamu di meja makan, dia _nggak_ mau makan. Kalau _nggak_ ada kamu di rumah, dia nyari kemana-mana. Aduh, ibu jadi beneran takut nih. Takut kalau Byakuya naksir kamu."

"Laaah, emangnya Rukia mau apa sama nii-san?" bantah Rukia. "Rukia kan udah punya pacar!"

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal pacarmu, Byakuya kadang suka kelihatan marah banget kalau kamu keluar sama pacarmu. Katanya takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Ibu sih marahnya cuma kalau kamu pulangnya kemaleman atau _nggak_ pulang dulu sepulang sekolah. Ibu _nggak_ suka. Kamu harus jadi anak baik."

Rukia diam saja. _Mulai, deh_,pikirnya.

Ceramah ibu Rukia terhenti karena kehadiran Byakuya di samping mereka. Rukia kontan langsung terkejut mendapati kakaknya berdeham keras di sampingnya. "Kalau mau gosipin orang itu suaranya di kecilin dong. Aku denger semua lho."

Ibu Rukia terkekeh. "Rukia nih yang salah. Ibu mau masak dulu ya," ibu Rukia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Byakuya berdua.

"Ibu tuh aneh-aneh aja deh," kata Byakuya sambil geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap kepergian ibunya menuju dapur.

"Nii-san udahan sedihnya?" tanya Rukia kalem.

"Siapa yang sedih? Kakak kan tadi itu lagi bingung mikirin soal pekerjaan. Lagian ngapain juga kakak sedih mikirin kamu yang _nggak_ bisa ikut acara _hiking _keluarga."

"Aduh, nii-san jangan pura-pura deh. Keliatan kok dari wajah nii-san kalau nii-san sangat kecewa _nggak_ bisa _hiking _bareng Rukia."

"Idiih, ke_pede_an. _Nggak _ada kamu juga _nggak _apa-apa kok, ayah aja tuh yang bilang lebih baik _nggak _jadi pergi _hiking_ hari ini karena keluarga Rangiku memintamu untuk menemani anak mereka yang punya penyakit jalan sambil tidur. Sangat kasihan Rangiku itu, ckckck," elak Byakuya sambil berdecak pura-pura memasang ekspresi kasihan pada wajahnya.

"Ah, pasti nii-san kecewa deh. _Nggak _usah _ngeles_ gitu deh, nii-_chan_," ledek Rukia tersenyum geli. "Dari sorotan mata nii-san , Rukia tahu kalau nii-san sangat kecewa. Nii-san kan begitu mencintai diriku yang mungil nan manis ini."

"Idih," Byakuya pura-pura bergidik. "Kamu _nggak _mungil lho ya, tapi kerdil. Dan kamu juga _nggak_ manis."

Rukia geleng-geleng kepala. "Ah, nii-san ini. Padahal nii-san begitu menyukai rukia, kan? Kelihatan dari raut wajah dan ekspresi nii-san yang selama ini terkesan begitu mencintai diriku."

Byakuya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kakak masih normal."

"Wajah nii-san _nggak_ menunjukkan kalau nii-san normal," bantah Rukia mantap.

"Emangnya wajahnya kakak gimana?" tanya Byakuya dengan mimik ingin tahu.

"Itu…," Rukia berfikir sejenak. "Nampak seperti pria penyuka gadis mungil sepertiku."

"Wajah _lolycon_ maksudmu?" tanya Byakuya dengan mimik wajah keberatan di cap sebagai penyuka anak kecil alias _Lolyta Complex._

"_Nggak_," jawab Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Mana mungkin wajah nii-san ku tercinta seperti itu, wajah nii-san lebih mirip om-om mesum yang suka sama anak SMA."

Byakuya langsung melotot ke arah Rukia.

"Oke..oke.. maaf," kata Rukia tertawa geli melihat wajah kakaknya yang aneh karena melotot. "Acara _hiking_ kita ganti pake acara makan es krim yuk!" ajak Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Byakuya langsung menolak. "Tidak, kakak banyak pekerjaan."

"Yaaaah, padahal aku udah baik banget mau bayarin nii-san makan es krim. Uang saku milikku kan tinggal sedikit," kata Rukia pura-pura kecewa.

"Ya udah kalau kamu maksa," akhirnya Byakuya menyanggupi. Walaupun sebenarnya sedari tadi dia memang mau menemani Rukia.

"_Nggak_ jadi deh, _nggak_ ada duit. Nii-san kan tadi katanya banyak kerjaan," tolak Rukia.

"_Nggak_, _nggak_ ada," aku Byakuya yang mulai kalap karena adiknya mau mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi _nggak_ bisa. Rukia _nggak_ punya duit. Jangan bilang-bilang sama ibu ya kalau duit Rukia lagi xxxx," lapor Rukia berbisik ketelinga kakaknya.

Kening Byakuya berkerut. "Ya sudah, nanti kakak bayarin es krimnya. Nanti kakak kasih tambahan uang saku juga."

Rukia tersenyum geli, memang paling gampang kalau minta uang sama kakaknya. _Nggak_ ada ruginya punya kakak yang sangat sayang sama kita. Dan kali ini dia lagi-lagi sukses memalaki kakaknya.

"Kalau gitu hari Minggu ya nii-san, nanti malam kan aku nginep di rumah Rangiku."

"Iya, kakak _nggak_ lupa kok kalau kamu nginep di sana," kata Byakuya. Terdengar perubahan nada suara ketika dia berbicara.

"Aduuh.. nii-san. Selalu aja pengen ada Rukia," ujar Rukia yang sadar bahwa kakaknya tidak senang dia menginap di rumah Rangiku. "Kan kemarin kita udah ngerayain ulang tahunnya Rukia bareng-bareng," Rukia tersenyum, memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong makasih kadonya ya, nii-san. Bajunya bagus banget."

"Beneran?" Byakuya tidak menyangka kalau adiknya suka baju yang ia pilihkan, _dress_ pendek berwarna kuning muda. "Kakak datang sendirian waktu itu ke butik cewek, buat nyariin tuh baju. Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Dipakainya kalau kamu pergi ke acara spesial aja, ya?" pinta Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum. "_Nggak_ ah, mau Rukia pakai ke rumah Rangiku aja ntar malem."

Byakuya mencibir. "Terserah deh. Kalau gitu kakak nganggep acara nginepmu di rumah Rangiku itu acara spesial. Biar _nggak_ sakit hati."

Rukia tertawa menanggapi sikap kekanak-kanakan dari kakaknya. Siapa yang menyangka manager salah satu perusahaan besar di Tokyo ini, yang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ternyata punya sisi lain yang sangat kekanakan menurut Rukia.

Rukia dalam hati sangat berterima kasih pada kakaknya karena telah memberikannya baju baru sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Rukia diam-diam memang mau menggunakan itu ke acara spesialnya nanti malam. Acara kencannya dengan kekasihnya tercinta, dengan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, Kaien Shiba.

Rukia bersiul karena senang, sangat senang karena malam ini dia akan menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya. Oke, walaupun hanya sampai jam dua belas malam.

Kemarin adalah hari Kamis tanggal 14 Januari, saat Rukia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarganya. Dan hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Tadi Rukia masuk sekolah dan berbicara dengan Rangiku mengenai rencananya. Rangiku mau saja di ajak bekerja sama, karena itu adalah kado yang diberikan Rangiku untuk Rukia. Bagi Rukia kado dari Rangiku itu adalah kado yang sangat berharga.

Tapi Rukia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa itu juga adalah kado yang terburuk baginya.

* * *

Rukia terus tersenyum sepanjang hari, tanpa tahu kalau adalah pilihan yang salah jika memakai pakaian pemberian kakaknya nanti. Karena hari ini bukan hari terbaik untuknya. Yang akan terjadi hanya sebuah momen bersejarah yang akan menggoreskan luka dalam di hatinya.

Rukia bergegas menuju kamarnya, mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa untuk menginap. Setelah makan malam dia akan berangkat ke rumah Rangiku, diantar oleh kakaknya.

Rukia merapikan buku-bukunya, bermaksud memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Berhubung hari Senin ada ujian Biologi, jadi Rukia harus membawa buku-bukunya saat menginap. Belum lagi ajakannya tadi terhadap kakaknya untuk makan es krim berdua. Jadi kalau tidak belajar hari ini, kapan lagi dia bisa belajar?

Sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, Rukia berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

_Tenang, Rukia. Tenang. Kamu tidak akan ketahuan._

Rukia sebenarnya sedikit cemas, kalau sampai dia ketahuan oleh orang tuanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin orang tuanya tidak akan membiarkannya keluar lagi seumur hidup, atau yang terburuk. Rukia akan dipaksa menjauhi Kaien.

Orang tua Rukia memang sangat baik dan ramah, tapi Rukia tahu sifat kedua orang tuanya, kalau keduanya bisa bersikap keras terhadap anak mereka. Apalagi kalau kedua anaknya melanggar peraturan yang sudah mutlak ada di dalam keluarga mereka.

Tapi Rukia berusaha dan terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan ketahuan. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya, dia harus keluar. Dia merasa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa, kakaknya saja bisa pulang malam. Baiklah, karena urusan pekerjaan. Tapi kan Rukia sudah tujuh belas belas tahun! Dan dia sama sekali belum pernah merasa mendapatkan kebebasan seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang katanya diperbolehkan pulang pukul sebelas malam dengan pacar mereka asalkan pacar mereka yang mengantar pulang.

Rukia rasanya begitu iri pada teman-temannya, padahal menurut Rukia, pacarnya masih lebih baik dari pacar-pacar mereka. Dan Kaien tentunya adalah pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Rukia mencari-cari buku biologinya di atas meja, kemudian membuka halamannya satu persatu. Di temukannya sebuah lembaran kecil bertuliskan rangkuman pelajaran dengan huruf yang bisa dibilang sangat kecil.

Rukia tersenyum mengingat dia membuat rangkuman itu berdasarkan saran kekasihnya. Waktu itu Rukia mengadu pada Kaien karena kemampuannya dalam menghapal yang sangat lemah, Kaien menanggapi aduan Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"_Kalau ngapalin itu sambil ditulis di kertas, biar inget," saran Kaien kepada Rukia yang tengah cemberut melihat hasil ulangan Biologinya yang buruk._

"_Oh… gitu ya," tanggap Rukia serius. "Aku coba deh besok."_

"_Bagus... bagus, terus nulisnya itu di kertas yang kecil. Hurufnya juga kecil-kecil. Terus dibawa pas ujian, biar kalau kepepet juga tetep inget," kata Kaien meneruskan sarannya sambil nyengir._

_Rukia meremas lengan Kaien karena gemas. "Ada-ada aja."_

Rukia segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan menutup tasnya setelah memastikan semua buku yang dia perlukan sudah dia masukkan ke dalamnya.

Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam tiba. Rukia melihat langit di luar, memastikan cuaca akan baik-baik saja malam ini. Memastikan kalau tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa menggagalkan rencananya malam ini.

Rukia tersenyum setelah melihat bahwa langit baik-baik saja, tidak nampak adanya awan mendung sama sekali. Jadi Rukia segera keluar kamarnya dan mendapati aroma masakan ibunya yang begitu menggelitik hidungnya dan membuat perutnya berbunyi. Masih dengan senyum, Rukia langsung menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Menanti jam makan malam, yang masih sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi.

Dan Rukia terus saja tersenyum sepanjang detik itu, bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil di dapur, menemani ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam.

Rukia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa senyumnya itu tidak akan ada lagi. Senyumnya yang sumringah itu akan hilang secara permanen. Tapi mungkin yang paling penting saat ini adalah, Rukia tidak akan pernah bisa mencium aroma masakan ibunya lagi.

Sayang sekali, Rukia sekarang tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi siapapun tidak ada yang bisa meramalkan masa depan, bukan?

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mencuci peralatan makan mereka sekeluarga, Rukia langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan memakai baju pemberian kakaknya kemarin. Rukia kemudian berkaca di cermin, merapikan tampilannya. Saat merasa sudah sempurna dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menurut Rukia harum, Rukia merasa ada yang janggal.

Dia terlalu rapi, cantik, dan wangi!

Well, dia memang selalu cantik. Tapi jarang sekali dia mau menggunakan wewangian sebanyak kali ini. Rukia kembali menatap dirinya di cermin. Buru-buru dia melepas pakaian pemberian kakaknya, melipatnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

Setelah itu Rukia langsung berganti pakaian, dengan setelan rumah yang santai. Celana pendek dan baju kaos. Untungnya parfum yang dia semprotkan tadi banyak melekat di baju pemberian kakaknya, jadi kini dia merasa tubuhnya sudah dalam taraf wangi yang wajar.

"Nii-san!" panggil Rukia, mencari kakaknya setelah dia keluar kamar.

Byakuya yang dicari ternyata sudah memegang kunci mobil, Byakuya tampak sedikit puas karena adiknya memang bercanda soal dia akan menggunakan baju pemberiannya ke rumah Rangiku.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk dan kemudian mencium pipi ibunya, baru setelah itu ia mencium kening ayahnya. Rukia berpamitan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ayah dan ibu Rukia tidak curiga, karena memang Rukia adalah anak yang ceria.

Ceria dan penurut.

Rukia naik di atas mobil, duduk di samping pengemudi setelah kakaknya berhasil mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi. Rumah Rangiku hanya sekitar dua kilometer dari rumah Rukia. Byakuya memandang heran ke arah Rukia yang nampak begitu senang, lebih senang dan lebih ceria dari biasanya menurutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya membuka obrolan mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Rukia santai sambil bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu yang tidak Byakuya kenali.

"Tapi kau nampak sangat senang."

Rukia tertawa. "Tentu saja. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan malam Minggu di rumah teman. Aku yakin, aku dan Rangiku nanti akan mengalami malam Minggu yang menyenangkan."

Kening Byakuya berkerut. "Jadi kau lebih senang menghabiskan malam Minggumu dengan temanmu daripada dengan kami?"

"Oh kakak! Jujur saja, aku bosan. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan aku keluar rumah sampai malam. Padahal teman-temanku selalu saja punya acara yang seru saat malam. Dan mendengar mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan keesokan paginya, membuatku sedikit iri."

"Tapi Rukia, tidak baik kalau seorang wanita itu keluar saat malam hari," Byakuya memulai ceramahnya dengan formal.

Rukia merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu dari ibu dan ayah, dan aku harap nii-san tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagisekarang."

"Ayah dan ibu menyayangimu, Rukia. Maka dari itu mereka tidak ingin kau menjadi wanita yang… tidak baik."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku ke luar rumah saat malam?" tanya Rukia, memberikan penekanan pada pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin saja kau menjadi gadis yang liar," jawab Byakuya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Nii-san, ayah, dan ibu harusnya percaya padaku. Aku hanya minta sedikit kebebasan, aku merasa hidupku selama tujuh belas tahun ini selalu penuh dengan kekangan."

Byakuya melihat adiknya lewat sudut matanya, nampak wajah Rukia yang sedikit kecewa.

"Aku menceritakan ini pada nii-san, karena aku sudah mulai tidak tahan," aku Rukia sejurus kemudian. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa sedikit lega. Ternyata menceritakan masalah kita kepada orang lain memang adalah salah satu pilihan yang terbaik jika ingin merasa lebih tenang."

Byakuya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berdua keluar sampai malam?"

Rukia tersenyum pahit. "Tidak usah, entah mengapa keinginanku tiba-tiba menghilang."

Byakuya mengusap kepala adiknya dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku yakin, setelah kau lulus SMA, proteksi ayah dan ibu terhadapmu akan sedikit berkurang. Kakak akan mencoba berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu nanti."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau kena sidang."

Byakuya terkekeh. "Dulu aku juga diperlakukan sama kok. Makanya kakak tidak bisa punya pacar."

Rukia terkejut. "Serius?"

"Iya, dulu kakak mau ngajak jalan pacar juga _nggak _bisa. Alhasil kakak jadi ditinggalin dan sejak saat itu, hanya satu gadis yang kakak lihat. Adik kakak tercinta, Rukia Kuchiki," cerita Byakuya memecah kekakuan mereka sejak tadi.

"Idiiiih, aku mesti beneran jauh-jauh dari kakak ni," Rukia bergidik dan memasang tampang jijik.

Byakuya terkekeh. "Udah mau sampai, nih."

Byakuya menghentikan mobilnya tiga menit kemudian.

Rukia segera turun dan memencet bel. Rangiku muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan membukakan gerbang untuk Rukia. Saat melihat Byakuya sedang bersama Rukia, Rangiku sedikit salah tingkah.

_Byakuya Kuchiki memang sangat tampan!_

"Bagus, pintu gerbang di gembok ya seperti tadi," saran Byakuya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Rangiku memerah melihat Byakuya yang sedang tersenyum.

_Aduh! Manis banget! Rasanya kepingin jungkir balik kalau lihat senyum menawan khas Byakuya Kuchiki. Syukur deh ni cowok nggak laku-laku. Kalau laku,pasti bakalan banyak cewek yang dibikin frustasi._

Rangiku tersadar dari lamunannya saat Rukia menepuk pundaknya. "Eh, bilang iya dong sama kakakku, biar dia tenang ninggalin aku di rumahmu."

Rangiku langsung buru-buru mengangguk, rasanya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara karena suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Byakuya tersenyum. "Kakak pamit dulu ya Rukia-chan, terimakasih Rangiku-san," Byakuya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi setelah melambaikan tangan.

"Malu-maluin," ejek Rukia setelah mobil kakaknya tidak nampak di hadapannya lagi.

"Yee… biarin, cakep sih," Rangiku membela dirinya sendiri. "Nenek-nenek yang udah rabun aja tahu kalau kakakmu itu cakep banget. Sayang adiknya biasa aja."

Rukia mencubit lengan Rangiku. "Awas kamu, ya."

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" Rangiku mengusap lengannya. "Belum punya pacar, kan?"

"_Nggak _boleh tahu," jawab Rukia tegas. Jawaban yang sukses membuat Rangiku menampakkan wajah kecewa.

"Yaaaaaaah, yaudah deh kalau _nggak_ mau ngasih tahu juga _nggak_ apa-apa. Paling juga belum punya seperti biasa. Aku heran, tuh cowok cakep amat tapi kok belum punya cewek. Suruh sama aku aja, aku janji akan setia sehidup semati."

Rukia berdecak. "Kakak nggak suka sama cewek yang dadanya gede, tadi dia ngomong kalau suka sama cewek yang mungil kayak aku."

"Heeeeh? Serius?" tanya Rangiku dengan mata melotot.

Rukia mengangguk mantap. Anggukan mantap Rukia sukses membuat Rangiku melihat ke arah dadanya. Rukia mendahului Rangiku melewati gerbang. Rangiku masih di luar, nampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Rukia menahan tawanya dalam hati.

Tapi tawa Rukia tidak bisa di tahan lagi saat dia mendengar gumaman Rangiku.

"Ada suntikan buat ngecilin buah dada _nggak _ya…"

Wajah Rangiku merah padam saat mendengar tawa Rukia. "Idih, jangan ngerjain aku gitu dong. Serius nih," katanya sejurus kemudian dan menyusul Rukia ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Rukia dan Rangiku menonton televisi di ruang keluarga rumah Rangiku, menunggu kedatangan Kaien. Mereka tidak terlalu lama menunggu, karena setelah lima belas menit masuk ke dalam rumah, terdengar suara bel yang menandakan kedatangan seseorang.

"Aduh, aku belum siap-siap," Rukia panik.

"Aku deh yang bukain pintu, kamu ganti baju di kamarku aja," kata Rangiku. Rukia menurut dan segera menuju kamar Rangiku. Dia sudah sering ke rumah ini, jadi dia tidak perlu bertanya kamar Rangiku ada dimana.

Rukia bergegas berganti pakaian. Rukia bersyukur karena ternyata aroma parfumnya masih melekat pada pakaiannya. Rukia sebenarnya agak khawatir baju itu jadi ber-aroma sedikit aneh karena dia taruh di dalam tasnya. Well, memang berlebihan. Bukankah baju itu hanya sekitar kurang dari tiga puluh menit berada di dalam tasnya?

Rukia nampak puas dengan penampilannya dan segera keluar dari kamar Rangiku.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Kaien menyambut Rukia dengan senyum.

Rukia berlari ke arah Kaien. Kaien merentangkan tangannya menyambut Rukia yang berlari ke arah pelukannya.

Rangiku memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan mesra-mesraan di depanku. Pergi sana cepetan!"

Rukia dan Kaien tertawa. "Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bisa mesra-mesraan," kata Rukia kemudian mencium pipi Kaien.

Kaien hanya menanggapi Rukia dengan senyum. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, sebelum Rangiku naik darah," katanya pada Rukia, setelah itu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Rangiku. "Makanya cepat cari pacar!"

Rangiku menanggapi ejekan Kaien dengan tatapan dingin. Kaien terkekeh.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Rukia.

"Iya! Cepat pergi deh, bikin sakit mata!" Kata Rangiku dengan tajam.

Rukia terkekeh. "Udah jangan marah lagi, dong!"

Rangiku tidak menanggapi rayuan Rukia.

"Inget lho, jangan tidur sebelum aku pulang!" perintah Rukia lembut.

Kenyataan bahwa Rukia masih mengingat dan mengkhawatirkan penyakitnya membuat Rangiku melunak. "Iya… makasih ya Rukia, udah mau nemenin aku. Aku _nggak_ bakalan tidur deh, kan berabe kalau aku jalan sambil tidur terus _nggak_ ada yang ngontrol, aku takut ntar kalau aku jalan keluar rumah tanpa sadar. Makasi udah mau khawatir…" Rangiku tersenyum dengan tatapan terharu. Dia benar-benar menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

Rukia terkekeh. "Maksudku itu, kalau kamu tidur sebelum aku pulang. Siapa coba yang bukain aku pintu?"

Wajah Rangiku langsung merah padam, ekspresi terharunya langsung hilang dari wajahnya, digantikan dengan tatapan marah. "Udah… udah… kalian pergi aja deh sana!" perintah Rangiku dan mendorong Rukia keluar dari rumahnya.

Rukia tertawa. "Sampai jumpa Rangiku, sayang….," pamit Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya setelah naik di boncengan motor Kaien.

Rangiku hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi sikap Rukia.

Setelah Rukia dan Kaien tidak nampak lagi dihadapannya. Rangiku mengunci gerbang dan pintu rumahnya. Sesampainya di dalam Rumah, ia langsung melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya, ditemani beberapa snack dan coca-cola.

Baru satu jam ia berada di depan televisi tapi Rangiku merasa matanya sangat berat. Akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, matanya menutup di depan televisi yang masih menyala.

* * *

Sesampainya di kota, Kaien menitipkan motornya di rumah salah seorang teman mereka yang rumahnya memang ada di dalam kota. Kaien memang sengaja menitip motornya di sana karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Rukia di jalan.

Kaien menghampiri Rukia setelah selesai berurusan dengan pemilik Rumah tempatnya menitip motor.

Rukia sedang memandang ke sekeliling.

Tokyo saat malam hari! Begitu banyak lampu yang menyala menggantikan bintang di langit. Rukia yang jarang melihat pemandangan malam langsung terpukau dibuatnya.

"Aku suka lampu!" pekik Rukia saat dia dan Kaien sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota yang masih ramai walaupun sudah malam.

"Sssst!" perintah Kaien. "Jangan ribut!"

"Biarin, _nggak _ada yang peduli tuh," bantah Rukia sambil mencibir. "Kita mau kemana nih?"

Kaien tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia yang terkejut langsung refleks menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia sudah sekitar dua langkah di depan Kaien. Rukia segera mundur dua langkah, membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Kaien.

Ditatapnya Kaien lekat-lekat. "Ada apa?"

Kaien tampak salah tingkah, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Rukia heran, Kaien yang tampak malu-malu itu jelas adalah pemandangan langka. Biasanya Kaien itu selalu nampak tenang, terakhir Kaien bersemu seperti ini adalah saat mereka kelas tiga SMP. Saat Kaien menembaknya di awal tahun ajaran. "Kemana?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Kaien penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Begini Rukia…," Kaien menghembuskan nafas, berusaha menyusun kata-kata.

"Ya?" Rukia mulai tidak sabar.

"Kamu kan sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, sudah dewasa. Aku juga sudah dewasa. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa."

Rukia masih belum mengerti. "Lalu?"

Kaien nampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Cara bicara Kaien yang mulai formal membuat Rukia berfikir keras. "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Kaien menghembuskan nafas panjang, di taruhnya kedua tangannya di pundak Rukia, dia menundukkan kepala. Kaien sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Rukia. "Aku ingin meminta dirimu sepenuhnya. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Rukia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Kaien.

"Aduh! Kau ini memang lamban!" seru Kaien, ia langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia mengikuti langkah kaki Kaien yang terkesan buru-buru.

"Disini," kata Kaien tiba-tiba dan berhenti mendadak. "Kita masuk saja, aku pasrah kamu mau nerima ajakanku atau _nggak_."

Rukia melongo. Mereka berdiri di sebuah tempat yang menurut Rukia terlalu cepat bagi hubungan mereka.

Sebuah hotel bintang lima yang menjulang tinggi.

Dari lambang yang tertera di samping hotel, lambang burung phoenix. Rukia langsung tahu kalau hotel ini adalah milik keluarga Shiba. Keluarga Kaien memang kaya raya.

Rukia merasa belum siap mental. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kaien akan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Rukia memang sangat mencintai Kaien, dan mau saja memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Kaien, tapi kalau memberikan seluruh tubuhnya…

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tapi kebimbangan hati Rukia yang nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya jelas tidak diperhatikan oleh Kaien, karena Kaien tetap menggiring Rukia masuk ke dalam hotel.

Rukia masih bingung, bagaimana nanti di dalam. Apa dia dia harus menerima ajakan Kaien atau tidak. Memang malam ini dia merasa penampilannya sangat sempurna, dia juga mengenakan pakaian dalam yang bagus. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau semisal Kaien nanti mau membuka pakaiannya, dia tidak akan merasa malu.

Kaien dan Rukia sekarang sudah berada di dalam lift, tapi Rukia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Apa yang terjadi nanti kalau seandainya ayah dan ibunya tahu mengenai hal ini? Kalau dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi. Rukia pasti akan dibunuh oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya dia menolak malam ini? Pastinya hubungan dia dan Kaien akan merenggang, begitu menurut majalah yang Rukia baca. Menolak ajakan seorang pria dalam berhubungan seks sama saja dengan menginjak harga diri mereka! Dan dengan sendirinya mereka nanti akan menjauh.

Rukia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kaien bisa senekat ini mengajaknya masuk hotel. Kaien yang selama ini selalu nampak tenang, kalem, dan dewasa. Kaien yang sama sekali tidak pernah melecehkan dirinya. Kaien yang selalu melindunginya dan memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti seorang wanita, dilindungi dan dikasihi.

"Sudah sampai," kata Kaien tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Rukia terkejut karena mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam salah satu kamar hotel yang terbilang mewah. Kamar itu sangat luas, perabotannya tertata rapi. Ada sebuah ranjang berukuran besar, sebuah televisi berlayar _flat_ berukuran 41 inchi. Dan sebuah jendela besar yang tertutup tirai megah.

"Rukia…," suara Kaien melembut. Jantung Rukia berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya padaku," kata Kaien mantap.

Kalimat Kaien sukses membuat Rukia semakin tegang. Kaien nampak kebingungan melihat ekspresi Rukia.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Rukia? Kamu _nggak_ mau ya?" Kaien bertanya dengan nada sarat kekhawatiran.

Tangis Rukia pecah. "Aku sangat ingin, Kaien… Aku begitu mencintaimu. Tapi ini terlalu cepat untukku."

Kaien menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaien kemudian berbalik.

Rukia langsung merengkuh tubuh Kaien. "Jangan jauhi aku karena aku menolak, aku mencintaimu Kaien. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Tentu saja tidak, Rukia-chan. Ini semua mutlak hakmu mau menolak ataupun menerima ajakanku."

Kaien langsung membalik tubuhnya, mencium kening Rukia. "Bisa katakan padaku kapan kau akan siap? Karena sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar."

Perkataan Kaien yang sepertinya sangat tidak menganggap bahwa seks itu tabu, membuat Rukia sedikit canggung. Dan muncullah pertanyaan dalam benak Rukia. _Apa Kaien sering melakukan hal ini ya?_

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul lagi dalam benak Rukia. Kaien terlalu tenang dan ringan menyampaikan maksudnya sejak tadi. walaupun di awal tadi dia begitu _nervous_, tapi sekarang…

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaien yang mulai menangkap ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa kau sering mengajak wanita lain ke hotel?" tanya Rukia yang mulai memanas. "Kenapa kau begitu mudah memintaku untuk berhubungan tanpa malu sedikitpun?"

Kaien mengangkat kedua alisnya dan sontak tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Rukia nampak tersinggung, sepertinya Kaien akan mengakui perbuatannya dan mengejek bahwa Rukia adalah cewek yang tolol karena selama ini mau saja dibodohi oleh dirinya.

Kaien tetap saja tertawa. Rukia jelas-jelas nampak kesal. "Baiklah, aku tahu kau anak pengusaha kaya raya, tapi aku bukan cewek gampangan. Huh, pantas saja kau begitu setia. Mungkin karena selama ini kau mengira kalau aku adalah cewek yang _nggak_ gampang kamu taklukin, jadi kamu ngerasa dapet tantangan. Untung aja barusan aku _nggak_ mau diapa-apain sama kamu."

"Kamu kebanyakan baca novel, Rukia," ejek Kaien.

Wajah Rukia merah padam. "Aku mau pulang!" Rukia langsung membalik tubuhnya menuju pintu.

Kaien tertawa geli. Rukia berusaha membuka pintu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena pintu itu telah dikunci oleh Kaien.

Rukia menatap Kaien. Kaien tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengangkat kunci kamar dengan tangan kirinya. Rukia berlari ke arah Kaien, berusaha meraih kunci itu.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriak Rukia tanpa mengendorkan usahanya meraih kunci kamar dari tangan Kaien.

Tapi Kaien lebih kuat daripada Rukia, dicekalnya kaki gadis itu sehingga Rukia langsung limbung kehilangan keseimbangan ke arah Kaien. Kaien menangkap pinggang Rukia, dan memeluknya. Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Kaien mendudukkan Rukia di atas ranjang, memeluk Rukia dengan satu tangan, menghalangi setiap usaha Rukia untuk melepaskan diri lalu mencium Rukia dengan paksa. Rukia merasakan ciuman Kaien begitu ganas, sangat berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Kaien melanjutkan serangannya, menciumi leher Rukia. Rukia tidak berontak sekeras tadi karena sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Kaien tersenyum puas.

Ditariknya tubuhnya dari tubuh Rukia.

Rukia menangis. "Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tidak akan melawan lagi."

Kaien terkekeh. "Janji?"

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku, Kaien. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu."

Keluhan Rukia sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Kaien. "Kau janji tidak akan melawan, memberontak, atau menolakku?"

Rukia tersenyum pahit. "Aku janji, tapi tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun."

"Bagus," kata Kaien sambil mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya.

Rukia bisa melihat tubuh Kaien yang putih dan sangat proporsional. Yang kalau dalam keadaan biasa pasti dia akan menjerit dan memeluk tubuh itu. Tapi saat ini dia sangat tidak bernafsu melakukannya, karena lelaki di hadapannya ini baru saja mengkhinati kepercayaannya.

Kaien merebahkan tubuh Rukia di atas ranjang lalu mencium Rukia. Rukia kini mendapati ciuman Kaien yang biasa, yang sangat lembut. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Kaien.

"Katanya _nggak_ mau nolak," kata Kaien melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau membalas, kan?" kata Rukia. Suaranya terdengar lesu tak bernyawa.

Kaien tertawa, kemudian kembali menindih tubuh Rukia di atas ranjang. Dia menautkan jari jemari tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Rukia. Kali ini dia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam menunggu reaksi Rukia.

Rukia merasa ada yang terselip di antara tangannya dan tangan Kaien. Rukia kemudian menoleh ke arah tangan kirinya.

Kaien menyadari hal itu lalu melepas jari jemarinya, Rukia terkejut karena dirinya mendapati sebuah cincin kini ada di atas telapak tangannya.

Kaien mengangkat tubuhnya, kini wajahnya dan wajah Rukia berhadapan. "Jangan menolak, ya? Tadi kan kamu sudah janji."

Rukia Kuchiki menatap Kaien dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memintamu, Rukia Kuchiki, untuk menjadi kekasihku sehidup semati. Aku ingin dirimu sepenuhnya untuk menjadi milikku. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk melamarmu, tapi kita sudah sama-sama dewasa menurutku. Sudah waktunya aku mengikatmu supaya kamu tidak pergi jauh dariku. Aku belum bisa memintamu menikah secara formal di hadapan kedua orang tuamu, tapi aku janji suatu saat nanti aku akan meminta mereka untuk menyerahkanmu padaku. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia."

Rukia tertegun. Ini mimpi?

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Kaien sambil tertawa. "Aku _nggak_ mau ngajakin kamu _free sex _kok. Kamu bikin aku mau mati ketawa tadi."

Wajah Rukia merah padam. "Sialan."

Kaien langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Rukia, membiarkan Rukia untuk bangun.

"Aku sudah takut banget tadi, aku pikir kamu mau mengkhianati kepercayaanku," kata Rukia masih berusaha menahan malu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya padamu, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin menodai gadis yang aku cintai," kata Kaien sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Bisa mencium dan memelukmu saja sudah membuatku sangat puas. Karena memang itu batasan yang bisa aku tolerir."

Rukia mencibir. "Aktingmu barusan benar-benar membuatku kalap. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan mengutukmu sesampainya aku di rumah kalau kau sampai benar-benar melakukan sesuatu padaku tadi."

"Hahahahahaha… Jadi bagaimana nona Kuchiki? Apakah anda bersedia menjadi kekasihku sehidup semati?" tanya Kaien dengan tatapan serius.

Rukia salah tingkah. Tapi ia berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Aku bersedia."

Kaien tersenyum, lalu mengambil cincin yang kini ada di genggaman tangan Rukia dan memasangkannya di tangan kiri Rukia. Kenyataan bahwa cincin itu dipasangkan di tangan kiri Rukia, bukan di tangan kanananya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Rukia telah menikah dengan Kaien, bukan hanya sekedar bertunangan. Rukia merasa sangat bahagia, dia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

Kaien kemudian turun dari ranjang dan menarik tangan Rukia, mengajak Rukia ke arah jendela. Kaien menekan tombol salah satu remote yang tadi dia ambil di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Tirai jendela itu otomatis terbuka menampilkan pemandangan malam kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu. Rukia terperangah melihat pemandangan kota yang begitu indah.

Rukia melihat ke arah Kaien yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap keindahan malam. Rukia memeluk tubuh Kaien dari samping. Rukia memeluk tubuh yang masih tidak tertutup apapun itu dengan antusias.

Kini Rukia menatap pemandangan kota tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kaien melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pundak Rukia. Mereka sama-sama terhipnotis oleh pemandangan kota yang begitu indah.

Rukia Kuchiki merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Hari yang ia yakini pasti sangat diidam-idamkan oleh gadis manapun di dunia ini. Mungkin gadis lain memang beruntung mempunyai orang tua yang tidak mengekang mereka, tapi mereka tidak mungkin seberuntung Rukia yang memiliki Kaien dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Rukia terus saja menatap cincin yang tersemat di jarinya sambil tersenyum. Kaien melihat tingkah laku Rukia dengan tatapan geli.

Setelah merasa cukup lelah berdiri, Kaien kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Kursi itu nampak sangat nyaman. Rukia pikir kursi itu di ambil oleh Kaien untuk dirinya tapi ternyata Kaien sendiri yang duduk di kursi itu.

Melihat kenyataan itu, Rukia sempat dibuat agak sebal, tapi tidak diperbesarnya masalah itu. Segera Rukia membalik badannya, berniat mengambil kursi yang lain untuk duduk di depan jendela sembari menatap langit malam.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kaien ketika Rukia berbalik.

"Ngambil kursi."

"Lho?" Kaien nampak heran. "Duduk di sini aja," pinta Kaien sambil menunjuk ke arah pangkuannya dengan tatapan matanya.

Wajah Rukia bersemu. Disambutnya permintaan Kaien tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Kaien tersenyum sambil memeluk Rukia yang kini sudah duduk di pangkuannya dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Rukia.

"Kamu suka pantai atau gunung?" tanya Kaien pada Rukia.

"Pantai!" jawab Rukia riang sambil memainkan jari Kaien yang kini ada di perutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu setelah menikah kita akan membangun rumah di pantai," ucap Kaien serius. Tidak ada nada bercanda dalam suaranya.

"Heh?" Rukia terkejut. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Mau rumah yang besar atau yang kecil?" Kaien bertanya lagi. Rukia semakin salah tingkah. Karena Rukia tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Kaien mengusap puncak kepala Rukia dengan lembut kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita akan membangun rumah sederhana di pinggir pantai, yang menghadap ke barat biar bisa melihat matahari tenggelam. Atau kau mau rumah yang besar?" Kaien tidak menunggu Rukia menjawab, dan tetap melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku pribadi sih lebih suka rumah yang kecil. Cukup untuk kita berdua dan anak-anak kita. Rumah yang kecil tidak perlu membuatku berkeliling jauh di sekitar rumah kalau ingin mencarimu, karena aku ingin selalu kau ada di dalam jangkauan pandanganku."

Rukia tidak bisa menahan lagi kebahagiaan yang memuncah di dadanya, dia langsung menangis. Butir air matanya jatuh di lengan kanan kaien yang tengah memeluk Rukia.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaien sarat kekhawatiran.

Rukia menggeleng. "Entahlah… terlalu bahagia, jadi sampai nangis begini."

"Hahahhaha," Kaien tertawa pelan di telinga Rukia. "Untungnya cowok nggak emosional ya, kalau emosional bisa-bisa aku nangis tiap hari."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Habis setiap ngeliat kamu, aku rasanya bahagiaaaaa banget."

Rukia membalik kepalanya, menatap Kaien sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Dasar cowok tukang gombal."

Kaien tersenyum,tapi senyum itu tidak menyiratkan kalau dia sedang bercanda melainkan senyum meyakinkan bahwa setiap ucapannya itu bukanlah candaan. Namun senyum itu langsung hilang ketika Rukia mencium bibirnya. Kaien membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut, karena dia selalu ingin memberikan kelembutan disetiap sentuhannya terhadap gadis yang sangat dia cintai ini.

Tanpa terasa ternyata sudah pukul dua belas malam. Kaien mengajak Rukia pulang. Rukia mengangguk tanda setuju. Dan mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan hotel itu.

Setelah ke luar dari kamar itu, Rukia baru sadar kalau mereka memasuki kamar bernomor empat belas, sesuai dengan tanggal lahirnya.

"Kenapa _nggak_ taruh motornya di parkiran hotel aja tadi?" tanya Rukia setelah mereka ke luar _lobby_ hotel.

"Soalnya pengen gandengan tangan sama kamu di jalan. Kan jarang bisa begini," jawab Kaien yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan rukia sambil menyusuri pinggiran jalan di kota.

Wajah Rukia kembali bersemu. "Udahan ah gombalnya, ntar wajahku jadi merah permanen lagi. Kamu mau punya pacar yang wajahnya kayak kepiting rebus?"

"Mau aja. Asalkan itu kamu," jawab Kaien lagi.

Nada suara Kaien yang tidak nampak sama sekali seperti bercanda membuat Rukia merasa rohnya terlepas dari tubuhnya dan melayang entah kemana. Rukia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kaien dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Oh iya!" Kaien menepuk jidatnya, menampakkan dirinya benar-benar terlupa akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Tunggu bentar di sini yaa…," pinta Kaien sambil menepuk pundak Rukia. "Aku pergi sebentar."

Kaien langsung berlari tanpa mengacuhkan Rukia yang sudah membuka mulutnya mau bertanya dia akan kemana. Rukia kontan langsung cemberut. Rukia bersandar di salah satu tembok pertokoan yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Dia menunggu Kaien yang pergi entah kemana meninggalkannya.

Kaien berlari dengan cepat, dia sengaja membiarkan Rukia. _Cuma lima menit_. Batinnya. Dia berniat mengambil boneka Chappy besar di salah satu toko di dekat sana yang dia beli tadi pagi. Mungkin sekarang Rukia sedang cemberut menunggunya, Kaien tertawa dalam hati setelah mengingat hal itu. Tapi Kaien yakin, pasti setelah dia membawa boneka Chappy ini ke hadapan Rukia, Rukia pasti akan menangis bahagia lagi.

Kaien tersenyum puas saat membayar pesanannya yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan bungkus kado bening yang membungkus setiap lekuk boneka tersebut. Kaien membayar dan langsung pergi dari toko tersebut tanpa meminta kembaliannya karena dia tidak ingin membiarkan Rukia lama menunggu.

* * *

**Rukia's home**

"Ada apa denganmu Byakuya?" tanya ibu Rukia yang melihat Byakuya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Rasanya sangat aneh kalau tidak ada Rukia di rumah," kata Byakuya.

Ibu Rukia langsung tertawa. "Kamu seperti anak kecil saja."

"Oh iya! Aku punya janji dengannya besok, aku akan menelponnya dan menanyakan dia mau di jemput jam berapa. Aku lupa menanyakan itu tadi."

Ibu Rukia hanya menatap tingkah Byakuya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal Byakuya bisa saja besok pagi menelpon dan langsung menjemput Rukia. Tapi rupanya Byakuya terlalu rindu pada adiknya yang memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari dirinya sejak kecil.

Byakuya memencet nomor rumah keluarga Rangiku. Byakuya menunggu jawaban sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja tempat telpon rumahnya bersemayam.

Byakuya menunggu agak lama, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang yang mengangkat telepon. Suara seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berada di dunia lain

* * *

**Rangiku's home**

Rangiku tertidur di depan televisi. Dia tertidur sangat nyenyak sampai telinganya menangkap suara telepon bordering. Rangiku berdiri mengikuti nalurinya tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berjalan hendak mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara setengah sadarnya.

"Halo," jawab Byakuya. "Apa Rukia ada?"

"Rukia pergi sama Kaien ke kota," jawab Rangiku singkat. Tanpa kesadaran tentu saja.

Telepon itu tiba-tiba terputus, tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi dirinya. Rangiku langsung meletakkan gagang telpon kemudian bersandar di tembok dekat meja telepon dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

**Rukia's home**

Raut wajah Byakuya langsung berubah setelah mendengar jawaban di seberang telepon. Di bantingnya telepon rumahnya. Hal itu langsung memancing perhatian ibu Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibu Rukia panik. "Ada apa dengan Rukia?"

"Cowok bangsat itu membawa Rukia pergi," jawab Byakuya dengan amarah yang meluap. "Beraninya dia membawa adikku pergi tanpa seizinku," geram Byakuya.

Ibu Rukia langsung paham akan keadaan dan memanggil suaminya.

"Ayah dengan mobil, aku dengan motor. Mereka ke kota," kata Byakuya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

* * *

Rukia menunggu kehadiran Kaien, sudah sekitar lima menit Kaien menghilang dari hadapannya dan belum muncul sampai saat ini. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kedua sepatunya. Di hembuskannya nafas panjang. Padahal Kaien baru pergi sebentar, tapi dia seolah-oleh ditinggal oleh Kaien selama beberapa jam.

Rukia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya. Rukia langsung semangat mengangkat kedua kepalanya. "Kamu kemana aja sih Kai…"

Kalimat Rukia langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat kalau orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu bukanlah Kaien. Bukan Kaien Shiba yang dia tunggu sejak tadi, yang baru saja pergi lima menit yang lalu.

Tapi orang lain.


	6. the truth 6

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

* * *

_Apa itu cinta?_

_Benarkah cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gelap mata?_

_Bisakah cinta membuat seseorang gila dan lupa diri?_

_Kalau begitu, bisakah cinta.. hadir disini, menyembuhkanku? _

_Aku ragu…_

* * *

**Truth #6: A Darkness**

Rukia Kuchiki menatap Ichigo Kurosaki, dilihatnya tatapan amarah dari kedua mata pria itu. Tapi Rukia Kuchiki berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya, ia memilih menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya alih-alih berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kini sudah mulai gugup.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan nada cinta ketika menyebut nama Kaien?" dengus Ichigo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap kafe walaupun tidak ada hal yang menarik disana, hanya plafon berwarna pink muda.

Rukia terkejut mendengar ucapan Ichigo, tapi tidak digubrisnya perkataan itu. Rukia Kuchiki hanya diam membisu, sedikit tersentak.

_Nada__ cinta? _pikirnya dalam diam.

_Harusnya rasa itu sudah hilang…_

Mata Rukia kembali berkaca-kaca, rasa yang selama ini berusaha ditahan olehnya, berusaha untuk dia lupakan kembali bergejolak dalam jiwanya. Rukia Kuchiki tidak sadar, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa sudah lupa, tapi hatinya tidak bisa lupa, bahwa dulu cintanya hanya satu, hanya Kaien Shiba.

Rukia kembali melihat ke arah Ichigo, tubuhnya tersentak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang sadar dengan keanehan Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, yang baru saja bertanya padanya memang Ichigo Kurosaki tapi entah kenapa yang baru saja terlihat di matanya adalah seorang Kaien Shiba.

"Kau kenapa?" ulang Ichigo dengan nada khawatir.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia sudah melalui masalah ini selama setahun. Kali ini dia pasti sudah kuat, sudah bisa melupakan segalanya. Ya, bisa melupakan segalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa begitu tenang. Mungkin karena hatinya mulai menyadari sesuatu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja?" ajak Rukia tanpa menghilangkan senyum pada wajahnya.

Ichigo mendesah panjang kemudian mengangguk, bagaimanapun ia merasa dirinya harus mengerti keadaan Rukia yang kini mungkin sedang terguncang ketika mengingat masa lalunya yang notabene menurut Rukia sangat pedih. Tapi Ichigo malah melihat sebaliknya, sejak tadi Rukia bercerita dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh cinta yang mendalam, yang jujur dan tulus dari dalam hati. Memang awalnya dia tampak begitu rapuh dan terluka, tapi setelah bibir Rukia mulai bercerita, entah mengapa tatapan sedih Rukia berubah menjadi tatapan penuh cinta yang menerawang entah kemana yang pasti bukan pada dirinya.

Ichigo memendam kegeraman dalam hatinya, karena ia tahu satu hal, tatapan mata Rukia itu berubah setelah ia menyebut nama Kaien Shiba dalam ceritanya.

* * *

Rukia terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya sambil menangis. Gadis berambut ungu dan berkulit hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada heran.

Gadis tadi menjawab sambil terisak. "Hiks… aku menjatuhkan… hiks.. cincin pemberian kekasihku… hiks.. di dalam mobil."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. _Lha terus, apa urusannya sama aku?_

"Bantu aku mencarinya," pinta gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Rukia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, bagaimana kalau menunggu pacarku kembali? Kita bisa mencarinya bertiga," tawar Rukia berusaha ramah.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nanti keburu pacarku yang datang duluan…"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang, memotong perkataan gadis tadi.

Gadis itu menelan air liur, Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan pada wajahnya.

"Mana cincin pemberianku?" tanya pria itu kemudian. Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Mana cincin pemberianku?" ulang pria itu, kali ini lebih keras.

"A…aku menjatuhkannya di dalam mobil," jawab gadis itu terbata-bata, isak tangisnya sudah hilang digantikan dengan kegugupan yang amat nyata.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya pria itu dingin. Matanya yang berwarna hijau seolah menatap dengan tajam dan menusuk, padahal menurut Rukia pria ini sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi –datar.

"Su..sudah."

"Sudah kau temukan?"

Baru saja gadis itu mau menjawab, tapi pria itu lagi-lagi memotongnya. "Hahahaha, tentu saja belum, kalau sudah, pasti kini kau sedang mengenakannya, kau kan tidak mungkin melepaskannya. Ya, kan?" desak pria itu, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya yang justru semakin membuat bulu kuduk Rukia meremang.

Gadis itu merengut, tidak berani menyahut perkataan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan pukul aku, aku akan mencarinya sekarang, lima menit, dalam lima menit akan kutemukan cincin itu," kata gadis itu kemudian –memberanikan diri.

"Dasar banyak omong!" dengus pria itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak memukul gadis tadi. Gadis itu segera bersembunyi di punggung Rukia.

Rukia menatap garang ke arah pria itu. "Beraninya kau memukul seorang gadis."

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak pria itu dengan ekspresi yang sama –datar. (Hei, bisa kau bayangkan seorang berekspresi datar bisa membentak seseorang? Pasti sangat aneh, dan itu yang Rukia lihat saat ini).

"Cincin itu pasti ketemu, aku akan membantu gadis ini mencarinya di dalam mobil," kata Rukia sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Carilah, kalau tidak ketemu, biarkan aku memukul gadis ini," kata pria itu sambil memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan licik.

Gadis yang ditatap tampak bergidik ngeri, Rukia membalik tubuhnya dan berbisik ke telinga gadis itu. "Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kau mau menjadi kekasihnya."

Gadis itu hanya menjawab perkataan Rukia dengan senyuman samar. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia sangat kebingungan dengan hubungan yang telah dipilih oleh gadis yang tadi menangis di hadapannya karena kehilangan sebuah cincin di dalam mobil. (padahal belum tentu cincin itu hilang, cincin itu hanya terjatuh!)

"Ayo tunjukkan aku dimana mobilmu!" ajak Rukia sambil menggandeng gadis itu pergi menjauh dari pria berambut hitam dan bermata hijau tadi.

Gadis itu balik menggandeng tangan Rukia kemudian mengajak Rukia berlari kecil ke sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereke berdiri tadi. Gadis itu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Rukia. "Waktu aku sedang duduk-duduk disini dan memainkan cincinku, tiba-tiba saja cincinnya jatuh, aku tidak tahu menggelinding kemana. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya."

Rukia mendesah. "Aku akan mencarinya," kata Rukia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menunduk mencari-cari. "Emas putih atau emas kuning?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela kesibukannya mencari cincin di bawah jok mobil.

"Putih," jawab gadis tadi dari luar mobil.

"Terlalu gelap, bisakah kau menyalakan lampu mobil untukku?" pinta Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari sekeliling kursi belakang, sementara tangannya masih meraba-raba di sekitaran jok mobil.

Gadis tadi langsung naik ke mobil melalui pintu sebelah kiri kemudian menyalakan lampu mobil.

"Terimakasih," kata Rukia pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapan Rukia terbuka, pintu di sebelah kanan mobil. Rukia mendongak, tampak pria berwajah sangar dan berambut biru di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum –senyum yang sama sekali tidak manis menurut Rukia.

Pria itu memaksa masuk ke dalam mobil sehingga membuat Rukia mau tidak mau langsung memosisikan dirinya duduk di tengah-tengah, diantara pria yang berambut biru dan gadis berambut ungu yang kini tampak sangat santai duduk di sebelah kirinya sambil menyulut sebatang rokok.

"_Have a nice dream_," kata pria berambut biru, lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya yang sangat tidak manis. Tahu-tahu pria itu sudah melilitkan tangannya ke leher Rukia, membukus hidung dan mulut Rukia dengan sapu tangan hingga membuat Rukia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Kaien tiba di tempat dimana seharusnya Rukia menunggunya, tapi Rukia tidak ada disana. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, baru sekitar sepuluh menit dia pergi, tapi Rukia Kuchiki kini sudah hilang. Sepuluh menit itu bukanlah waktu yang lama, bukan waktu yang lama sampai bisa membuat Rukia bosan menunggu dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

Kaien menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cemas.

_Pergi membeli minuman? _Kaien berlari kecil mencari ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis terdekat, tapi Rukia tidak ada disana.

Kaien mulai kalap.

"Rukia!" panggilnya tanpa sadar. Jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang, ketakutan.

"Rukia!" panggil Kaien lebih keras sembari berlari. Tapi Rukia tidak tampak dimanapun. Kaien berlari ke sekeliling pertokoan, kembali lagi ke tempat semula sampai keringat menetes membasahi tubuhnya, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan kekasihnya.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaa….," teriak Kaien putus asa. Teriakan yang sukses membuat beberapa orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh ke arah Kaien. Kaien berlutut di atas tanah, tampak tetes-tetes keringatnya jatuh membasahi tanah di sekitar lututnya.

"Hei bedebah!" panggil sebuah suara, Kaien menoleh.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kaien melepaskan boneka Chappy yang sejak tadi masih setia berada di pelukannya (bayangkan saja betapa anehnya dia berlari sambil membawa boneka itu mencari-cari Rukia Kuchiki) dan berdiri menghadap kakak kekasihnya.

"Dimana adikku?" tanya Byakuya dengan tatapan mata tajam. Tajamnya tatapan mata Byakuya menambah kekalutan dalam hati pria ini.

"Dia… harusnya berada disini," jawab Kaien tanpa berani membalas tatapan Byakuya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _seharusnya_?" tanya Byakuya sambil mendekati Kaien yang tengah tertunduk. Beberapa orang menyaksikan adegan tersebut, karena tadi Kaien sudah menarik perhatian mereka karena bertingkah seperti orang gila –berlari tak tentu arah sambil memanggil nama seorang gadis.

Diantara beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut, ada seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat dan berkulit hitam yang hendak menghampiri Kaien, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena kehadiran Byakuya. Entah mengapa kehadiran Byakuya membuat atmosfir di sekitar situ terasa mencekam.

"Aku menyuruhnya menungguku disini, tapi dia tidak ada…," jawab Kaien putus asa, tangis pun jatuh dari kedua matanya. Sesal, hanya sesal yang memenuhi hatinya kini, dan sesal itu sudah membuat matanya tak mampu lagi untuk tidak menangis. Sesal yang diliputi oleh kekhawatiran yang mendalam karena Rukia Kuchiki yang tiba-tiba menghilang, entah mengapa kini ia merasa gadis itu benar-benar hilang.

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai telak tulang pipi Kaien Shiba, hantaman itu sukses membuat hidungnya berdarah. Tapi tangis Kaien tidak berhenti, air matanya terus mengalir, dia malah seolah-olah tidak merasakan sakit atas hantaman yang baru saja dia terima.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, kau seharusnya tahu, malam hari itu sangat berbahaya bagi seorang gadis!" bentak Byakuya geram. Matanya berkilat-kilat karena kemarahan, ingin dibunuhnya pria dihadapannya ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Byakuya Kuchiki merasa tangannya begitu gatal karena rasa ingin memukul seseorang.

"Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh!" teriak Byakuya Kuchiki kesetanan dan terus meninju dan menendang tubuh Kaien. Kaien yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya berdiam diri, tidak melawan. Otaknya sedang dipenuhi oleh hal lain–Rukia Kuchiki. Dimanakah gerangan kekasihnya berada? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu kesalahannya, kesalahannya membuat Rukia Kuchiki sendirian di tengah malam. Kesalahannya, kesalahannya, kesalahannya, hanya kata itu kini yang terngiang di kepala Kaien hingga dia tidak memedulikan hantaman dan tendangan yang diterima dari kakak kekasihnya. Karena hal inilah yang mungkin pantas dia terima saat ini.

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya," jawab Kaien tanpa menoleh ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya kembali melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Kaien, tapi tangan Byakuya Kuchiki ditahan oleh beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sana, termasuk pria tinggi berkulit hitam dan berambut coklat tadi. "Tenangkan diri anda, tuan."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh," Byakuya berteriak nyaring. "Adikku, dia menghilangkan adikku," teriak Byakuya.

"Tenangkan diri anda dulu," kata pria tadi.

Byakuya melihat Kaien yang kini tengah terlentang di atas tanah, tatapan mata pemuda itu tampak hampa memandang langit-langit yang penuh dengan kerlip lampu. Dan mata itu terus saja berlinang air mata, wajah Kaien Shiba sudah lebam. Byakuya Kuchiki akhirnya mengalah setelah melihat keadaan Kaien yang nampak sangat putus asa –melebihi dirinya.

"Bangun, keparat! Kita cari adikku berdua, dia mungkin masih ada di sekitar sini," teriak Byakuya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Orang-orang melepaskan tangan Byakuya karena melihat bahwa pria ini sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Maaf," kata orang yang dari tadi memperingatkan Byakuya. "Apa maksudmu gadis mungil berbaju kuning?"

Mata Byakuya membulat, Kaien langsung bangun dari posisinya semula.

"Benar!" jawab Kaien bersemangat. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Dia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan pergi ke arah sana!" tunjuk pria itu ke salah satu sisi jalan.

Kaki Kaien langsung melemas, sudah pastilah kini bahwa Rukia Kuchiki sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Byakuya Kuchiki mengerang dan langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana ia memarkir motornya tadi dan memacu motornya dengan kencang.

"_Tunggu__,__ adikku, tunggu aku."_

Sedangkan Kaien Shiba masih berdiam diri di tempatnya semula. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak ia berputar dan berkeliling mencari kekasihnya, hanya keajaibanlah yang bisa membuat Rukia kini berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, hal itu lah yang memenuhi pikiran Kaien –sudah terlambat.

Kaienpun berjalan sambil terseok-seok menuju motornya, dan memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat pula. Mengelilingi setiap sudut kota, banyak sedan hitam yang dia temui, dan sebanyak itu pula dia menyuruh sedan itu berhenti. Tingkahnya sudah seperti orang gila, orang-orang yang diberhentikan oleh Kaien Shiba semula mengira bahwa mereka telah dirampok, tapi rupanya Kaien hanya melongok ke dalam mobil mereka kemudian pergi setelah melihat bahwa tidak ada gadis yang dia cari di dalam mobil itu.

_Maafkan aku, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku pasti menemukanmu._

* * *

Bluup…bluuup…bluup

"Haaaaaaaaaaashhh," teriak Rukia, terbangun dari pingsannya. Tapi matanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tangannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena sudah diikat. Kepalanya baru saja ditenggelamkan di dalam air, dan ditarik kembali oleh seseorang. Dari suara aliran air, Rukia tahu bahwa dia sekarang berada di dekat sungai. Mungkin di bawah jembatan, karena suasana terasa begitu pengap. "Uhuk. Uhuk…," batuk Rukia. "Aku ada dimana?"

"Dimana aja boleh," jawab seseorang kemudian tertawa.

Rukia diseret sampai badannya membentur tembok.

"Jangan mencoba melawan, atau kau akan kubunuh," kata seseorang dan menggoreskan mata pisau di tangan kanan Rukia. Dari suaranya Rukia bisa ingat bahwa itu suara lelaki yang tadi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil.

Rukia mengerang kesakitan, sekarang tampak luka melintang yang tidak terlalu dalam di tangan kanannya, tapi luka tersebut cukup membuat tangannya berdenyut kesakitan.

"Ayo bos, lebih cepat, aku tidak sabar nih menunggu giliranku," katanya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Rukia berang. "Tolooong…tolong!" teriak Rukia kemudian. "Tooo…."

Teriakan Rukia terhenti karena mulutnya tiba-tiba ditutupi oleh kain. Mata maupun mulutnya sudah tidak bisa bekerja saat ini, Rukia hanya mengandalkan telinganya yang sangat bisa dengan jelas merasakan kegembiraan di sekelilingnya. Tawa-tawa kecil tertangkap telinganya, entah mengapa tawa tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Rukia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati dirinya.

"Kecil," ujar seseorang kemudian mengelus rambut Rukia. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuat tangan itu menjauh dari kepalanya.

"Iya bos, lucu, kan?" sahut seorang perempuan, yang Rukia yakini adalah gadis yang tadi berpura-pura menangis di hadapannya. Orang yang mengelus rambut Rukia menjauh dari dirinya.

_Kukutuk anak cucumu punya nasib sama denganku._

"Tadi aku nemuin dia di jalan, lagi sendirian. Terus kufoto dari jauh, nih!" kata gadis itu lalu menyerahkan foto Rukia yang nampak sedang berdiri sendirian kepada bosnya. "Warna matanya ungu, bagus deh. Aku jadi suka, dia imut. Jadi kupikir dia cocok buat bos, ini kan pengalaman pertama bos. Dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu dia masih perawan. Coba aja deh ntar."

Rukia menajamkan telinganya, tapi tidak ada suara percakapan lagi. Melainkan langkah kaki yang kini kembali mendekatinya. Rukia merasakan seseorang menarik dagunya ke atas dan memaksa kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, seperti berusaha menilai penampilannya.

_Begok banget nih orang, kalau mau lihat wajahku, buka dulu dong penutup mata sama mulutku!_

Rukia mendesah. Baru saja dia merasakan dadanya diremas.

"Kecil ya bos?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan nada khawatir. "Dia model imut-imut sih, jadi wajar kalau kecil."

Tubuh Rukia yang sedang duduk dengan kaki terikat di tanah ditundukkan, seseorang (yang Rukia tahu bahwa laki-laki dari sentuhan tangannya yang besar) sedang membuka resleting pakaiannya.

Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Pria itu tertawa di telinga Rukia dan menggigit gemas telinga Rukia. Rukia melemas sampai akhirnya pakaiannya terbuka. Rukia merasa ingin sekali menutup tubuhnya, sangat tidak menyenangkan terlentang (kini Rukia sudah terlentang) di tanah yang lembab tanpa busana.

Jantung Rukia berdegup dengan kencang, dia sangat takut sekarang, bodoh sekali dia sempat memikirkan bahwa 'sangat tidak enak' dalam keadaan seperti ini daripada memikirkan bahwa dirinya 'sedang dalam bahaya'.

Rukia menangis, tapi tangisannya teredam baik oleh penutup mata maupun penutup mulutnya. Penutup matanya yang semula memang sudah basah karena terkena air tadi tidak bisa menampakkan bahwa kini dia sedang menangis. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan dari menangis? Akankah orang-orang ini melepaskannya ketika tahu dia menangis?

Percuma, percuma saja menangis.

Kenyataan itu justru membuat tangisan Rukia semakin keras, tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Kau kenapa heh?" tanya sebuah suara, suara gadis tadi. "Terima sajalah nasibmu. Siapa suruh berkeliaran malam-malam? Harusnya kamu jadi anak baik, diam di rumah kalau malam. Nah, aku pikir kejadian sekarang pasti bisa merubah pola pikir kamu, nanti kamu pasti _nggak _berani lagi keluar rumah."

Pikiran Rukia menerawang ke ayah dan ibunya, dia langsung menyesal karena tidak menuruti nasehat ayah dan ibunya. Betapa sok tahu dirinya ini, sok tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau keluar malam, sok menduga bahwa ayah dan ibunya sangat kolot dan ketinggalan zaman karena tidak membiarkannya keluar malam. Padahal ayah dan ibunya hanya ingin agar dia baik-baik saja.

Kali ini tangisan Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi, digigitnya bibirnya sampai berdarah. Rasa berdosa karena telah melanggar perintah kedua orang tuanya merasa dia memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua, benar kata gadis tadi, dia harus menerima nasibnya sekarang.

_Menerima…_

Baru saja segala pikiran itu merasuk ke relung hatinya Rukia langsung merasakan bahwa lehernya dihisap oleh seseorang, tubuhnya kemudian dihimpit seseorang tanpa busana karena Rukia merasakan kulit pemuda itu di kulit tubuhnya. Hanya saja pria ini masih mengenakan celana.

"Selamat bersenang-senang bos, kami tinggal dulu ya. Habis ini giliranku lho," pamit sebuah suara.

_Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? _ Tanya Rukia dalam hatinya, hatinya menjerit pedih. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bahwa ini tidak sepantasnya dia terima, memang dia telah melanggar apa kata orang tuanya, tapi tidak semestinya dia menerima perlakuan ini. Orang-orang ini yang bajingan, bukan dirinya yang salah. Orang-orang ini yang salah.

Rukia sadar dia tidak bisa melawan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dan tubuh yang tengah dikunci oleh pemuda yang kekar?

_Oh Tuhan… berikan aku keajaiban. _Rukia berdoa dalam hatinya, dalam pedihnya, dalam tubuhnya yang kini tengah dipermainkan. Setiap pemuda itu menjelajahi tubuhnya, Rukia mendesah dengan mulut yang terbungkam. Dia memang merasakan kenikmatan dalam setiap sentuhan yang tubuhnya terima, tapi hatinya memberontak, dia membenci perlakuan pemuda ini terhadap dirinya. Yang menganggap dirinya seperti barang yang bisa diambil di pinggir jalan dan dipergunakan lalu dibuang, parahnya lagi, barang gratisan.

Rukia menangis, terus menangis, apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menangis?

Saat pemuda itu menghisap buah dadanya, ingin rasanya Rukia menendang penisnya kuat-kuat.

_Brengsek, hentikan, hentikan! _jerit Rukia dalam hatinya, tapi siapa yang bisa mendengar? Bahkan orang yang berada di dekatnya kini malah semakin asyik memainkan tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya Rukia berlutut di hadapan orang yang kini tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya, berlutut dan meminta padanya untuk tidak merenggut keperawanannya. Rukia ingin memberikan tubuhnya yang suci kepada Kaien Shiba, kekasihnya. Walaupun mungkin badannya sudah tidak suci lagi, mungkin Kaien masih menginginkan dirinya kalau dirinya masih perawan.

_Kaien…__,_ panggil Rukia dalam hati, _Maafkan aku.._

Rukia merasakan kekangan tali di kakinya telah di lepas.

_Tuhan mengabulkan doaku! _jerit Rukia (masih dalam hati) kegirangan.

Tapi kegirangannya segera sirna karena dia merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam kemaluannya, bahkan Rukia sampai menggigit bibirnya karena kesakitan.

Rukia tidak bisa memberontak, karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas, begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya. Penis pria itu terus berusaha masuk dan membuat kemaluan Rukia berdarah.

"Cih, beneran masih perawan," kata pria itu.

Segera setelah itu, pria tadi menyingkir dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

"Gimana bos?" tanya sebuah suara, pria berambut biru.

"Giliranmu," jawab si Bos. "Tunggu!"

Pria itu berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan dibunuh," perintah bosnya dengan tenang tapi tegas, disertai tatapan mata yang tajam –si rambut biru tahu, dia tidak diperkenankan untuk membantah perintah ini.

Pria berambut biru itu mengangguk lalu menyambut gilirannya dengan gembira, berbeda dengan bosnya. Pria ini siap dengan pematik api, rokok, dan silet di tangannya.

Rukia hanya bisa menangis, tubuhnya telah ternoda. Dia yakin saat ini, binatang pun tidak akan sudi mendekati dirinya. Dia merasa telah menjadi manusia yang sangat hina, dia membiarkan seseorang memperkosanya tanpa perlawanan.

_Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

Rukia masih bergulat dalam sedih dan perih akibat pengalaman pertamanya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya telah ditindih lagi. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda dengan yang tadi –lebih kasar.

"Oh yeah!" pekik pria berambut biru sambil memeluk Rukia yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak dan langsung memasukkan penisnya. Pria itu melepaskan penutup mulut Rukia, sehingga kini suara Rukia bisa terdengar.

"Ah.. ah.. sakit.. sakiiit…!"

"Teruslah berteriak, _baby_, aku suka mendengarnya. Tenang saja, disini tidak ada yang mendengar kok!" pekik pria itu seperti orang gila yang sedang kegirangan.

Ikatan tangan Rukia pun dilepas, Rukia berusaha mendorong pria ini dari tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak kuat. Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan tubuh pemuda ini dari tubuhnya. Pria ini mencekik Rukia dan menghempaskan tubuh Rukia yang telanjang ke tembok.

"Aaarh!" Pekik Rukia kesakitan, dan megap-megap berusaha mencari oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Hahahahahha," pria berambut biru tertawa kegirangan.

Rukia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas sampai tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, walaupun sekarang kaki dan tangannya bebas, tapi dia tidak sanggup untuk melarikan diri. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri, jiwanya _shock_ karena perlakuan kasar pemuda yang barusan.

Pria itu terkekeh kemudian membuka pentup mata Rukia. Rukia membuka matanya, tapi tangisnya dalam mata yang tertutup tadi membuat air mata memenuhi matanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat sekeliling, tapi yang berhasil dia lihat dalam kesamaran adalah empat orang yang tampak menontonnya. Rukia menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan embun yang membuat penglihatannya kabur, tapi ia langsung menjerit. Karena pria berambut biru brengsek itu menekan rokoknya yang masih menyala di dada Rukia.

"Brengsek kau, sialaaaaaaaaaaan…!" Rukia kembali membuka matanya, dia masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang saat dia menghapus air mata dengan tangannya, dia bisa melihat ada tiga orang dihadapannya.

Rukia bergidik karena kesakitan, nafasnya terengah-engah, rasa panas membakar dadanya. Rukia memandang jijik ke arah tubuhnya yang kini tanpa busana dan tengah di pertontonkan ke hadapan orang yang 'menjemput' dia di Tokyo tadi.

"Berteriaklah, sayang!" seru pria berambut biru.

Rukia melolong karena baru saja tubuhnya disayat-sayat dengan pisau yang dibawa oleh pria tadi.

"Hentikan!" Rukia akhirnya menemukan tenaga untuk melawan. Dia memukul pria itu dengan tangannya, walaupun sepertinya sama sekali tidak berefek apapun.

Tapi semakin Rukia melawan, malah pria itu semakin menikmati 'permainannya' dia mencium bibir Rukia, tidak peduli Rukia membalasnya dengan gigitan. Tapi pria itu justru semakin senang dan semakin mempermainkan tubuh Rukia, baik dengan siksaan maupun seks.

_Gila! Sado masokis! Orang gila!_

Rukia mulai kalap, tubuhnya banyak berdarah. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak kuat lagi dan terjatuh.

Gadis berambut ungu dan pria bermata hijau menatap Rukia dengan tenang, seolah sedang menonton film yang diputar di bioskop.

_Kaien Shiba_, _masih maukah kau menerimaku?_

Rukia bertanya dalam hatinya sendiri, tanya yang penuh keputusasaan, kemudian ia tersenyum sedikit. Senyum yang sarat dengan kekecewaan.

Pria tadi meludahi tubuh Rukia yang kini sudah diam dan tidak bergerak.

"Aku sudah bosan," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Gadis berambut ungu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar."

Gadis itu kemudian menutup tubuh Rukia dengan kain putih yang entah dia dapat darimana, menutup tubuh Rukia sampai ke ujung rambutnya.

Rukia tidak menutup kedua matanya, kini pandangannya benar-benar gelap. Bukan gelap karena telah ditutupi kain, tapi karena hal lain.

_Kaien Shiba, masih maukah kau menerimaku?_

_Kaien Shiba, masih maukah kau menerimaku?_

_Kaien Shiba, masih maukah kau menerimaku?_

Hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari dalam hati Rukia Kuchiki. Tubuhnya memar dan berdarah, dia tidak sanggup berdiri. Dia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan menemui kekasihnya, takut Kaien Shiba akan menolaknya, membuangnya. Dia telah menodai dirinya sendiri, sekarang malah dia berpikir betapa bodohnya dia. Tadi dia baru saja berduaan dengan Kaien Shiba di dalam kamar, lantas kenapa mereka tidak melakukan apapun? Kenapa tadi dia tidak berhubungan dengan Kaien saja? Daripada diperkosa oleh anjing-anjing hina itu, Rukia berpikir bahwa dia akan lebih senang diperkosa oleh kekasihnya.

Rukia kembali menangis, kali ini air matanya telah habis dan darah lah yang keluar dari mata Kuchiki tetap memanggil sebuah nama dalam tangisnya.

_Kaien Shiba._

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di dekat jembatan yang berada luamayan jauh dan terpencil dari kota. Dari tadi dia berkeliling mengitari sudut-sudut daerah yang kemungkinan besar biasa ditempati oleh berandalan. Insting seorang kakaknya mengatakan bahwa adiknya telah dibawa seseorang menuju suatu tempat yang jarang dilewati oleh orang banyak, meskipun Byakuya Kuchiki sangat tidak ingin mempercayai instingnya, tapi toh dia tetap saja membawa motornya menuju kemana perasaan membawanya. Padahal siapa tahu adiknya sedang dibawa oleh pencari bakat dan diminta menjadi artis, wajah adiknya kan cantik dan imut-imut. Mungkin saat ini ibunya di rumah sudah mendapat telpon dari Rukia bahwa dia baru saja ditawari pekerjaan menjadi artis.

Mungkin saja…

Byakuya menitikkan air mata, hanya setetes. Air matanya yang setitik itu pun hilang diseka angin kencang akibat deru motornya. Baru saja Byakuya mendekati mobil itu, tampak tiga orang dengan warna rambut yang cukup nyentrik tiba-tiba muncul menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan daerah di bawah jembatan dengan jalan di atasnya.

Ketiga orang itu langsung menaiki mobil mereka dan memacunya, tepat setelah motor Byakuya Kuchiki sampai di belakang mobil mereka yang tadi diparkir.

Segera setelah itupun Byakuya langsung mematikan mesin motornya dan membanting motornya ke tanah, dia tidak berpikir sama sekali untuk repot-repot menyangga motornya dengan standar.

Byakuya Kuchiki berlari menuruni tangga yang tadi dinaiki oleh tiga orang tersebut. Dia pun sampai di pinggir sungai, ditolehnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hati Byakuya langsung tercekat ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna putih, nampak seperti orang yang tengah tertidur di pinggir jalan dan seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kain putih agar tidak kedinginan.

Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, sisi bawah jembatan yang remang-remang memang adalah tempat yang pas untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa terlihat orang dari atas kecuali ada orang iseng yang mau main-main di pinggir sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan. Tapi tempat ini adalah tempat yang jarang dilewati orang, jadi kalau mau melakukan kejahatan, di sini adalah tempat yang sangat bagus.

Menyadari kenyataan tersebut, Byakuya pun takut-takut mendekati 'sesuatu' berwarna putih tersebut.

_Hanya seorang pengemis yang tertidur_

_Hanya onggokan sampah yang nampak seperti orang_

_Deg..deg..deg_

Byakuya duduk di dekat 'sesuatu' berwarna putih tadi. Yakinlah dia sekarang bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang tubuhnya tertutup dengan kain putih.

Tubuh Byakuya gemetaran, kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

_Bukan Rukia, pasti bukan Rukia._

Tapi dari kecilnya tubuh yang tertutup itu dan berhubung Byakuya Kuchiki juga 'sangat' mengenal adiknya, jadi Byakuyapun tahu. Yang tubuhnya tertutup saat ini adalah adiknya.

_Rukia_

Dengan tangan gemetar Byakuya Kuchiki meraih ujung kain putih yang menutupi kepala adiknya. Byakuya akhirnya menyingkap kain tersebut, dan tampaklah wajah adiknya dengan mata terbuka.

Byakuya langsung menjerit, dipeluknya kepala adiknya.

"Rukia… Rukia-chan."

Byakuya merasakan nafas adiknya di tengah-tengah pelukannya.

"Ayo bersuara Rukia-chan!" pinta Byakuya sambil menangis, didudukkannya tubuh adiknya. Tapi seketika itu juga mata Byakuya langsung membesar karena ngeri.

Kain yang menutupi tubuh Rukia terjatuh saat itu dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang penuh sayatan dan sulutan rokok, dan Byakuya pun baru sadar bahwa rambut Rukia ada yang terbakar.

Tangis Byakuya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat tubuh adiknya, segera ditariknya kain itu lagi menutupi tubuh adiknya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Byakuya tanpa direspon oleh adiknya. "Katakanlah sesuatu Rukia! Kumohon!"

Tapi Rukia tetap tidak merespon apapun, bibirnya yang berdarah tertutup rapat. Matanya yang berwarna ungu seolah berwarna hitam saat ini karena tatapannya yang hampa. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah dan kucel. Hati Byakuya sangat sakit melihat keadaan adiknya, dia bersumpah dalam hati akan menghakimi pelakunya.

Byakuya membantu adiknya berdiri. Rukia menuruti kemauan kakaknya, diusahakannya kedua kakinya untuk berdiri (masih dalam diam tentu saja).

Rukia pun berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan keras kakaknya tentu saja, karena entah mengapa Rukia merasa kakinya seperti terhisap oleh bumi –sangat susah untuk diajak berdiri.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya setelah berhasil berdiri, dan seketika itu juga dia melihat Kaien Shiba di hadapannya. Kaien yang kini tampak terengah-engah hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari Rukia dan kakaknya. Dan saat inilah, Byakuya pertama kali mendengar adiknya bersuara.

"Kaien….," panggil Rukia sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha menjangkau Kaien, tapi hal tersebut membuat kain yang menutupi tubuhnya terlepas.

Mata Kaien terbelalak melihat tubuh Rukia, segera diputarbalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh.

Rukia menatap punggung Kaien yang pergi menjauhi dirinya, seketika itu juga kakinya seolah mati rasa, jikalau saja Byakuya tidak memapahnya pasti kini Rukia telah terjatuh.

"Kaiieen..Kaiieen…," panggil Rukia lirih.

Tapi Kaien tak kunjung kembali, Rukia yang sedari tadi masih sadarpun akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya. Matanya menutup, dia sangat lelah –sangat lelah sampai rasanya dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit dah perih yang menerjang tubuhnya sejak tadi. Kali ini sakitnya hanya berpusat pada satu titik –hatinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Kaien Shiba akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, bukankah Kaien begitu mencintainya?

_Aku kotor, aku hina_

_Kenapa dia harus pergi?_

Rukia membuka matanya lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"Sakit kak…sakiiiit," pekik Rukia sambil menangis keras. "Sakit sekali."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Byakuya melihat adiknya sehisteris ini, Rukia tampak gila, menjerit, dan menangis meraung-raung.

"Huuuaaaaaa…. Sakiiiit…sakiit.."

Beberapa detik kemudian Rukia terdiam, Byakuya melihat mata adiknya sudah tertutup, tubuhnya melemas –pingsan.

Byakuya segera menggendong adiknya dan menelpon ayahnya, dalam hati ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan bajingan yang membuat adiknya sampai seperti ini.

* * *

Tangan Ichigo mengepal, ia tampak sangat tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang kini dihadapannya pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Daritadi Rukia bercerita sambil menerawang, dia tidak menangis sama sekali –aneh? Sangat aneh menurut Ichigo, bukankah hal ini yang selalu membuat Rukia depresi? Lantas kenapa sekarang dia tidak menangis?

Rukia meneguk minumannya, tanda bahwa ia ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya kembali. "Kau tidak percaya?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi ini belum selesai, kan? Karena alasanmu menolakku itu karena kau seorang pembunuh."

Rukia terkekeh. "Iya, aku seorang pembunuh," jawab Rukia tapi di dalam hatinya ada yang berteriak : _bukan!_

Rukia menatap Ichigo, kali ini dia berusaha kembali menemukan perasaan bersalahnya sebelum ini, tapi dia tidak menemukannya lagi. Kenapa sekarang semua rasa bersalah dalam dirinya lenyap?

* * *

Rukia terbangun, dia merasa sudah tidur sangat lama. Badannya terasa pegal, saat bergerak sedikit hendak merenggangkan ototnya, Rukia mengaduh.

_Perih_

Rukia mengangkat pakaiannya, tubuhnya diperban penuh. Kepalanya terasa pening, tapi ia segera beringsut bangun. Ia melihat tangan kirinya telah dipasangkan infus, Rukia mendesah.

_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?_

Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengar suara dari bawah. Suara ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

"Dia belum bangun juga?" tanya ibunya cemas.

"Belum," jawab Byakuya, suaranya terdengar seperti seorang robot yang tengah berbicara.

"Sudah tiga hari dia tertidur seperti itu," kata ibunya lirih.

"Oh Tuhan.. kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi pada keluarga kita?" kali ini ayahnya yang berbicara. "Pelakunya juga dibebaskan oleh polisi karena mereka masih di bawah umur dan hanya mendapat hukuman dalam masa percobaan dan pengawasan."

Rukia mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan wajah putus asa, diapun mengambil posisi duduk di kasurnya, dinaikkan kedua kakinya kemudian dipeluknya sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kaki dan dadanya.

Rukia menangis.

Tangan kirinya meraba jemari tangan kanannya, di situ cincin pemberian Kaien masih tersemat dengan manis.

Rukia mengingat kejadian itu, saat Kaien tampak begitu… entahlah… Rukia tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Kaien saat itu, kecewa, jijik, ngeri, takut, entahlah, seakan semuanya itu bercampur di wajah Kaien saat melihat tubuh Rukia.

Rukia menarik cincin pemberian Kaien terlepas dari jarinya lalu melemparnya hingga membentur tembok kamarnya.

_Aku hina…_

_Orang yang kucintai bahkan tidak mau menerimaku_

_Siapa kini yang mau menerimaku lagi?_

_Tidak ada…_

_Aku benci…_

Rasa cinta dalam hati Rukia saat itu telah berubah menjadi kebencian, dia benci pada laki-laki, dia takut terluka. Dia benci, dia takut, benci, takut, benci, takut…

"Kau sudah bangun Rukia-chan?" tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamarnya.

Rukia langsung mengubah posisinya, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, menutupi wajahnya dari ibunya. Dia malu, sangat malu pada ibunya.

"Rukia-chan," panggil ibunya dan mendekati Rukia. Dielusnya rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang setelah duduk di kasur Rukia. "Kita makan, yuk?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara.

Ibu Rukia menghela napas panjang, diapun beranjak dari kasur anaknya.

Kali ini gantian Byakuya yang menghampiri adiknya. "Mereka sudah ditangkap polisi, tenang saja. Mereka sudah dipenjara dan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal."

_Manis sekali, berbohong…_

_Lagipula walaupun mereka di penjara, itu tidak akan membuat mereka merasakan sakit seperti yang aku rasakan._

Rukia hanya berbicara dalam hatinya, bibirnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Byakuyapun memilih meninggalkan adiknya sendiri, mungkin saat ini adiknya masih ingin sendirian. "Tidak apa-apa Rukia, ayah dan ibu tidak memarahimu, karena semua ini bukan salahmu."

Byakuyapun menutup pintu kamar Rukia.

_Salahku dan salah mereka, aku benci mereka. Benci mereka yang memainkan tubuhku, bunuh, ingin kubunuh mereka. Tapi.. aku takut…_

Rukia menangis lagi, sepanjang hari ia menangis sampai matanya bengkak. Dia memang membenci orang-orang itu, tapi pengalamannya membuat dia shock dan trauma untuk berani kembali menemui mereka. Rukia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah berani mendekati orang-orang itu, apalagi membunuh mereka. Bagaimana kalau nanti malah kejadian yang mengalami dirinya malah terulang?

* * *

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, Rukia sering merasa mual dan tak jarang pula dia muntah-muntah. Diagnosa dokter yang didatangkan oleh keluarganya membuat batin Rukia semakin tersiksa saja –dia hamil.

Dia sudah berhenti dari sekolah, Kaien Shiba sama sekali tidak berusaha mengunjunginya ataupun terdengar kabarnya –dia menghilang.

_Apa itu cinta?_

_Pembohong_

Rasa kehilangan akan Kaien Shiba lah yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya, dia merasa tidak punya penyangga hidup lagi. Tidak punya cinta yang bisa membuat dia bertahan, dia begitu mencintai kekasihnya hingga saat ini dia pun sangat membutuhkan orang itu, tapi orang itu malah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun, sehingga Rukia hanya bisa menebak –tebakan yang tidak akan salah mengenai alasan kenapa Kaien meninggalkan dirinya.

_Karena aku kotor_

_Tapi… aku tetap mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa menahan hati ini untuk berhenti mencintaimu._

Masih dengan perasaan linglung, Rukia pun beranjak dari kasurnya.

_Mati… lebih baik aku mati…_

_Kalau aku mati, aku bisa melihat Kaien dari surga…_

_Aku merindukanmu, kembalilah… semangati aku…_

_Aku kehilangan semangatku setelah kamu hilang…_

_Salah…_

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia.

_Aku kehilangan hidupku…_

"Ayah dan ibu lagi dimana?" suara Byakuya terdengar oleh telinga Rukia tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Kakaknya sedang menelpon di bawah.

Rukia berjalan sampai di ujung tangga, dia tersenyum sedikit kemudian sengaja membuat kakinya salah melangkah hingga ia jatuh terguling.

_Hahaha.. aku pasti masuk neraka, orang yang bunuh diri pasti masuk neraka_

_Tapi tak apalah, aku rela…_

_Asalkan dari neraka itu aku masih bisa melihat Kaien…_

"Rukia…," teriak Byakuya yang melihat adiknya jatuh terguling.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya ayahnya yang kini sedang mengendarai mobil bersama sang istri berada disisinya.

"Jatuh! Rukia jatuh dari tangga," jawab Byakuya dengan teriakan dari jauh karena dia telah meninggalkan gagang telpon itu menggantung.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?" tanya ibu Rukia panik di dalam mobil, diraihnya telpon genggam dari tangan suaminya, tapi suaminya tidak mau melepasnya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya ayahnya kalap.

Saat perebutan telpon genggam itu terjadi mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah salah jalur dan truk pun menghantam mobil mereka.

* * *

Banyak bunga lili putih dan orang berpakaian hitam mendatangi Rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Ada dua buah peti mati di dalam rumah tersebut, Rukia dan kakaknya memandangi dua peti mati itu dengan tatapan hampa. Mereka telah kehilangan orang yang selama ini membimbing hidup mereka, orang yang melahirkan mereka, orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup mereka.

Byakuya tidak menangis sama sekali, itu bukan karena dia tidak sedih. Justru Byakuyalah yang paling terhantam hatinya atas kematian kedua orang tuanya, tanggung jawab keluarga semuanya telah beralih kepada dirinya saat ini. Tanggung jawab menafkahi dan membimbing anggota keluarga yang tersisa –adiknya.

Dan karena tanggung jawab inilah Byakuya memilih untuk terlihat tegar, dia ingin menguatkan hati adiknya agar adiknya tidak menjadi gila atas segala kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupnya (padahal Byakuya merasa dia sendiri sudah hampir gila), cobaan ini terlalu berat untuk dirinya –tapi mungkin justru lebih berat untuk adiknya.

Jadi Byakuya menggenggam tangan adiknya erat-erat, tangan adiknya terasa begitu dingin.

* * *

Saat kesadarannya masih ada di rumah sakit, Rukia melihat kedua orang tuanya dibawa dengan kasur dorong kesisinya.

"Rukia-chan…," panggil ibunya.

"Rukia-chan…," panggil ayahnya juga yang berada di atas kasur dorong di sebelah kirinya. Kedua orang itu tampak menyedihkan. Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau harus tetap hidup. Harus kuat," nasehat ibunya di tengah sekaratnya.

"Kembalilah menjadi anak kami seperti yang dulu," pinta ayahnya.

Rukia mengangguk, air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

Ibu Rukia tersenyum lalu menutup kedua matanya –tertutup selamanya. Rukia tidak kuasa menjerit, karena kepalanya tengah berdenyut dengan hebat karena berdarah, begitu pula seluruh sendinya yang terasa begitu ngilu karena terjatuh tadi.

Rukia menoleh ke arah ayahnya, tapi ayahnya pun telah menutup kedua matanya.

"Selamat tinggal ayah… selamat tinggal ibu…," salam Rukia.

Mayat kedua orang tuanya pun dibawa pergi oleh suster.

"Mereka bilang tidak perlu penyelamatan," kata dokter yang menghampiri Rukia. "Mereka bilang, mereka sudah melihat malaikat menunggu. Jadi mereka meminta untuk dibawa ke tempatmu saja daripada membuang waktu untuk melakukan penyelamatan yang sia-sia."

Rukia meremas selimut kasurnya, tangisannya tak bisa berhenti saat ini. Sudah hilanglah semua orang yang penting bagi hidupnya, lantas kenapa Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup?

_Biarkan aku mati ya Tuhan…_

Saat Rukia memanjatkan doanya kepada Tuhan, dia melihat kakaknya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang perawatan.

Rukia akhirnya sadar masih ada satu orang yang harus dia sayangi di dunia ini, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian. Dia tidak mungkin tega melihat kakaknya terluka hidup di dunia melalui surga.

Byakuya mendekati Rukia, Rukia tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Byakuya membalas senyum Rukia dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Byakuya pun menangis, di hari ia kehilangan orang tuanya dia akhirnya bisa melihat senyum adiknya lagi.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan anugerah dibalik musibah.

* * *

"Kakakku mengajakku pindah kemari setelah naik jabatan, dia juga mengajariku bela diri, sekarang aku sudah kuat," kata Rukia. Air mata tampak membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Ichigo tidak bersuara.

"Aku yang membuat kedua orang tuaku terbunuh," Rukia terkekeh. "Aku harus pulang," kata Rukia kemudian.

"Ceritamu barusan tidak membuatku goyah," sahut Ichigo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh Rukia.

"Harusnya sudah bisa kutebak, ya?" tawa Rukia lirih dan bergegas meninggalkan Ichigo. "Aku harus pergi."

Ichigo membiarkan Rukia pergi dan termenung sendirian di kafe itu.

Rukia melanjutkan tangisnya di jalan, di bawah butiran salju yang mengotori rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ini semua tidak masuk akal. Kenapa selama ini dia merasa dia membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Kenapa selama ini dia begitu ketakutan? Kenapa selama ini dia seperti ini?

_Kenapa?_

Rukia berlari.

Dia tidak ingin kenyataan sebenarnya muncul di otaknya, dia tidak ingin alasan sebenarnya muncul di kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Kaien Shiba lah yang menyebabkan kegilaannya selama ini.

Untuk menepis rasa cinta yang menutupi hatinya, dia membuat alasan bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh agar dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas dicintai. Tapi bukan, dia hanya tidak ingin mencintai ataupun dicintai oleh orang lain selain Kaien Shiba.

Untuk mengubur agar rasa cinta tidak lagi menghampirinya, dia membangun rasa takut pada laki-laki terhadap dirinya sendiri. Agar dia tidak bersentuhan dengan lelaki manapun, agar dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit yang sama yang ditimbulkan oleh Kaien Shiba.

Rukia berlari sekencang-sekencangnya, tapi terlambat –kenyataan itu kini telah terkuak dan memenuhi kepalanya.

Walaupun dirinya telah ditinggalkan dan dikecewakan, hati dan tubuhnya ternyata tidak pernah bisa melupakan sentuhan cinta dari kekasihnya.

"Kaien Shiba…," kata Rukia lirih sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya. Akhirnya nama yang tidak pernah terucap dari bibirnya tersebut sudah. Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, lalu menangis.

"Kaien Shiba… Kaien Shiba… Aku rindu…"

* * *

_Aduh panjang banget ya chap ini? =.=_

_Jelek banget pula, author gak ngerasaain feelnya di chapter ini. Terus kenapa di publish? Ya biarlah, cz author pengen belajar kan. Ahahahhahaha_

_Makasi banget ya yang udah repiew di chap2 sebelumnya dan gak sempat author bales._

_Makasi buat nana-chan_

_Buat Ai, vvvad, kokota, Qren, curio-san, Merai, Rhyzuna, Thae-Yugi-chan, dan vvv_

_Makasi udah bersedia merevew ceritaku yang gak seberapa ini, aku terharu dan sangat berterimakasih._

_Oh iya, aku udah lama mau menyapa voidy, soalnya reviewnya voidy ini berarti banget buat aku dan buat aku inget sama temen terbaikku, sayang temenku sudah gak ada disisiku lagi :')_

_Oh iya buat angkatan 52, haiii.. apa kabar… makasih ya KOMENNYA, baguuuus banget :p_

_Pokoknya makasi banget deh buat review yang ngasi saran, atau bilang penasaran, atau apalah. Aku sneng banget, itu artinya ceritaku ada yang baca. Dan itu juga bikin aku semangat untuk terus memperbaiki tulisanku_

_Makasiii yaaa minna… :D_


	7. the truth 7

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

_**Sungguh, Author sangat benci chap ini. Dan author mengharapkan FLAME.**_

_**Rasanya chap ini pengen author bakar terus gak di publish, jelek banget soalnya. Beneran. Aduuuh, tapi author pengen mublish, hahaha. Harusnya author simpen gitu na ya. Tapi ya sudahlah, ntar aku mbenerin di chap 8 dst. Kalau misalnya menurut kalian di chap 8 ntar masih jelek kayak bgini, silahkan jangan dibaca lagi. *nangis di pojokan**_

_**Hehhehehe, makasi buat yang udah mau baca dan repiew… :D**_

_**Balasan buat yang gak log in pas repiew ada di bawah yaaa, thx :***_

_**ho dan mohon doa semoga baksos author hari minggu nanti sukses dan seru :D, makasi :D**_

* * *

_Kalau cinta hadir dan memberi luka_

_Lantas, mengapa aku masih mau mengalaminya?_

_Semua manusia bodoh menurutku_

_Begitu pula aku, karena telah jatuh cinta lagi_

_Padamu…_

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Forget Him**

Semua mudah, terlalu mudah. Semudah musim dingin yang kini telah berganti menjadi musim semi, semudah para beruang mengakhiri hibernasinya, semudah pepohonan kembali menunjukkan hijaunya, dan semudah ini pula bayang-bayang ketakutan terlepas dari pikiran Rukia.

Tubuhnya mulai menerima segala sentuhan dari laki-laki lain, selain Ichigo Kurosaki tentunya. Kakaknya senang bukan kepalang melihat perubahan adiknya, melihat gadis kecil bermata violet-nya kini telah kembali seperti dulu –ceria.

Kini, banyak yang menyukai Rukia Kuchiki, karena dia sebenarnya bukanlah tipe yang sulit bergaul. Tapi yah, tahulah karena masalah "masa lalu"nya, Rukia jadi sedikit menutup dirinya. Saat ini dia sudah merasa bebas, Rukia kadang sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika menyadari kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Gadis mungil itu kini sedang menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya –Ichigo Kurosaki. Mereka telah menjadi buah bibir seantero sekolah, Rukia menjadi bahan gosip yang sepertinya tidak akan kalah pamornya dengan gosip beberapa artis kenamaan seperti Dewi *** yang akan menikah lagi.

Tapi toh Rukia tidak santainya ia tetap menggamit lengan Ichigo dan berjalan melalui lorong-lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya.

Saat awal perubahan sikapnya, Rukia memang tidak se-ekstrim ini, dia tidak berani terang-terangan berjalan dan bergandengan tangan dengan pria berambut oranye di sampingnya. Dia hanya sesekali tersenyum dan menyanggupi setiap ajakan teman sekelasnya (terutama Orihime yang sepertinya terus mengajak Rukia pergi kemana-mana) ataupun secara "tidak sengaja" menyentuh tangan laki-laki tapi tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap seperti biasanya, hanya senyum kecil tersungging dengan manis di wajahnya.

Hal itulah yang lambat laun membuat teman sekelasnya sadar, Rukia Kuchiki yang aneh telah kembali normal. Hebat sekali bukan? Dan berkat hal ini dia menjadi perbincangan hangat selama beberapa minggu, bahkan karena saking tidak percayanya, banyak anak laki-laki yang mencoba menyentuh Rukia takut-takut dengan ujung jari mereka. Tapi Rukia menanggapi perlakuan mereka dengan senyum sambil bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Wah, Gadis imut-imut! Itulah yang ada di pikiran beberapa cowok di sekolah Rukia saat melihat gadis itu sering tersenyum. Perawakan tubuh mungil dengan mata violet serta senyum yang kini tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, membuat Rukia menarik perhatian beberapa anak laki-laki.

Ichigo Kurosaki sedikit resah melihat kepopuleran Rukia yang berkembang dengan pesat, dia kadang suka geleng-geleng kepala melihat cowok-cowok yang baru sadar akan pesona gadisnya. Maka dari itu, dengan tampang angkuhnya, Ichigolah yang pertama kali menggamit tangan Rukia dan mengajak gadis itu mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

Untuk apa?

Ya untuk apa lagi selain untuk membuat cowok-cowok itu membuang jauh-jauh impian mereka untuk melakukan pendekatan terhadap pacarnya saat ini. Lagian siapa sih yang berani ganggu pacar Ichigo Kurosaki? Cowok galak yang terkenal keberandalannya –dulu, saat ini sih santer terdengar kabar bahwa Ichigo sudah berubah dan menjadi anak baik-baik. Tapi tetap saja anak-anak satu sekolahan masih takut terhadap dirinya.

Mereka kini sedang dalam masa 'kasmaran' menurut beberapa orang, sebenarnya bukan beberapa sih, tapi satu sekolahan. Satu sekolahan menganggap mereka sedang kasmaran, di mana ada Ichigo Kurosaki di sana ada Rukia Kuchiki. Di kantin, di kelas, di taman, di perpustakaan, bahkan sampai pulang sekolah dan berangkat sekolah pun bareng (dulu tidak ada yang memperhatikan tapi kini keadaan sudah berbeda).

Beberapa gadis cantik hanya bisa gigit jari melihat idola mereka selalu lengket bak "perangko dan amplopnya" kata orang jaman dulu. Cowok keren yang selama ini menurut mereka 'keren' karena suka bertindak semaunya, malah sudah jadi cowok penurut dan baik. Memang itu tidak menurunkan pamor atau pesonanya sama sekali, tapi menurut mereka, si gadis bermata violet itulah yang membuat pandangan mereka sedikit terganggu saat melihat Ichigo Kurosaki. Seperti melihat bahwa Ichigo kini telah ditempeli oleh benalu yang sangat mengganggu dan sangat tidak enak dilihat.

Yah, begitulah pandangan orang-orang. Mereka hanya melihat buku dari sampulnya, tidak berusaha melihat isinya (Kalau bukunya disegel di toko, mau tidak mau harus lihat dari sampulnya sih, ya? Dan summary di belakang bukunya tentu saja).

Dan sepasang kekasih itu memang layaknya buku yang disegel tapi tidak memiliki summary di sampul belakangnya, makanya tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan dua insan tersebut.

Yang satu memang terlihat sangat mencintai pria di sebelahnya melalui tatapan mata memuja yang selalu dia tunjukkan tentu saja, dan lebih-lebih dia juga selalu membuatkan Ichigo bekal makan siang. Dan yang satu lagi selalu memperlakukan gadisnya bak putri keraton yang tidak boleh lecet atau luka sedikitpun, dan tatapan matanya juga tidak pernah lepas dari kekasihnya.

Bikin iri?

Ya tentu kalau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi bikin ngiri berat.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau di balik tatapan memuja Rukia, dia terkadang melihat Kaien Shiba dalam diri kekasihnya –dan itulah sebabnya dia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kalau sudah sadar dengan kesalahannya, tatapan Rukia langsung berubah menjadi tatapan kamu-kok-mirip-banget-sama-dia-sih. Yah, tetap sama saja sih, semua orang selalu menganggap bahwa itu tatapan 'memuja' yang ditunjukkan seorang kekasih terhadap pasangannya.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Ichigo Kurosaki. Tidak ada yang tahu di balik tatapan mata musim gugur miliknya –yang tidak pernah lepas dari si mungil itu –adalah karena dia merasakan keganjilan di balik sikap kekasihnya. Rukia memang selalu melihat dirinya, tapi rasanya bukan dirinya. Ribet! Ichigo sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bisa seperti itu, apa ada yang salah pada dirinya? Apa resleting celananya terbuka sehingga Rukia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat tatapan mata yang menurut orang tatapan mata memuja, tapi menurut Ichigo adalah tatapan 'ada yang salah sama kamu'.

Tapi Pria itu hanya bisa mendesah panjang saja, dia rasa sudah cukup menekan gadis itu beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ini Rukia sudah bisa kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu (sepertinya begitu, Ichigo kan tidak begitu tahu bagaimana Rukia yang dulu) dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Dia tidak usah bertanya macam-macam, kali ini biarkan saja semuanya seperti ini. Dia senang Rukia Kuchiki sudah menjadi miliknya, dia bahagia karena gadis itu selalu berada dalam sisinya di saat yang memungkinkan.

Tidak ada yang kurang lagi, bukan?

Yah, sepertinya otak dan hati itu punya dimensi yang berbeda. Otak berkata lain, hati pun berkata lain. Begitulah yang terjadi pada diri pria yang memiliki mata musim gugur itu, sekeras apapun dia berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya kini senang dan bahagia (well, apa bedanya senang dan bahagia?) tapi rupanya hatinya berkata lain.

_Rukia Kuchiki, apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya?_

Untung saja hati seorang pria lebih tegar daripada hati seorang wanita, dan bukannya pria juga cenderung menggunakan otak ketimbang perasaan? Jadi Ichigo Kurosaki tegar-tegar saja menghadapi sikap kekasihnya. Semua perasaan janggal yang menghinggapi kepalanya tidak dibuangnya jauh-jauh, melainkan disimpannya rapat-rapat dalam hati, karena barangkali suatu hari nanti Rukia Kuchiki mau membuka rahasia kecil lain ini, dan Ichigo pun bisa kembali membuka simpanannya untuk ditunjukkan pada Rukia bahwa selama ini dia sudah sadar, sudah sadar bahwa Rukia Kuchiki tidak melihatnya sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo sudah curiga bahwa Rukia mungkin melihatnya sebagai mantan kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat alasan kenapa kekasihnya bisa seperti itu. Kaien dan dia itu berbeda, sangat berbeda dari segi sikap (menurut yang sudah diceritakan Rukia), jadi tidak mungkin Rukia menganggap dirinya itu Kaien Shiba.

Lantas, apa? _Apa?_

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu pun tetap sabar, dia sangat mencintai Rukia Kuchiki dan dia tidak ingin membuat masalah yang bisa membuat gadis itu menjauh dari dirinya. Hal mudah. Tinggal menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki dan bukan orang lain, maka mata gadis itu akan terbuka. Begitu menurut Ichigo.

_Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

* * *

Hari ini adalah jam pelajaran matematika di kelas Rukia dan ichigo –jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini. Matahari nampak sudah tidak terlalu terang benderang karena hari sudah mulai sore. Rukia daritadi sudah mengeluarkan buku catatan dan bolpoint dari dalam tasnya, tapi saat Urahara-sensei berkata akan mengajarkan bab tentang xxxxx maka Rukia pun kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah muda.

Ichigo memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya, Rukia yang sadar hanya membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan cibiran dan wajah memerah karena malu. Gadis itu membolak-balik halaman buku tulis yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya dengan terburu-buru, mencari bab yang judulnya kini telah di tulis Urahara-sensei di papan tulis, bab yang sangat sulit menurut Rukia, sampai dia pun kini harus membuka catatan saat dia masih kelas tiga SMA dulu untuk membantunya tetap menjadi pintar dalam pelajaran matematika.

Ketergesaan Rukia dalam membolak-balik halaman buku tulisnya membuat selembar kertas sukses jatuh dari dalamnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di kaki meja Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo langsung menunduk –hendak mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Saat dia sentuh kertas berwarna putih itu dia langsung tahu bahwa itu bukan kertas biasa melainkan selembar foto. Selembar foto yang jatuh dalam keadaan terbalik, dia pun membalik kertas itu –bermaksud melihat bagian depannya.

Jantung Ichigo langsung terasa berhenti sepersekian detik, tapi sepersekian detik itu bisa membuat darahnya beku dan tatapannya menjadi nyalang seketika. Ichigo terkejut, keterkejutan yang dibarengi dengan rasa marah yang meletup dalam kepalanya. Dan sepertinya setelah melewati sepersekian detik itu, hatinya pun ikut-ikutan memberikan sumbangan rasa cemburu yang membuat aura disekitarnya menjadi dalam status 'waspada'.

Rukia menelan air liurnya, ia tahu persis foto siapa itu. Itu foto Kaien Shiba, dulu dia suka membawa-bawa foto kekasihnya ke sekolah dan meletakkannya di dalam buku pelajaran saat dia merasakan kesusahan mempelajari sesuatu, selembar foto sebagai penyemangat belajarnya yang dulu melenceng dari maksud awalnya dan malah menjadi penambah rasa cinta dan malas dalam diri Rukia. Menatap foto Kaien membuat dia terkadang tidak bisa belajar. Siapa sih yang tahan melihat foto ganteng pacarnya yang lagi tersenyum? Kalau kamu lagi kasmaran, pasti tidak tahan, dan itulah yang dialami Rukia dulu, karena setiap hari dia selalu merasa kasmaran.

Kilatan marah dari mata Ichigo hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, dia seperti cepat menyadari sesuatu dan segera mengembalikan selembar foto itu pada Rukia dengan senyum mengembang pada wajahnya. Rukia mengedipkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

Pacarnya tidak marah!

Malah kini yang hadir di wajah kekasihnya itu adalah tatapan lembut yang sarat dengan pengertian. Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing masalah itu saat ini karena Urahara-sensei sudah mulai menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Takut-takut Rukia memasukkan foto Kaien di dalam tasnya lalu memperhatikan Urahara-sensei yang untung saja tidak memperhatikan 'insiden' kecil yang ia alami barusan.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki tetap bersikap seperti biasanya setelah pelajaran usai, padahal selama pelajaran berlangsung tadi Rukia sampai tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Urahara-sensei karena bingung memikirkan sebuah penjelasan yang sekiranya tidak akan membuat kekasihnya marah. Walaupun Ichigo tadi tidak tampak marah, tapi siapa tahu nanti dia akan meledak-ledak? Jadi tidak ada salahnya membuat persiapan.

Namun kekasihnya tidak membahas apapun mengenai selembar foto tadi selama perjalanan mereka pulang, dia hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan biasa seperti mengejek beberapa serial yang tayang di televisi dan tidak jelas ujungnya.

Rukia gelisah, sangat gelisah. Tidak enak sekali merasa bersalah sampai seperti ini, entah apa yang ada di balik rambut oranye itu sehingga dengan santainya ia bisa melupakan pemandangan yang mungkin kalau beberapa orang lihat akan punya pendapat yang sama.

_Rukia Kuchiki mau menjadi pacar Ichigo Kurosaki karena wajah Ichigo mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya._

Rukia tercekat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Saat Ichigo sedang mengejek salah seorang karakter yang terlalu baik bak dewi surgawi (menurut Ichigo seseorang tidak mungkin sebaik itu, setiap orang punya sisi jahat juga, bukan?), Rukiapun menghentikannya dengan sebuah dehaman yang cukup keras.

"Ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau mau mengujiku Ichigo-sama?" tanya Rukia tenang.

"Tidak, menguji apa? Menguji seleramu tentang serial televisi?" tawa Ichigo.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Foto itu maksudku."

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Ichigo menepuk dahinya dengan lagak sok dramatis. "Bagaimana kau membuat foto itu? Membuat rambut oranyeku berubah menjadi hitam? Apa kau lebih suka aku berambut hitam? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke salon dan mengecat rambutku."

Plak…

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi Ichigo dengan keras. "Kenapa kau tidak memarahiku? Aku salah, aku patut dimarahi," seru Rukia marah bersamaan dengan tangis yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ichigo tertegun. "Kau tidak salah, kau tidak pernah salah Rukia-chan. Aku yang salah karena tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," jawab Ichigo lembut lalu mencium kening Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Rukia yang merasakan kemarahannya yang sempat naik ke ubun-ubun pun mulai menenang, dia memegang kedua lengan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, gemetar karena ciuman hangat yang diberikan Ichigo di dahinya.

"Sudahlah," lanjut Ichigo lalu mengusap rambut Rukia. "Aku siap menunggu sampai kau benar-benar melupakan dia."

Rukia mengangguk dengan perlahan, hatinya bergejolak. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega menyakiti hati pria sebaik ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia tega mencintai pria lain yang tak jelas rimbanya daripada pria yang ada di dekatnya dan jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya?

Ichigo menghapus air mata dari pipi Rukia. "Aku tidak ingin kakakmu melihat adiknya pulang dengan bersimbah air mata, bisa-bisa nanti aku pulang dengan bersimbah darah," canda Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum kecut. "Bisa saja," katanya sambil menyikut pinggang Ichigo. "Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Rukia. "Sampai dimana tadi? Oh iya, kau benar, lucu sekali, mana ada orang yang diam saja habis dijahatin, lapor aja ke polisi tuh, pasti masuk penjara –kasus penganiayaan. Begok banget jadi orang, dan oh iya…."

Tanpa terasa akhirnya sampailah kedua orang itu di gerbang rumah keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia hanya melambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya –walaupun sebenarnya sangat ingin mencium kedua pipinya –tapi takut karena kakaknya kini pasti tengah mengintip mereka entah darimana. Terakhir kali Rukia mencium Ichigo di depan rumah, kakaknya langsung mencercanya dengan segudang nasehat dan hukuman kecil berupa pesanan masakan spesial.

Rukia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piyama bergambar kelinci berwarna merah muda. Dengan gesit ia menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam.

"Bagaimana hubungan nii-san dengan Hisana-san?" tanya Rukia sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Baik, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si rambut oranye?" balas kakaknya basa-basi.

Rukia tertawa, padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa kakaknya tadi pasti telah mengintip mereka dan melihat bahwa hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja.

"Dia terlalu mirip Ka..," Byakuya berhenti sejenak. "Bedebah itu," lanjutnya. "Aku masih tidak biasa menyebut namanya, kalau melakukan itu, rasanya lidahku menjadi gatal."

"Hahahahaha, memang, tapi sifat mereka berbeda," balas Rukia acuh.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya kakaknya lagi berusaha meyakinkan.

Rukia terdiam. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin nii-san katakan?" tanya Rukia akhirnya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kakak tahu kalau kamu masih sangat mencintai bedebah itu," jawab Byakuya sambil menatap mata adiknya dengan yakin. "Waktu telah berhasil membuat kakak lulus mempelajari semua tingkah laku adikku tersayang."

Rukia mulai merasa tidak enak. "Jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Hahahahhahaha, sadarlah Rukia. Jangan membuat dia sakit hati, kalau kau begini terus, lambat laun dia akan tidak tahan dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkanmu," kata Byakuya lembut.

Hening sejenak. Sebuah deretan kalimat singkat itu membuat nafsu makan Rukia hilang seketika. "Aku selesai," ujarnya kemudian dan meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja. "Kakak yang mencuci piring."

Rukia pun berlalu meninggalkan Byakuya sendirian di meja makan, Byakuya tidak keberatan, adiknya pasti saat ini akan langsung masuk ke kamar dan mulai merenungi kata-katanya. Dan memang benar adanya, itu yang terjadi.

* * *

Rukia terdiam memandangi lemari coklat di dalam kamarnya. Tatapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya dan rasa tidak ikhlas. Rukia memutar balikkan waktu dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Ichigo Kurosaki mulai mendekatinya, bagaimana si rambut oranye itu dengan sabar menghadapinya, dan bagaimana pria tadi menciumnya dengan hangat setelah mengetahui bahwa hatinya masih milik orang lain.

Rukia mengetuk kepalanya agak keras dengan tangan yang menggenggam.

"Rukia bodoh, Rukia bodoh, Rukia bodoh!"

Gadis itupun beranjak dari kasurnya, lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dengan agak takut Rukia mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk kubus yang tidak terlalu besar dari dalam lemarinya.

"_Ini kotak ingatan!" kata Kaien pada Rukia._

_Rukia mendengus, dia merasa Kaien menganggapnya seperti anak-anak yang masih percaya pada cerita dongeng._

"_Hahahaha, ekspresi macam apa itu?" canda Kaien setelah melihat ekspresi Rukia. "Menurutmu, kotak ingatan itu apa?"_

"_Kotak tempat menaruh isi kepala kita," jawab Rukia tanpa minat._

"_Tepat! Apa isi kepalamu?" tanya Kaien lagi._

"_Otak," jawab Rukia sekenanya._

_Kaien tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Benar sih, kalau gitu perumpaanku salah dong. Hahahahaha. Aku sih sebenarnya cuma mau bilang supaya kamu menyimpan benda-benda pemberianku di dalam kotak ini supaya kamu selalu ingat sama aku."_

"_Jadi kamu nggak percaya kalau aku selalu ingat sama kamu?" Rukia tersinggung, padahal sudah jelas sekali selama ini dia tidak pernah lupa pada kekasihnya._

"_Bukan," Kaien menggeleng lembut dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Aku ingin kamu menyimpan kotak ini, dan apabila nanti ada pemberian dariku yang menurutmu istimewa, simpanlah benda itu di dalam kotak ini. Kalau kamu marah atau ngambek sama aku, buka deh kotaknya, habis itu kamu ingat-ingat bagaimana benda-benda itu dulu membuatmu bisa bahagia, biar marahmu bisa cepat reda. Aku capek kalau kamu ngambek –lama," sindir Kaien –tapi tak kalah lembut dengan sentuhan tangannya di pipi Rukia._

Rukia menahan sebisa mungkin agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi setelah mengingat kepingan masa lalunya dengan Kaien. Dulu waktu dia berbenah untuk kepindahan rumah, Rukia tidak sanggup membuang kotak itu. Walaupun cincin pemberian Kaien sudah dilemparnya dulu, tapi setelah itu ia masih mencarinya dan memasukkan cincin itu di dalam kotak ingatan pemberian Kaien.

Munafik memang, benci tapi cinta. Tapi apa daya, munafik memang salah satu sifat yang sebagian besar hinggap di diri manusia –termasuk Rukia. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia ingin cepat-cepat menghapus kemunafikan dalam dirinya.

_Ichigo Kurosaki! Ichigo Kurosaki! Ichigo Kurosaki! Aku harus mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki! _Jerit Rukia dalam hati dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya sambil memegang kotak itu. Buru-buru ia mengambil gagang telpon dan meminta Ichigo untuk menemuinya di taman tanpa membiarkan pria itu bertanya apapun, Rukia langsung menutup gagang telponnya.

"Nii-san… aku pergi!" teriak Rukia.

Byakuya terkekeh. "Ciumannya jangan lama-lama, ya!"

Rukia tersipu. Kakaknya itu memang paling mengerti dirinya. Byakuya memang tidak suka adiknya mesra-mesraan dengan seorang pria, namun kali ini batasannya jelas –di depan matanya. Jadi selama itu jauh dari pandangannya, Byakuya cuma bisa memperingatkan seperti tadi.

Oh, dan tentunya ada alasan lain. Byakuya sudah punya seorang gadis dalam hidupnya, sehingga dia kini bisa membagi cinta untuk adiknya yang melimpah untuk kekasihnya yang baru –Hisana.

* * *

Rukia sampai di taman dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah berlari kencang, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu berlari, tapi rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Tapi walaupun begitu, rupanya Ichigo sudah sampai di sana duluan, dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Rukia.

"Iya," jawab Rukia pendek. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia sejenak dan kembali dengan dua buah kaleng jus di tangannya. Rukia meneguk minuman pemberian Ichigo dengan antusias. "Padahal cuma lari dikit, tapi kok capek banget, ya?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dia hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap Rukia penuh selidik.

"Kau belum ganti baju, memalukan keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu. Kau harusnya berpakaian yang lebih pantas untuk menemuiku," komentar Ichigo yang hanya mendapat cengengesan dari Rukia.

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, karena aku ingin menunjukkan ini!" Rukia menunjukkan kotak ingatan di hadapan Ichigo.

"Apa ini?" tanya pria di hadapannya sambil memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang cukup besar.

"Kotak," jawab Rukia tenang, lalu berjongkok di hadapan kotak itu setelah menaruhnya di atas tanah.

"Iya aku tahu itu kotak," balas Ichigo sambil memutar bola matanya. "Apa isinya?"

Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ingatanku pada mantan kekasihku."

"Ingatan?" tanya Ichigo keheranan.

Rukia tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu. Sepasang mata musim gugur melihat isi kotak itu dengan ekspresi –apaan-sih-cuma-barang-biasa- lalu mengaduk isi kotak itu. Tapi ia tidak melihat ada yang istimewa, cuma sebuah buku, sebuah kaset, sebuah syal, sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari kulit kerang, dan sebuah cincin.

"Ini barang empat musim, yang cincin sih bukan," jelas Rukia. "Aku akan menghancurkan semua ini," kata Rukia kemudian meraih buku yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan korek api dari saku baju tidurnya.

"Jangan hancurkan," perintah Ichigo kalem, dan sukses membuat Rukia menurunkan buku yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku melupakannya?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Tentu aku ingin, tapi aku minta padamu supaya kamu menceritakan padaku kisah barang-barang ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah menceritakan masalahmu padaku, kau langsung berubah. Kali ini aku harap setelah kau menceritakan tentang barang-barang ini, maka kau akan lupa padanya. Baru setelah itu kau boleh menghancurkan semua ini."

Rukia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan Ichigo yang kini juga tengah berjongkok bersamanya. Bibir Ichigo merasakan bibir Rukia telah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, hanya sebentar saja sampai akhirnya sepasang mata violet menatapnya dengan tenang. "Baiklah, ide bagus."

Ichigo balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Tapi, apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku yakin, sangat yakin."

"Ya, lupakanlah masa lalumu," kata Ichigo lirih.

Rukia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ichigo, tapi langsung mengambil sebuah kaset yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari benda ini saja, ini adalah benda musim semi."

* * *

**#Flash back**

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Rukia yang matanya kini tengah di tutup oleh selembar kain. "Aku masih ngambek lho… mau kamu rayu pakai apapun, aku _nggak_ akan goyah."

Kaien cekikikan di telinga Rukia. "Kita udah sampai, kok. Sekarang coba tarik nafas dalam-dalam."

"Nggak mau!" tolak Rukia sambil cemberut.

"Ayolah…," paksa Kaien lembut.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Rukia pun menuruti permintaan Kaien. Sejak tadi Rukia merasakan ada perubahan hawa di sekelilingnya, dari perkotaan yang padat penduduk menuju sebuah tempat yang sepertinya sangat lengang. Rukia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kesegaran, itulah yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Kesegaran yang membuat hatinya tenang seketika, hawa sejuk yang membuat jiwanya terasa menari-nari dan ingin segera menghempaskan badannya ke atas rerumputan.

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Kaien kembali terkekeh dan membuka penutup mata yang menutupi mata violet kekasihnya. Saat membuka matanya, Rukia langsung terbelalak. Ladang bunga daisy! Melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya akhirnya Rukia tahu kenapa bokongnya sampai panas saat di bonceng menuju kemari, karena tempat ini pastinya sangat jauh dari kota. Tempat yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga daisy dan sejauh mata memandang hanya tampak rerumputan berwarna hijau.

Kaien memeluk Rukia dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Kau tahu apa artinya bunga Daisy?"

Rukia menggeleng. Kaien tersenyum puas lalu memetik setangkai bunga Daisy dan menyelipkannya di telinga Rukia. "Artinya Cinta yang setia, ketulusan, dan kesucian."

Wajah Rukia memerah karena malu. Jelas sekali bahwa Kaien ini ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya karena beberapa bulan terakhir tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Rukia dan menyebabkan Rukia cemberut terus setiap mereka berkencan.

Kaien memang seperti ini, selalu saja memberikan kejutan yang membuat cinta Rukia tidak pernah pudar. Karena sekalinya memberi kejutan, kejutan itu pasti adalah hal yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa melupakannya sampai beberapa bulan.

"Oh, dan satu lagi," kata Kaien. "Maafkan aku, nona. Aku malu kalau harus mengatakan kalimat 'aku cinta padamu' setiap hari. Rasanya itu bukan kalimat sembarangan, aku ingin menjadikan itu sebuah kalimat yang berarti dan jarang diucapkan supaya kalimat tersebut tetap memiliki makna."

Rukia tertegun. Benar sekali, kalau saja setiap hari kekasihnya ini mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' maka Rukia pasti akan menganggap bahwa kalimat tersebut tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Tapi aku suka kalau kau mengucapkan itu untukku," balas Rukia kalem.

Kaien tertawa. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu."

Rukia cemberut, Kaien memang tahu bahwa Rukia keras kepala. Kaien merogoh tas kecil yang melinggar di pinggangnya sejak tadi dan mengeluarkan radio tape kecil, lalu memasukkan sebuah kaset rekaman. "Mendengarkan lagu sambil memandangi ladang daisy pasti sangat menyenangkan," ajak Kaien lalu mengajak Rukia tiduran di rerumputan dan menggunakan tangan sebagai bantal untuk kepala mereka.

Gadis bermata violet itu memandang hamparan bunga daisy di hadapan mereka lalu meraih _headset_ yang disodorkan oleh kekasihnya. Ladang daisy itu tampak sempurna dengan latar langit biru dan rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya, tiupan angin yang sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan dengan lembut rambut kedua orang tersebut, seolah mengajak keduanya untuk terhanyut dan tertidur bersama mereka.

Rukia menutup matanya. "Lagu apa yang ada di dalam sini?" tanyanya pada Kaien.

"Dengarkan saja," jawab Kaien lembut.

Rukia menekan tombol _play._

Tidak ada lagu yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku yang mulai tuli atau memang tidak terdengar apa-apa?" tanya Rukia lagi pada laki-laki yang tengah terlentang di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu saja. Kasetnya agak rusak mungkin, dasar tidak sabaran."

Rukia mendengus dan kembali menutup matanya. Sudah sekitar lima menit, tapi alat tersebut sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kaien! Kurasa ka…," Ucapan Rukia terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara dari _headset_ yang tengah ia gunakan.

Bulir-bulit air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kau curang," kata Rukia sedikit bergetar. Kaien membuka matanya dan hanya tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Rukia.

"Kau curang sekali, kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku marah lagi padamu."

Kaien mendekap Rukia yang sedang menangis karena bahagia. Kaien tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya membelai rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut. Si mungil yang ada di dekapannya pun tengah tenggelam dalam suara yang kini begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Suara yang setiap hari ingin dia dengar, kini suara itu pun mengucapkan hal yang dia inginkan berulang kali.

_Aku mencintaimu, Rukia_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aduh, aku malu. Untung kau sedang tidak ada di hadapanku. Hahahhaa_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Rekaman kaset itu terus memperdengarkan suara Kaien yang sepertinya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', dan suara itu tetap setia menemani Rukia sampai gadis itu tertidur di ranjangnya hari itu.

**#Flash back End**

* * *

"Pacarmu romantis sekali," komentar Ichigo dengan wajah datar.

Rukia tersenyum. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila padanya kalau dia tidak seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir karena seleramu rendahan," ejek si rambut oranye dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinis pada bibirnya.

Gadis di hadapannya mendengus. "Aku paham kalau kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak akan cemburu pada laki-laki brengsek itu."

"Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Seberapapun besarnya sakit yang telah ia berikan kepadaku, tapi aku… tidak bisa membencinya."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kekasihnya. "Ceritakan padaku tentang buku itu, aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh tukang gombal itu." Kejujuran gadis bermata violet itu seringkali membuat hatinya terasa diiris-iris.

Rukia tertawa. "Baiklah. Hmmm… itu adalah ingatanku untuk musim gugur." Dibukanya buku itu, lalu gadis itu mengambil sebuah daun di dalamnya. Daunnya sudah berwarna coklat, tapi di atasnya masih terlihat dengan jelas sebuah goresan berbentuk huruf.

_Kaien Shiba_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

"Tidak ada cerita gombalnya?" sindir Ichigo dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Tidak ada, itu hanya daun milik pohon yang sering kami lewati saat pergi ke sekolah."

"Oh, lalu syal itu apa? Dia merajutkannya untukmu?"

"Iya, dia membuatkan itu untukku sebagai hadiah natal. Kau percaya tidak? Harusnya aku yang merajut untuknya, tapi malah ia yang merajut untukku," ujar Rukia dengan menggebu-gebu. Rasa bahagia terang-terangan terpancar dari matanya.

"Yah, kurasa dia memang sangat tepat memberikanmu hadiah ini. Kotak ingatan, yang memang tidak pernah bisa membuatmu melupakannya."

Rukia tertegun. Barulah ia sadar, daritadi mungkin saja dia menyakiti hati kekasihnya. Tapi, tapi dia rasanya tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk menceritakan tentang Kaien. Dia, dia terlalu bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ini semua kepadamu."

Tidak –tidak ada yang salah. Yang salah hanya ekspresi Rukia yang nampak benar-benar mencintai Kaien. Ichigo tidak bisa menghentikan rasa cemburu yang sebenarnya berkobar dalam hatinya sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkanlah, dan lupakan dia."

Kebohongan yang manis tapi meracuni diri sendiri. Senyum yang mengembang pada wajahnya sangat kontras dengan hatinya yang sakit setengah mati.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia manis. Tapi Ichigo ragu.

"Oh, aku bisa menebak. Dia membuatkanmu kalung dari kerang ini, bukan?" alih Ichigo sambil menunjuk salah satu benda di dalam kotak.

"Tentu saja," wajah Rukia kembali mencerah. "Waktu itu aku…"

"Cukup!" Bentak Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahan. Sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi Rukia," teriak Ichigo agak keras. Rupanya batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terkesiap. "Maafkan aku Ichigo." Suaranya bergetar. Setetes air turut jatuh dan membasahi tanah pijakannya.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Rasanya aku begitu kalah telak dari dirinya. Aku kalah, dia hebat. Cintaku dibandingkan dengan cintanya itu tidak seberapa." Kali ini suara Ichigo begitu tegas. Nada sinis dan tidak bersahabat membayangi suaranya.

"Aku akan melupakannya, aku bertekad. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu Rukia, aku benar-benar membencimu. Betapapun kau berusaha mengatakan kalau kau akan melupakannya, tapi sungguh ekspresimu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku lelah, aku lelah menahan perasaanku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku lelah…"

Rukia diam, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Lupakanlah dia, buang semua barang-barang itu sekarang!"

"Aku… akan membuang semuanya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melupakannya, tapi memang tidak bisa secepat itu, kumohon, beri aku waktu."

"Kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan memberimu waktu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tersinggung

"Tidak pernah –kau…," Rukia terisak. "Tidak pernah meninggalkanku… tidak seperti dia."

"Aku bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku tidak akan berlari dan menghilang seperti pengecut."

"Aku percaya padamu," sahut Rukia dan mengajak Ichigo berdiri lalu memeluknya. "Aku percaya padamu."

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia tidak bisa menutup matanya. walaupun tadi dia telah menghancurkan barang-barang itu dengan cara membakarnya di hadapan si rambut oranye. Tapi, dia telah berhasil menyelamatkan sebuah barang. Cincin –cincin pemberian Kaien masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam kantong piyamanya.

Rukia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah telah menyelamatkan cincin itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan cincin itu. Barang itu adalah satu-satunya barang pemberian Kaien yang sangat berarti menurutnya. Rukia memberikan rantai kalung pada cincin tersebut lalu menciumnya dengan khidmat. Biarlah cintanya dan Kaien tersimpan di sana. Biarlah semua berlalu. Gadis bermata violet itu kemudian mengalungkannya, ditekannya cincin itu hingga menyentuh dadanya.

_Tetaplah di situ Kaien, terkuburlah jauh di lubuk hatiku. Dan lihatlah, bahwa aku akan bersama cinta yang baru, bersama Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

"Rukia-chan," panggil Byakuya sambil menggedor kamar adiknya dengan keras.

Rukia menguap, rambutnya masih acak-acakan saat ia membuka pintu. "Ada apa nii-san?"

"Ichigo mencarimu."

"Pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Rukia bingung. Ia yakin ini masih pagi, terbukti dari tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk menerangi kamarnya. "Nii-san tidak mengigau, kan?"

Byakuya menggeleng. "Tidak, tampangnya kusut sekali. Aku rasa dia tidak tidur."

Mata Rukia membulat, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera turun ke bawah dan mendapati Ichigo tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Hahaha," Ichigo tertawa renyah. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak ikut tertawa, matanya tampak begitu lelah. "Wajahmu lucu sekali."

Rukia melongo, cepat-cepat ia menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Secepat itu pula ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan menemui Ichigo.

"Sekarang wajahmu sudah lebih baik," goda si rambut oranye dengan senyum lebar.

"Harusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum mengejekku."

"Aku selalu tampan," balas Ichigo sambil nyengir. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Gantilah pakaianmu, aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan dengan gadis berpiyama."

Wajah Rukia memerah. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna putih. "Tunggu sebentar."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah minta izin pada kakakmu."

"Melihat tampangmu yang seperti ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan melarang kita untuk pergi."

Ichigo terkekeh. Rukia segera melesat pergi menuju kamarnya, sejenak ia bertatapan mata dengan kakaknya. Dan kakaknya hanya memberikan anggukan sekilas tanda bahwa ia memang setuju adiknya pergi dengan Ichigo. Ada yang salah dengan pria itu, membuat Byakuya sedikit iba padanya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Rukia yang muncul lima menit kemudian. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berdandan, dia hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Celana jeans dan kaos berwarna putih, persis seperti penampilan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak perlu menyamakan pakaian kita," ejek si pemilik mata musim gugur.

Rukia berkilah. "Tidak, aku hanya asal mengambil dari dalam lemari."

Ichigo kembali terkekeh dan segera menggamit tangan kekasihnya. Dia berpamitan dengan sopan kepada Byakuya dan segera mengajak Rukia menaiki motornya. Sebelum kekasihnya duduk di atas jok motor, Ichigo membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Semoga perjalanan kita kali ini akan merubah hatimu," gumam Ichigo lalu mencium kening Rukia.

Gadis itu tertegun. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun.

* * *

Laju motor si rambut oranye membelah udara di pagi hari, udara hangat di musim semi membuat pagi ini tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi tetap saja Rukia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Didekapnya Ichigo erat-erat agar kekasihnya itu juga merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, karena sama seperti dirinya. Ichigo tidak mengenakan jaket atau apapun selain kaos tipis –ya tipis, yang membalut tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua menjauh, menjauh dari tempat tinggal masing-masing.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Rukia sedikit berteriak di balik punggung Ichigo.

"LIhat sajalah nanti," jawab Ichigo mantap.

Kendaraan itu terus melaju ke arah yang tidak di kenali Rukia. Tapi gadis itu tetap diam tidak berkomentar, mereka menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam sampai akhirnya motor itu berhenti di sebuah tempat. Pemandangan yang mereka lewati sejak tadi mengingatkan Rukia pada tempat di mana Kaien menunjukkan ladang daisy padanya.

"Kok bengong?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

Rukia tersentak, sejak tadi ia melamunkan Kaien. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf aku tidak menutup matamu," ujar Ichigo. "Aku tidak bisa seromantis itu."

Rukia tertegun. Barulah ia sadar apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ladang bunga tulip. Warna kemerahan yang mewarnai benar-benar nampak sangat indah. Warna yang merah menyala, yang sepertinya mampu membakar gelora kekaguman bagi siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti bunga tulip?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Artinya adalah cinta sejati. Daisy mungkin berarti setia, tapi dia tidaklah sejati. Akulah yang sejati. Hanya aku."

Mata violet itu berkaca-kaca. Di tatapnya mata Ichigo yang penuh keyakinan. Kekasihnya, ladang tulip, dan matahari yang mulai terbit, menampilkan panorama terindah dalam matanya.

"Aku…," gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku…." Air matanya mulai menetes. "Aku… hiks…"

Di raihnya pakaian Ichigo lalu di peluknya pria itu. "Aku… maafkan aku… aku tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan ini."

"Semuanya pantas untukmu," balas si rambut dan melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukannya.

"Dan ini," lanjutnya sambil membuka pakaiannya. "Nama kita berdua." Tanpa ragu Ichigo menggores jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dengan silet yang sedetik sebelumnya ia raih dari saku celana. Dengan pastia ia menulis di atas kain tersebut setelah ia meletakkannya di atas rerumputan.

**Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam menatap tingkah laku kekasihnya. "Hentikan!" Darah yang mengalir dari telunjuk Ichigo membuatnya sedikit mual.

Si pemilik mata musim gugur itupun tersenyum. Dengan langkah mantap ia mendekati Rukia, dililitkannya baju itu di leher kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa merajut."

Entah darimana datangnya sumbangan air mata Rukia yang tak kunjung habis, sedari tadi ia merasakan kehangatan itu tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini, Ichigo," pinta Rukia pahit.

"Tingkahku bodoh? Menurutmu ini semua bodoh dan tidak romantis?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah hampir gila memikirkan hal yang harus kulakukan untukmu agar bisa menyaingi Kaien Shiba, menyaingi si brengsek yang mendominasi kehidupanmu."

"Itu semua tidak perlu." Kali ini tangisan Rukia menjadi histeris. "Sungguh, kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku gila karena bahagia," teriak Rukia lalu menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo. "Kau bisa membuatku mati karena kebanyakan menangis."

Pria berambut oranye itu tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan menuntun Rukia kembali ke kendaraannya. "Ini semua belum cukup."

Dijalankannya kembali motor tersebut, dengan bertelanjang dada tentu saja. Karena matahari sudah muncul, jalanan tampak agak ramai. Banyak yang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Konyol sekali melihat seseorang berani mengendarai motor tanpa pakaian, terlebih lagi pakaian itu sepertinya terlilit dengan rapi di leher seseorang di belakangnya.

Rukia tidak banyak berkomentar karena sejak tadi masih terisak-isak karena bahagia, perbuatan Ichigo kali ini sungguh membuat hatinya bergetar. Tidak ada sedikitpun cela dalam cinta Ichigo menurut Rukia, pria itu memang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Pria ini tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti yang Kaien lakukan, pria yang sedang ia dekap saat ini tidak akan pernah melepaskan dekapannya.

Mereka ternyata berhenti di sebuah pantai, tanpa banyak bicara Ichigo langsung berlari menuju laut dan menyeburkan diri ke dalamnya.

"Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak muncul lagi dari dalam air. Sesekali memang kepalanya muncul di permukaan, tapi tidak sampai mau repot-repot menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Baru agak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Aku tidak menemukannya."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia, air matanya sudah sukses berhenti mengalir.

"Kerang. Bukannya si brengsek itu membuatkanmu kalung?"

Rukia tertawa. "Tidak perlu, hal tadi sudah membuatku sangat senang. Kalau kau melakukan hal lain lagi, aku bisa mati kesenangan."

Ichigo juga ikut tertawa. "Tapi tidak bisa, aku harus menyaingi dia. Apa sekarang aku sudah bisa lebih dari dirinya?"

Rukia tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Ichigo mendekat. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir kekasihnya perlahan dan pasti, sedikit gerakan melumat membuat tubuh si rambut oranye menghangat. Darah Rukia bergelora, tanpa peduli bahwa bajunya akan basah, ia tetap saja mencium Ichigo. Kali ini ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya, saking bernafsunya sampai kini mereka terguling jatuh ke pasir.

"Hahahahhaha," Tawa Rukia. "Aku lega. Sangat lega. Terimakasih."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Akhirnya!" Pekiknya lalu berdiri dan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa membuat wajahmu benar-benar terlihat melupakan Kaien."

Rukia tersipu sekaligus geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menari-nari tidak jelas. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, segera ia ikut berdiri dan meraih tangan Ichigo. Mengajak pria itu berdansa dengan riang, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Setelah merasa lelah dengan tarian mereka, Ichigo mengajak Rukia membuat rumah pasir.

"Ini rumah kita nanti," kata Ichigo bangga sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Rukia yang mencermati setiap gerakan Ichigo dalam membuat rumah pasir itu tahu, bahwa tanpa alat sangat susah membuatnya.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di dalam pasir," goda gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Ichigo balas tersenyum. "Ini model rumah kita di masa depan."

"Nah, itu baru benar," ujar Rukia lalu memeluk Ichigo.

Kali ini dari mata violetnya, dia bisa melihat bayangan masa depannya. Seperti apa ia dan Ichigo nanti bersama anak-anak mereka, seperti apa kehidupan mereka nanti. Kehidupan yang akan selalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan sampai mereka tua, sampai rambut mereka memutih dan kulit mereka mengkerut. Kehidupan mereka yang sejati, dan hanya ajal yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

* * *

Setiap hari, mereka selalu bersama seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, Rukia sudah memandang Ichigo memang sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat saja, tidak ada hari tanpa tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia dimabukkan oleh cawan yang berisi cinta dan tak pernah mau tahan untuk tidak meneguknya. Terlalu banyak yang mereka minum hingga mereka kini tak mau menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Hari ini, di akhir pekan yang cerah, Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk pergi berkencan ke taman bermain. Tapi pria itu tidak bisa menjemput Rukia karena motornya tengah di servis. Rukia tentu saja tidak keberatan, malah tidak minta untuk di jemput. Dia meyakinkan Ichigo untuk menunggunya di taman bermain saja. Sebenarnya pria itu sedikit keberatan, tapi karena dia ingin mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Rukia jadi ia pun mengiyakan ide gadis tersebut.

Ichigo membeli setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah cincin untuk Rukia. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan tebakan akan seperti apa ekspresi kekasihnya nanti. Dengan tenang ia menunggu Rukia di salah satu kursi taman bermain, di sembunyikannya bunga itu di balik punggungnya. Sedangkan cincinnya mendapatkan tempat yang aman di dalam saku celana.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bangun telat sehingga menyebabkannya terlambat untuk datang ke kencannya. Ichigo mungkin saja marah karena pria itu sama sekali tidak menghubungi ponselnya. Dia sudah terlambat setengah jam, Ichigo pasti masih di sana. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan omelan macam apa yang akan mendarat di kupingnya.

Sadar diri bahwa keterlambatannya mungkin membuat kencannya nanti penuh dengan suasana suram, Rukiapun berlari. Rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin, nafasnya agak terengah-engah, tapi halte bus sudah terlihat. Senyum segera muncul dari wajahnya, Rukia pun memperlambat langkahnya.

"Hai Rukia," sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik tubuhnya.

Gadis itu tercekat. Suara itu, suara yang selama ini hanya membayang di kepalanya kini terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Dengan takut Rukia membalik tubuhnya.

"Hai…," sapa orang itu lagi, kali ini mendekat ke arah Rukia yang sudah berbalik dan mematung.

"Kaien…," gumam Rukia lirih, dan tanpa ia sadari, sebutir air mata membayangi pelupuk matanya.

* * *

**Thax Buat**

**Megumi Hitsuagaya , Ruki Svetlo -not log in, n Namikaze Indra : sory ya aku lama update, udah jadi ouline sampe selesai kok. Cuma kadang rasa malas gak mengizinkan untuk menulis. *pengangguran tingkat tinggi. Hehhe**

**Voidy : seperti biasa, repiew anda membuat aku rindu dan selalu bersemangat. :D**

**Kokota : huaaaaaaaaaaaa, author nangis gara2 kokota bisa sedih baca cerita author. :***

**A Cool Boy : muah balik, deh *author mesum. hahhaa**

**Ichiruki lover : huoooooooooo, makasi udah nangis . Author seneng :***

**Makasi ya buat yang uda repiew, kalau gak keberatan. Monggo repiew lagi, makasi :D**

**hoo.. mohon doa supaya author cepet dapet pacar *jomblo tua. hahhahaha **

**salam manis Ha_va :)**


	8. the truth 8

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

* * *

_Semua yang semulanya memang terasa janggal_

_Akhirnya terbukti sudah_

_Terbukti cintamu yang palsu_

_Terbukti kebohonganmu yang terasa mencekik tenggorokanku_

_Menghilangkankan udara disekelilingku_

_Memburamkan mataku_

_Membunuh akal sehatku_

_Menenggelamkanku dalam kesedihan yang menggetarkan setiap sendi tubuhku_

_Aku takut, aku benci, aku rindu…_

_Aku mencintaimu.., biarkan kobaran api cinta ini padam…_

_Biarkan segala delusi itu terhapus dari ingatanku_

_Biarkan waktu ini menghapus segalanya.._

* * *

**#Chapter 8 : Lies in a truth**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Rukia lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

"Aku mencarimu," jawab Kaien tenang. Persis seperti ingatan terakhir Rukia tentang pria itu.

"Aku berusaha menemukanmu," dengung Rukia. "Jejakmu terasa begitu nyata, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan jejak bahwa kau mencariku. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang selama ini berusaha mencari dirimu." Air matanya mulai merebak.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, aku harus menjelaskan segalanya," kata Kaien tetap tenang dan lembut, nyaris membuat Rukia benar-benar ingin segera menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi untungnya dia masih ingat ada seseorang yang menunggunya di tempat kencan.

"Aku harus pergi," balas gadis bermata violet itu lagi. Sebenarnya hatinya berteriak meminta penjelasan, penjelasan yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya atau akan kembali mengobarkan rasa cintanya, yang manapun akan menjadi hal yang buruk tentu saja.

"Jangan!" pinta Kaien dengan nada tinggi yang tetap menyejukkan. Dia berjalan menuju Rukia hingga tangannya sanggup membelai rambut gadis itu. "Rambutmu terasa masih sama seperti dulu." Tatapannya berubah sendu, jelas sekali terpancar rasa rindu di dalamnya.

Rukia tidak bisa menepis tangan Kaien Shiba, karena tubuhnya memang rindu –sangat rindu pada sentuhan itu. "Jangan sentuh aku." Kemunafikan terlontar dari mulutnya. "Aku sudah punya kekasih."

Kaien tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali. "Pasti, aku yakin kau akan punya kekasih lagi. Tidak ada yang tidak akan tergoda padamu." Kali ini tangannya meluncur ke leher Rukia. Di usapnya kulit gadis itu perlahan, seperti barang berharga yang benar-benar ingin ia kagumi.

Rukia tersenyum getir. Dia merasa terpukul, pria di hadapannya sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu. Harusnya pria ini cemburu, harusnya ia marah karena dirinya kini sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru.

Kaien tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu, kau selalu mencintaiku." Tangan itu kini menarik rantai kalung Rukia. Matanya agak terkejut melihat cincinnya menggantung di rantai tersebut. "Dan sepertinya aku tidak salah."

Rukia diam, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Melihat Kaien Shiba di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, akhirnya mimpinya setahun belakangan ini terwujud. Dan lagi pria ini sepertinya masih mencintainya.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih," geram Rukia dan menepis tangan Kaien. "Aku harus menemuinya sekarang." Otak Rukia masih mengirimkan ingatan bahwa ada Ichigo di sana yang kini mungkin sedang menanti dengan cemas.

"Aku menyalahkan diriku atas semuanya. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat keadaanmu waktu itu." Mata Kaien berkaca-kaca. "Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan tubuhku, rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup."

Pengakuan Kaien sukses membuat tangis Rukia semakin menggenang. "Itu semua membuatku semakin buruk –tapi… sudahlah, lupakan saja," Rukia menghentikan ucapannya segera. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama bernostalgia dengan Kaien dan mengambil resiko menghidupkan perasaannya.

"Aku menatap rumahmu, aku menangis setiap hari. Aku benar-benar ingin mengetuk pintu rumahmu, merengkuhmu, dan meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup. Kakiku tidak sanggup berdiri, tubuhku meringkuk dan gemetar di dalam rumah. Setiap kali ingin membuat pengakuan, kakiku malah melangkah menjauh dan berakhir di atas kasur rumahku. Aku depresi dan memilih mengakhiri hidupku, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan penderitaan yang kau alami."

Kaien menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku benar-benar melakukannya, aku menyayat tubuhku sendiri. Berusaha membuat tubuhku terlihat seperti tubuhmu waktu itu, aku…." Mata Kaien memerah. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa menepis bayangan tubuhmu dari ingatanku, aku ketakutan."

Tampak lelehan air mata membasahi pipi Kaien. "Ibuku mengirimku ke psikiater, karena aku mulai gila. Aku gila Rukia, seandainya kau berada di posisiku saat itu. Maka kau akan tahu betapa aku ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri, tapi aku yakin, rasa sakit yang aku dapatkan tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau dapatkan."

Sunyi, jalanan itu sepi. Atau itu hanya perasaan Rukia saja, entahlah, dunia terasa sepi di sekelilingnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada cerita Kaien.

"Lama aku mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa, berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Ayahku malu, jadi beliau terpaksa mengirimku ke tempat yang jauh. Akhirnya aku sembuh, tapi aku masih ingin menemuimu. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kalau saja ada kabar bahwa kau telah meninggal dunia, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyusulmu. Namun aku malah mendapat berita bahwa kau telah pindah rumah."

"Cukup," kehangatan membasahi pipi Rukia. "Kau sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan menceritakan ini semua padaku. Simpanlah sendiri, itu semua bukan salahmu. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu," oceh Rukia kalut. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Kaien menjadi gila.

"Maafkan aku, karena waktu itu tidak menjagamu dengan baik…. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu sendirian, maafkan aku karena tidak punya keberanian mengetuk pintu rumahmu untuk menjengukmu. Maafkan…" Ucapan Kaien terhenti saat Rukia akhirnya menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Lama di dekapnya pemuda itu. Baru setelah lima menit akhirnya ia sadar, cepat-cepat diusapnya air mata dari pipi. "Aku harus pergi, kekasihku sudah menungguku," kata Rukia.

Kaien mengangguk pelan, sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ikhlas sama sekali. "Bisakah kau tidak pergi? Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku."

Rukia menggeleng ragu. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya, dan lagi saat ini aku mencintainya, aku sudah melupakanmu," kata Rukia tegas. Tapi dalam hati dia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan ucapannya, malahan di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia yakin menyesali ucapannya saat ini.

Bis yang harus ia naiki datang. "Aku harus pergi. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti sambil tertawa bersama mengenang masa lalu?" tawar Rukia yang terdengar ingin beramah tamah dengan teman lama, tapi hanya dirinya yang tahu bahwa itu hanyalah alasan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan mata dan wajah yang ia rindukan itu.

Rukia berbalik, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Kaien.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia."

Rukia tersentak, kalimat itu, kalimat yang selalu ingin dia dengar dulu. Namun alih-alih bahagia mendengar ungkapan hati Kaien saat ini, ia malah merasa sangat pilu. Untuk Terakhir kalinya gadis bermata violet itu membalik tubuhnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi aku tidak," jawabnya nyaris tanpa suara karena ia memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi menurutnya inilah yang terbaik yang harus dia lakukan.

Kaien tampak terpukul. Bis Rukia sudah berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian di hari itu.

_Aku mencintaimu Rukia, selama kau masih ada di dunia ini, aku akan terus mencintaimu._

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Rukia dengan nada sedikit merengek, padahal ia tidak sedang meminta apapun.

Wajah Ichigo tampak kusut. "Kau terlambat satu jam," dengusnya marah.

"Wanita butuh banyak waktu untuk berdandan. Itu kodrat yang harus aku jalani," kilah Rukia sambil memasang cengiran palsu pada wajahnya.

"Ada yang salah, kau habis menangis," tuntut Ichigo sambil mengusap pipi Rukia.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, padahal tadi dia sudah berusaha mencuci muka dan merapikan riasannya. "Tadi mataku kemasukan debu," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli kacamata nanti? Melihat air matamu jatuh membuatku tidak tahan –bahkan walaupun hanya terkena debu."

Rukia tersipu. "Aku memang membutuhkan kacamata siang ini, tapi bukan untuk menghalangi debu masuk kemataku, melainkan untuk menghalangi silau rambutmu di siang hari."

Tawa Rukia meledak karena melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang langsung cemberut. "Kau tidak akan menemukan pria mencolok dan tampan sepertiku di seantero Karakura."

"Tapi aku akan menemukan pria yang mencintaiku dengan mudah."

Ichigo menjitak kepala kekasihnya. "Dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani merebutmu dariku."

"Kalau aku yang bergenit-genit dengan mereka, bagaimana?"

"Maka kau akan kucium setiap hari sampai lupa bahwa memang ada pria lain di dunia ini," jawab Ichigo mantap lalu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan menggoda.

Yang di tatap hanya balas mencibir. "Berhentilah menggodaku. Kali ini kita akan mulai dari wahana yang mana?" tanya Rukia bersemangat.

"Yang bisa bikin kita teriak sampai capek," saran Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah!" Rukia menyanggupi lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya. "_Let's go to _Tornado_!"_

_Kaien Shiba, aku mencintaimu_

Rukia dan Ichigo berteriak kegirangan saat menaiki wahana yang rasanya mengaduk isi perut mereka.

_Tapi ada dia di sisiku_

Ekspresi beberapa orang di samping mereka membuat Rukia tertawa geli.

_Orang yang selalu mendukungku dan mencintaiku_

Dengan tersenyum senang, Rukia menggamit jari jemari Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya

_Yang tidak meninggalkan aku setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku_

Baru setelah wahana itu memutar mereka kembali, Rukia berteriak dengan kencang

"Ichigo…."

_Walaupun aku benar-benar bahagia setelah mengetahui kenyataannya_

"Aku…."

_Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat_

"Mencintaimu…"

_Dialah yang akan selalu ada di sisiku mulai saat ini, bukan dirimu._

Ichigo terkejut mendengar teriakan Rukia.

_Senyumnya yang akan menggantikan senyummu, lambat laun kau pasti akan terhapus sempurna dalam hatiku_

Saat wahana itu kembali memutar tubuh mereka, kali ini Ichigo yang balas berteriak

_Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu, setiap memikirkanmu aku selalu ingin menangis_

"Rukiaa….!"

_Tapi suara si rambut oranye ini kembali menarikku ke dalam kenyataan._

"Apa?" Balas Rukia dengan teriakan.

_Bahagia, sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia bersama pria satu ini. Bulan-bulan bersamanya menggantikan tahun-tahunku bersamamu._

"Perutmu buncit sekali….!"

Rukia tertawa. "Romantislah sedikit," ucapnya saat wahana itu berhenti berputar dan mengocok perut mereka. Petugas meminta mereka turun. Kepala Rukia sedikit berputar. "Aku butuh minum."

"Baru naik wahana yang pertama saja kau sudah kewalahan."

"Perempuan itu lemah," jawab Rukia sekenanya. Kalau tidak ingin membuat Ichigo berhenti mengejeknya, ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. "Belikan aku minuman, _please_!" pinta Rukia sedikit memohon.

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia menunggunya di luar wahana, duduk di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Di bawah pohon itu ada sebuah tempat duduk berwarna hijau sehingga tampak sangat cocok dengan blus hijau yang tengah dikenakannya.

Kepalanya mulai pusing, _damn! _Pikirnya, _harusnya aku tidak naik wahana itu_

Rukia memegangi pelipisnya sambil menunduk, pandangannya mulai berputar-putar. Dia baru pertama kali menaiki wahana seperti itu, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah ke taman bermain. Dia hanya menghabiskan akhir pekan di gunung dan di pantai bersama keluarganya.

Gadis itu memilih diam dan memandangi kedua sepatunya. Ichigo membeli minuman di tempat dimana ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu, satu persatu dimasukkannya koin ke dalam mesin penjual minuman tersebut. Dia memilih _strawberry juice _dan _orange juice._

Baru saja kaleng minumannya menggelinding ke bawah, seseorang langsung menyerbunya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya manis. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang wanita berambut ungu.

Tidak lama kemudian ada dua pria lagi mengelilingi Ichigo, yang satu berambut biru dan yang satu berambut hitam.

"Tidak baik mengambil minuman orang lain seperti itu Yoruichi," nasehat si rambut hitam pada temannya, tanpa ekspresi.

Yoruichi tertawa. "Aku rasa dia tidak keberatan, benar kan?" tanyanya pada Ichigo, menekan.

"Terserah saja lah, aku cukup kaya untuk membelinya lagi," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Hahaha, orang kaya," sahut Yoruichi lagi. "Kalau begitu traktir lah Ulqui dan Grimm," pintanya lagi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak manis.

"Tapi segeralah pergi dari hadapanku," desis Ichigo.

"Tentu, apa menurutmu kami punya alasan untuk diam di sini lebih lama?" tanyanya lagi. Ichigo benar-benar ingin memukuli wajah wanita itu.

"Aku ingin kopi," sahut si rambut biru. Wajahnya tetap terlihat licik walaupun kini wajah itu tampak sayu.

"Dan kau?" tanya Ichigo pada si rambut hitam.

"Strawberry saja," jawabnya pelan.

"Hei, lihat gadis itu, yang duduk di bawah pohon," sahut Grimm tiba-tiba. "Rasanya dia gadis yang waktu itu, atau karena perawakan mereka sama-sama kecil, ya? Dia tidak mungkin berada di sini."

Gerakan Ichigo memencet tombol minuman terhenti, disambarnya rambut Grimmjow lalu ditariknya hingga ke belakang. "Jauhi dia."

Yoruichi berdecak. "Jadi kau bersamanya? Wah, sangat hebat!" Katanya kagum.

"Jangan dekati dia," perintah Ichigo kali ini, nada suaranya jelas-jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah.

"Hayolah, jangan tarik rambutku. Ini sakit sekali," erang Grimmjow. Ichigo segera melepaskan rambutnya. "Kau tidak ramah sama sekali, tapi mungkin dia akan ramah jika kami menghampirinya," katanya sambil menunjuk tempat Rukia duduk.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian kalau sampai berani mendekatinya," ujar Ichigo dingin. Ketiga orang itu merinding mendengar nada suara Ichigo yang memang tidak sedang main-main. Ditambah lagi raut wajah Ichigo sudah mulai mengeras, tatapan matanya tajam menusuk. Tangannya mengepal, rahangnya terkatup dengan keras setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya setelah kita bercengkerama dengannya du…"

Ichigo meraih kerah baju Grimmjow. "Aku akan menghancurkan tenggorokanmu sebelum kau melakukan itu padanya."

Grimmjow menelan ludah. Dia takut, sangat takut pada aura yang Ichigo tebar di sekeliling mereka, aura seseorang yang penuh dengan kekuasaan. Aura yang dulu memang dimiliki oleh seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai seorang berandalan. "Baiklah," terimanya gugup.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggunya," kata Yoruichi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Tapi kami juga pengunjung di sini, jangan salahkan kami kalau dia melihat kami lalu menghampiri kami nanti. Kau tidak bisa menahan dia, kan?"

Ichigo meludah ke tanah, ucapan wanita itu benar. "Pergilah dari tempat ini, ini perintah."

Suasana hening sejenak, tapi segera diakhiri dengan tawa dari mulut Yoruichi. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak berhak memerintah kami!" Nadanya benar-benar geli, seolah-olah Ichigo baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Ichigo menatapnya dingin, tapi wanita itu tidak gentar sama sekali. "Baiklah, kau benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Bibirnya tersenyum sinis sekilas. "Jangan ganggu kami," tekannya sekali lagi.

Yoruichi, Grimmjow, dan Ulquiorra mengangguk berbarengan. Benar-benar seperti sedang dihipnotis oleh kharisma kepemimpinan Ichigo.

"Tapi, seperti kataku tadi. Bukan salah kami seandainya ia yang menghampiri kami," ujar Yoruichi dengan tenang dan sopan. Seolah takut Ichigo akan memarahinya, tapi dia tidak ingin kalah.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan kalian." Ichigo mengambil dua kaleng jus. "Sisanya untuk kalian berdua," lanjutnya tenang lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

* * *

"Masih pusing?" tanya Ichigo sambil menempelkan kaleng jus yang dingin ke pipi Rukia.

Rukia meraih kaleng jus tersebut. "Sudah agak mendingan, kita akan naik apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah," Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita pulang saja."

Mata violet milik kekasihnya terbelalak. "Kau gila? Kita baru saja sampai."

"Kau yang baru sampai, aku sudah sampai sejak sejam yang lalu," balas Ichigo sambil minum dari kaleng jusnya. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah mesin minuman tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku merusak kencan kita," sesal Rukia. "Aku tidak akan pusing lagi, aku janji."

Ketiga orang tadi rupanya bergerak, berjalan ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo duduk. Ichigo menggeram dalam hati. "Memangnya kau bisa mengendalikan kepalamu agar tidak sakit?"

Ketiga orang itu berada di samping Rukia, untungnya gadis itu tidak sadar. Mereka sepertinya hanya berniat berjalan melalui mereka berdua.

_Sial_

Saat orang-orang tersebut akan melintas di hadapan mereka, buru-buru Ichigo menaruh telapak tangannya di wajah Rukia, lalu mengelusnya hingga kedua mata Rukia menutup sejenak. Tapi Ichigo tidak membiarkan mata itu terbuka lagi, segera disambarnya bibir Rukia. Mereka berciuman. Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri, bagaimanapun mereka sedang berada di keramaian. Tapi Ichigo tidak mau melepasnya sama sekali.

Lama, lama sekali. Ichigo berusaha menahan Rukia sejak tadi, berusaha membuat wanita itu luluh dalam ciumannya dan berhenti memberontak. Dan memang Rukia tidak lama memberontak, karena bibir Ichigo sungguh terasa menggairahkan. Walaupun ia berusaha melepasnya, toh mereka sudah dilihat berciuman, jadi ya sudahlah, sekalian saja. Rukia yakin kalau kakaknya tahu, ia akan dihukum dengan keras.

Setelah sekitar lima menit berciuman, setelah waktu yang agaknya cukup untuk membuat kaki ketiga orang itu melangkah jauh, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau gila!" bentak Rukia. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Begitu pula Ichigo. Rukia memperhatikan orang yang mungkin menonton mereka, sedangkan si rambut oranye memperhatikan kalau-kalau saja ketiga orang itu ada di sekitar mereka.

"Aih!" Pekik Rukia. Ichigo terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah tatapan mata kekasihnya.

"Brengsek! Dia, dia mengambil foto kita," tunjuk Rukia ke arah seorang anak kecil yang mungkin berusia belasan tahun dan sedang memegang kamera sambil nyengir ke arahnya.

Ichigo mengelus dada. "Baguslah, kurasa dia akan segera mempraktekan ajaranku di rumahnnya nanti."

Gadis mungil itu menjitak kepala kekasihnya. "Kau bodoh! Kita mungkin saja akan terkenal sebagai sepasang remaja mesum."

Si pemilik mata musim gugur itu mencibir. "Aku tidak peduli. Ayo kita pulang!"

Rukia menggeleng. "Pusingku sudah hilang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo ragu sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benar… seratus persen sudah hilang."

"Wah, kurasa ciuman tadi membuat hormon penyembuhmu bekerja semakin baik."

Wajah mungil kekasihnya memerah. "Kau…." Ia diam, kehabisan kata-kata.

Ichigo tertawa. "Apa Byakuya ada di rumah?"

"Tidak, ia sedang kencan dengan hisana-san," jawab Rukia. Tatapannya curiga. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengetes manfaat ciuman, tapi kalau kau mau aku melakukannya di sini, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Rukia akhirnya. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingnya.

"Rupanya kau mesum juga."

* * *

Mereka keluar dari taman bermain dalam kebisuan, Rukia ingat akan kalungnya. Kalau saja Ichigo tiba-tiba melihat kalung ini seperti Kaien tadi, maka pasti habislah sudah masa-masa romantis mereka nanti. Rukia sama sekali tidak percaya dia mau menerima ajakan kekasihnya tadi, mungkin karena ia memang benar-benar ingin meraup bibir Ichigo dengan ganas, atau mungkin juga ia mau melakukan itu semua karena tadi ia telah bertemu dengan Kaien dan pertemuan itu sukses membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

Sedangkan Ichigo diam karena mewaspadai lingkungan di sekelilingnya, takut kalau ketiga orang itu muncul. Dia harus segera mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Dia harus menjauhkan gadis kecil itu dari masalah. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu bertemu mereka.

Bis yang mereka tumpangi datang, tanpa basa-basi mereka segera naik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di halte bis tempat Rukia bertemu dengan Kaien sebelumnya. Rukialah yang pertama kali turun dengan dibayangi Ichigo di belakangnya.

Mata Rukia membulat saking tidak percayanya, Kaien masih ada di halte tersebut. Duduk sambil menatap ke depan dengan tatapan hampa. Tapi setelah melihat Rukia turun dari bis, Kaien seperti mendapati rohnya kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Hai," sapanya pelan dan lembut.

Ichigo memandang Kaien dengan sinis, dia tahu siapa pria di hadapan mereka ini.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, kekasihnya," katanya tiba-tiba sambil maju membelakangi Rukia. Rukia terkesiap melihat punggung Ichigo yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Kaien tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku Kaien Shiba, kekasihnya juga. Hubungan kami belum berakhir, karena dia ataupun aku tidak pernah mengakhirinya."

Raut wajah Ichigo mengeras. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang yang tidak memiliki kesadaran diri seperti ini."

Kaien tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya yang baru." Tatapan matanya memandangi Ichigo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Siapapun pasti bisa mengartikan tatapan itu, tatapan bahwa Rukia pasti memilihmu karena mirip denganku.

"Jangan berharap," dengus Ichigo. "Dia mencintaiku karena aku mau menerimanya, bukan malah lari seperti pengecut."

"Aku tidak lari, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya," balas Kaien tenang dan lembut. Benar-benar kontras dengan Ichigo yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan menuntut.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Tadi aku bertemu dia di sini."

"Pantas saja kau telat," komentar Ichigo, marah. "Dengarkan aku." Kali ini ia menatap mata Kaien. "Dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Jadi percuma saja walaupun kau menjelaskan segalanya."

"Tidak, dia masih mencintaiku," balas Kaien, tetap tenang. Hal tersebut membuat Ichigo sedikit gentar. Kaien berjalan mendekati Rukia, tatapan mata Ichigo membayanginya.

"Lihat," katanya lagi. Dia menarik rantai kalung Rukia tanpa berhasil sedikitpun dicegah oleh pemiliknya, karena pemiliknya sedang terpesona pada suara dan pembawaan Kaien.

Ichigo mengerang seketika itu juga. "Rukia! Kau… kufikir kau…"

"Aku…," gadis kecil itu menangis. "Aku tidak bisa membuangnya."

Ichigo menghentakkan kakinya di tanah, dengan brutal ia meninju tiang halte bis. "Pulanglah dengannya. Selesaikan masalah kalian, kembalilah padaku nanti. Harus!" Bentak Ichigo menuntut. Rukia mengangguk takut-takut.

Kaien tersenyum. "Kalau dia tidak kembali, bagaimana?"

"Dia pasti kembali," jawab Ichigo lirih. "Aku percaya padanya."

Rukia terharu, tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak mau mengejar Ichigo yang melangkah pergi. Punggung itu menjauh tanpa berbalik menatapnya lagi, punggung itu kini terasa 'benar-benar' jauh. Sakit, hati Rukia sakit sekali, dia ingin memeluk tubuh itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kaien pada Rukia, membuyarkan lamunan gadis tersebut.

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir," jawabnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh, pernyataan ini membunuh hatinya sendiri. "Dia benar, kau seharusnya sadar diri bahwa ini semua telah berakhir."

Kaien menyentuh tangan Rukia yang dingin. "Kau yakin?"

Air mata meleleh dari kedua mata violet milik si bungsu Kuchiki. "Aku yakin." Ditatapnya kedua mata Kaien dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu," jawab pria itu akhirnya. "Pergilah."

Tapi, punggung itu telah menjauh.

Rukia mengangguk dan segera berlari, hendak menyusul Ichigo yang sudah tidak tampak sama sekali.

Kaien sangat terpukul melihat kaki kecil mantan kekasihnya berlari menjauhi dirinya, selama ini dia yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak akan sanggup berpisah sedikitpun dari dirinya. Gadis itu tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa dirinya, si mungil itu akan selalu kembali padanya. Kaien tidak tahu, bahwa semua perkiraannya itu benar, Rukia memang tidak pernah sanggup meninggalkannya, tapi hanya sampai saat Ichigo berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta lagi.

* * *

Rukia tidak jadi berlari, alih-alih mempercepat langkahnya ia malah memperlambatnya. Dia kebingungan, bingung harus berkata apa kepada kekasihnya itu nanti. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan perihal cincin yang bersemayam dengan manis di kalung yang ada pada lehernya. Ichigo sudah terlalu pengertian, tidak mungkin ia sekuat itu. Terakhir kali Ichigo sudah seperti sampai pada batasnya, mungkin kali ini lebih baik membiarkan Ichigo sendirian. Membiarkan pria itu mengatur emosinya terlebih dahulu, baru nanti Rukia akan menjelaskan kepadanya satu persatu.

Tapi apa mungkin pria itu nanti akan mau mempercayainya setelah ia mengkhianatinya? Namun Ichigo tadi memintanya kembali, ya, Ichigo tadi berkata seperti itu. Rukia mendapati semangatnya kembali, segera diangkatnya kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Kobaran rasa cinta meletup di dalam hatinya, ia harus kembali pada si rambut oranye tersebut.

_Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Ichigo._

"Hiks," seseorang tiba-tiba muncul memotong langkah kaki Rukia dengan berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya yang berwarna violet langsung nyalang seketika.

"Aku kehilangan cincinku," kata orang itu lagi. Kemarahan berkobar di hati Rukia seketika.

"Kau…"

Yoruichi tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kabar? Aku dan teman-temanku lagi jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, dan kami melihatmu. Langsung saja dia…" Yoruichi menunjuk Grimmjow dengan dagunya. "Memintaku untuk menyapamu lebih dulu."

Grimmjow tersenyum licik, persis sama seperti terakhir kali Rukia melihatnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat dia ingin memukuli pria itu sesegera mungkin. Kali ini sudah berbeda, dia sudah bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Grimmjow seramah mungkin dengan senyum mengejek.

"Apa kau akan kecewa kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja?" jawab Rukia sinis, penuh kebencian.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tawa pria berambut biru itu meledak. "Kau tidak mau menanyakan kabar kami?"

"Tidak, itu hal yang sangat tidak penting."

"Tapi sungguh aku ingin memberitahumu," sahut Grimmjow lagi. "Paling tidak aku ingin memberitahumu bagaimana keadaan kami setelah saat _itu_."

Bulu kuduk Rukia meremang saat pria berambut biru itu mengucapkan 'saat itu' seolah-olah saat itu, adalah momen paling menyenangkan untuk mereka.

"Aku masih menganggap itu bukan hal yang penting," jawab Rukia tanpa menghilangkan nada sinis dari suaranya.

"Waktu itu keadaan kami baik-baik saja, polisi menangkap kami bertiga. Tapi segera melepaskan kami, karena kami masih di bawah umur. Menyenangkan sekali jadi penjahat di bawah umur," oceh Grimmjow.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya terbakar, darahnya mulai memanas. "Aku sudah bilang itu tidak penting."

"Oh, mungil," pria berambut biru menghembuskan nafasnya, seolah-olah kecewa melihat sikap Rukia yang begitu tidak bersahabat. "Tidakkah kau rindu pada kami? Sikapmu sungguh tidak manis, mengingat hal yang pernah kita lalui berdua, seharusnya kau menyapaku dengan baik-baik. Setidaknya mungkin kita punya ikatan batin setelah saat itu."

Rukia menghujamkan tinjunya ke perut Grimmjow. "Berhentilah mengoceh."

Grimmjow mengerang kesakitan. Beberapa pasang mata rupanya melihat kejadian itu, Yoruichi menghalangi tubuh grimmjow dengan cara merentangkan tangan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian," katanya pelan sambil menunjuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka dengan tatapan matanya.

Rukia meludahi sepatunya. "Tentu saja, karena kalian pengecut." Keberanian Rukia memuncak, dia yakin bisa menyakiti ketiga orang di hadapannya ini. Ketiga orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Ketiga orang yang membuat orang tuanya terbunuh. Kali ini setelah melihat orang-orang ini di hadapannya, Rukia benar-benar lupa bahwa dia selama ini telah menghakimi dirinya sendiri perihal kematian orang tuanya.

Sekarang saat bayangan masa lalunya muncul di hadapannya, dia tidak takut lagi. Mungkin karena pengaruh faktor keberadaan para pelakulah yang membuat dia kuat, dia tidak takut lagi. Ingin sekali ia mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh mereka, merasakan sakit yang dulu mencabik-cabik hatinya.

"Aku tidak pengecut, aku hanya tidak mau pamer kekuatan," kata Yoruichi. "Kau ingin balas dendam?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Yoruichi mengangguk. "Aku tahu, kau pasti mau balas dendam. Matamu memperlihatkan segalanya, dendam dan rasa sakit."

"Lebih dari yang kau pikirkan," balas Rukia. Nafasnya terengah-engah saking berusaha dirinya menahan rasa marah dalam dirinya.

"Baguslah, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bernostalgia? Tapi tidak di tempat ini."

Rukia melotot ke arahnya. "Di sini saja."

"Tidak, akan banyak orang yang menghalangi pertengkaran kita nanti. Apa kau mau membiarkan dirimu tidak berhasil melukai kami?" Ucapan persuasif Yoruichi jelas membuat Rukia terpengaruh. "Tenang saja, kami sudah melewati batas di bawah umur, kalau kami sampai mengulang perbuatan kami seperti dulu, maka tidak akan ada lagi udara bebas bagi kami. Dan aku benci sekali membayangkan kalau hal tersebut terjadi."

Rukia mengangguk yakin. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ikuti saja aku," sahut Yoruichi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Ichigo berlari menjauhi Kaien dan Rukia. Hatinya terasa beku. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah menahan segalanya selama ini. Berusaha mengalah terhadap gadis itu, awalnya memang tidak apa-apa, tapi semakin lama, cinta menguasai dirinya. Ia sudah lupa, sudah lupa bahwa sejak awal melihat Rukia Kuchiki, dalam hati dia berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan gadis itu. Tiada cinta tanpa cemburu, pertama kali merasakan ini semua membuat Ichigo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

_Damn_

Rasa tanggung jawab membuat Ichigo mengingat jati dirinya kembali. Segera dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah ia pergi tadi. Agak lama memang untuk kembali ke sana, karena tadi dia memang sudah pergi cukup jauh. Tapi sia-sia, Rukia dan Kaien sudah menghilang. Dan lagi ternyata Rukia tidak kembali untuk menemuinya, mungkin saat ini dia sedang berkencan dengan Kaien.

Ichigo mendesah, rasanya ada beban yang sangat berat tengah berada di hatinya. Kenapa gadis mungil itu begitu mencintai pria brengsek itu, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang pantas, bukan orang lain.

Ichigo menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

_Bukan, aku tidak pantas. Justru dialah yang lebih pantas._

Pria berambut oranye itu kewalahan untuk menerima segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Di satu sisi ia merasa Rukia sangat jahat, di sisi lain ia merasa memang inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Perannya sudah berakhir, Rukia sudah bahagia. Cuma itu yang awalnya ingin ia lakukan, tapi ternyata tidak mudah. Malah kini ia terperosok ke dalam jurang cinta yang dalam.

_Akankah kau kembali padaku?_

Tapi, mungkin saja Rukia telah berpisah dengan Kaien dan mencari dirinya saat ini, tapi mereka tidak bertemu. Mungkin saja Rukia sedang kebingungan mencari dirinya. Mungkin saja Rukia memilihnya, bukan Kaien. Segala kemungkinan itu ada, lagipula beberapa waktu terakhir ini Rukia nampak sudah benar-benar melupakan pria itu.

Mungkin saja…

Ichigo kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kembali menyusuri trotoar, matanya mewaspada mencari kekasihnya. Ia bertekad, kalaupun mungkin nanti ia menemukan Rukia sedang bersama Kaien, dia harus membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

Harus.

* * *

Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan Rukia. Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, hingga siapapun yang melihat mereka berjalan pasti mengira bahwa mereka itu adalah teman baik. Tapi tidak demikian dengan kenyataannya tentu saja. Rukia berjalan sambil mengepalkan tangannya, rasa panas berkumpul di kepalanya. Sangat kontras dengan reaksi Yoruichi dan Ulquiorra yang tampak tenang, dan Grimmjow yang tampak terus saja tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan…," sapa Orihime ketika mereka berpapasan di jalan. Namun Rukia tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Orihime mengerut, tumben sekali Rukia bersikap sedingin itu padanya. Dan lagi Rukia sedang bersama orang yang tidak dia kenal. _Mungkin teman-teman Rukia dari Tokyo,_ pikirnya.

Keempat orang itu sampai di sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai. Yoruichi lah yang pertama kali melompat memasuki pagar pembatas bertuliskan di larang masuk yang mengelilingi gedung itu. Pagar itu terbuat dari susunan batu bata, hanya sebagian yang terbuat dari batu-bata tersebut. Yang lainnya di batasi oleh kawat berduri. Mungkin sebenarnya akan dibangun pagar mengelilingi gedung, tapi pembangunannya terhenti.

"Gedung ini berhantu," katanya basa-basi ketika mengintip teman-temannya dari balik kawat berduri. Dia melihat Rukia dengan tatapan menghina. "Apa kau berani?"

Rukia mendengus. "Aku sudah melihat setan sebelumnya, jadi tidak akan ada masalah kalau harus melihat hantu," jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk Grimmjow dengan matanya.

Grimmjow tertawa. "Aku benar-benar tersanjung mendapat pujian seperti itu, nona."

Rukia menatapnya dengan garang lalu menuruti tindakan Yoruichi melompati pagar. Badannya kecil, namun dia cukup gesit dan berhasil melompat pagar itu tanpa butuh bantuan siapapun.

Yoruichi bertepuk tangan. "Aku benar-benar tulus bertepuk tangan, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa melompatinya dengan mudah."

* * *

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya Orihime pada Ichigo yang tengah tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja," sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum gugup. Ia tidak ingin diketahui sedang bermasalah dengan Rukia.

"Oh iya, tadi aku melihat Rukia. Apa tadi itu teman-temannya di sekolahnya dulu, ya? Mereka berjalan berempat dan tampak sangat serius."

Ichigo tertegun. "Berempat? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Orihime. "Apa kau pikir mataku sudah rabun? Haha… tentu saja belum Kurosaki, aku sangat yakin kalau dia ta…"

"Mereka pergi kemana?" tanya Ichigo garang, membuat lawan bicaranya langsung gemetar ketakutan.

"Ke arah sana," tunjuk Orihime dengan takut-takut.

Ichigo langsung melangkahkan kakinya, badannya gemetar karena takut. Mereka bisa saja menyakiti kekasihnya lagi, ia harus sampai di sana sebelum ketiga orang brengsek itu berhasil menyentuh Rukia. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan kalah dari ketiga orang tersebut. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap tenang dan memfokuskan diri kemana kira-kira Yoruichi –yang biasanya bertindak sebagai pemimpin, pergi membawa Rukia.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, berlari di sepanjang jalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Orihime.

_Aku tahu._

* * *

Rukia memandangi ketiga orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau lebih kuat sekarang," Yorucihi menilai. "Tampak jelas dari gerak tubuhmu."

"Aku belajar beladiri sejak saat itu," komentar Rukia. "Dan aku sangat senang bila bisa mempraktekkanya di sini, sekarang."

Dengan cepat Rukia melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Yoruichi, dan sukses mengenainya. Tendangan itu sangat kuat sampai mulut Yoruichi terbatuk mengeluarkan cairan asam. Wanita berambut ungu itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Grimmjow tidak tinggal diam, ia segera meraih tangan kecil milik Rukia dan menarik gadis itu lalu membantingnya ke atas tanah.

Rukia merasakan badannya remuk saat itu. Sakit sekali. Tapi ia berusaha berdiri, kekuatan kemarahan membuat dia tambah kuat. Dengan gesit ia menerjang ke arah Grimmjow lalu memukuli perutnya dengan tinju yang mengepal. Nasib pria berambut biru itu sama seperti Yoruichi. Ulquiorra diam saja di tempatnya sejak tadi.

"Kau? Tidak mau melawan?" tanya Rukia padanya.

"Aku hanya penonton, aku jarang mau melawan kalau tidak di sakiti," jawabnya tenang, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku jijik sekali padamu, waktu itu kau begitu tenang melihatku disakiti," kata Rukia lancang lalu meludahi sepatu Ulquiorra.

"Aku…" Tendangan melayang ke kepala Rukia. "Tidak suka dikatai seperti itu."

Tubuh Rukia terhempas, gusinya berdarah. Tendangan tadi sungguh kuat sampai membuat lehernya sakit setengah mati.

Grimmjow dan Yoruichi sudah kembali berdiri, kini mereka bertiga mengelilingi Rukia. Rupanya tendangan telak Ulquiorra tadi benar-benar membuat Rukia tidak berdaya. Grimmjow menjambak rambut Rukia hingga gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya. Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, walaupun begitu tapi hatinya telah menciut.

"Pukulanmu sakit sekali, aku ingin merasakannya lagi," katanya sambil tertawa.

Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Dan aku suka sekali pandanganmu itu," ujarnya lagi.

Yoruichi menampar Rukia. "Biarkan aku menyakitinya, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat tendangan sesakit itu."

Grimmjow menatap Yoruichi dengan tatapan menolak. "Tidak mau, akulah yang harus melakukannya. Kau lakukan saja saat ia tidak bisa bergerak nanti."

"Akulah yang 'harus', bukan kamu," tegas Yoruichi dengan mata melotot. Dan itu berhasil membuat pria berambut biru itu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Rukia.

"Baiklah, kau saja."

Yoruichi menendang tubuh Rukia hingga terguling di tanah, lalu menghentakkan kakinya hingga menginjak telapak tangan Rukia.

Rukia mengerang. Dia yakin beberapa jarinya patah. Harusnya dia tidak terlalu congkak dan sombong mengira bahwa dia akan menang berkelahi dengan ketiga orang ini tadi. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar siap menerima kekalahan, beberapa tulang patah, dan banyak lebam pada tubuhnya.

Tapi sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dan membuat hati Rukia cerah seketika.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Oooh, pangeran datang," kata Yoruichi seolah-olah terkejut.

Ichigo jelas sekali tampak sangat marah. "men-jauh dari-nya," geramnya, memberikan tekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Wanita berambut ungu itu mencibirkan mulutnya. "Baiklah."

Ichigo langsung menerjangnya, memberikan pukulan telak di wajah gadis itu hingga ia terdorong ke belakang.

Yoruichi mengerang kesakitan. Bibirnya berdarah. Grimmjow maju, namun Ichigo juga langsung menendang perutnya, saat pria itu terjatuh, ia langsung menghantam wajahnya lagi. Terus menghantam Grimmjow tanpa ampun sampai pria itu terkapar tak berdaya dan wajahnya hancur lebur. Ulquiorra yang biasanya tanpa ekspresipun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau," Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Ichigo, matanya memerah. Jelas sekali kemarahan Ichigo benar-benar sudah menenggelamkan akal sehatnya. Rukia yang sedang terbaring di lantai, lemah dan tidak berdaya, benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kekasihnya lagi. Tapi ia berusaha berdiri.

Yoruichi tidak bergerak lagi setelah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari Ichigo tadi, ia takut sekali untuk bersuara. Jadi ia diam saja dan memilih pura-pura kesakitan dan tidak berdaya. Ichigo sekarang melesat ke arah Ulquiorra, namun pria satu ini melawan, mencoba mempertahankan diri.

Saat Ichigo berusaha menendang kepalanya, kaki jenjang milik si rambut oranye di tepis dengan mulus oleh Ulquiorra. Tetap dengan tenang. Pria itu benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Ichigo tidak menyerah, dengan cepat ia beralih mengincar perut lawannya, tapi lagi-lagi ia berhasil mengelak.

Rukia akhirnya berhasil berdiri.

Berapa kalipun Ichigo berusaha memberikan tendangan dan pukulan ke arah lawannya, tapi Ulquiorra selalu bisa menangkisnya dengan mulus.

"Jaga emosimu, Kurosaki."

_Kurosaki? _Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua," pekik Ichigo di luar batas kesadaran.

Grimmjow berdiri. Wajahnya bengkak, belum terlalu parah, tapi Rukia yakin akan menjadi sangat parah nanti.

"Tidakkah kau mau mengasihani kami?" Ucapnya pelan. "Kau tidak mungkin menang melawan Ulquiorra."

"Tutup mulutmu," jerit Ichigo pada Grimjow. Matanya menajam dan menoleh ke arah pria berambut biru itu. Dengan cepat Ichigo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyambur rambut Ulquiorra kemudian menariknya, lalu mendorong pria itu sampai membentur tembok. Ulquiorra mengerang sebentar sampai Ichigo menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya dan membenturkan kepala itu ke tembok. Ulquiorra langsung pingsan.

"Kau memang luar biasa," kali ini Yoruichi yang angkat bicara, rasa takjubnya membuat suaranya keluar –walaupun tidak ingin. Ichigo tampak sangat kalap, entah apa yang membuat dia sangat kesetanan. Lalu ia berlari ke arah Yoruichi.

"Kau takut, makanya kau seperti ini," ujarnya lagi. Ichigo kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak suka menyakiti perempuan," kata Ichigo dengan tatapan garang. "Tapi ada pengecualian khusus untukmu. Ichigo langsung memukul bagian tengkuk Yoruichi sampai akhirnya wanita itu pingsan.

"Yoruichi benar, kau takut." Grimjow angkat bicara kali ini. Rupanya melihat Yoruichi dan Ulquiorra terkapar membuatnya tidak gentar. "Apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya Grimjow sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia dengan matanya.

Ichigo bergegas menghampiri Grimjow, tangannya sudah terkepal. Ia siap memberikan satu hantaman terakhir sampai pria itu pingsan. Saat Ichigo melayangkan tangannya, kedua tangan mungil milik Rukia menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaya pada Grimjow.

"Bukan apa-apa, nona. Oh iya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu sejak tadi, bahwa betapa jahatnya dirimu pada kami bertiga. Kenapa waktu itu kau melaporkan bahwa kami bertiga lah yang telah memperkosamu?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Aku melaporkan kalian berempat. Tapi aku tidak mengingat wajah pria ke empat, jadi mungkin polisi hanya berhasil melacak kalian bertiga."

"Oh, oh yeah tentu saja. Dan lagi kami juga tidak memberitahu polisi tentang pria ke empat tersebut. Karena kami menghormati dan mencintai pemimpin kami. Walaupun kami penjahat, kami juga punya rasa setia kawan. Terlebih lagi pada pemimpin kami."

Jantung Rukia berdegup dengan kencang, takut, dia sangat ketakutan membuat telinganya menangkap kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di lontarkan Grimjow.

"Tapi dia malah meninggalkan kami setelah itu. Dan berhenti mau berhubungan dengan kami. Tentu saja itu tidak masalah. Memang sedih ditinggalkan seorang pemimpin yang kuat dan berkharisma. Tapi kami tidak bisa menahannya, karena dia pasti sanggup melawan kami semua."

"Maksudmu?" Rukia bertanya getir. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Grimjow, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin mendengar bahwa hal itulah yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Namun semuanya terlalu nyata terbaca dari wajah pria bengis itu.

"Apa kamu ingat suara dan wajah orang ke empat?"

"Aku lupa," Rukia menangis. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan sendu. "Kumohon, katakan kalau semua ini salah."

Kekasih Rukia itu langsung jatuh terduduk. "Ya, semuanya salah."

Grimjow tersenyum mengejek. "Hei, Bos, sampai kapan kau mau berbohong pada si mungil ini?"

Badan Rukia gemetar. "Katakan padaku Ichigo, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

Ichigo tampak sangat kalut, dengan lemas pria itu mengangguk.

Pengakuan Ichigo membuat sendi-sendi Rukia melemas. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kenapa Ichigo begitu baik dan begitu menginginkannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan mau menerimanya. Dan memang benar, selalu ada alasan di balik setiap tindakan.

"Kenapa?" Air mata Rukia mengucur dengan deras. "Sakit." Gadis itu menunjuk ke dadanya. "Sakit sekali di sini."

Ichigo ikut-ikutan menangis. "Maafkan aku." Walaupun tahu kata maaf tidak cukup, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan.

Rukia menjerit histeris saat itu. Hingga ruangan itu menggemakan suaranya, memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku gila," teriak Rukia lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahan, sakit sekali." Dia menarik kerah bajunya hingga melar ke bawah. Rukia merebahkan dirinya di lantai lalu menendang udara hampa ke segala penjuru arah dan berteriak kembali.

"Sakit, kumohon hentikan, sakit sekali, huwaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan iba, sungguh hatinya juga sangat sakit. Tapi gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat sudah gila.

"Apa ini cukup buatmu?" pekik Rukia ke arah Ichigo. "Apa kau sudah puas membohongiku?" tanya Rukia setelah berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Bunuh saja aku."

"Membunuhmu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Apa ayah dan ibuku akan hidup? Apa hidupku akan kembali? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membunuhmu?"

"Kegilaanmu akan hilang, aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Ichigo sarat dengan penyesalan.

"Hahahahaahahahahahaha," Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah berapa orang yang menjadi korbanmu? Apa kau juga berlagak sok pangeran dan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Aku tidak…"

Ucapan Ichigo langsung di potong oleh Rukia. "Tentu saja! Tentu saja, kan? Tenang saja, aku adalah wanita yang tahu terimakasih. Dan terimakasih Ichigo Kurosaki, terimakasih telah menipuku, terimakasih telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Hati Ichigo mencelos. "Terimakasih karena membuat traumaku hilang, yah, tentu saja traumanya bisa hilang, bukankah itu karena kau yang menyebabkannya? Hahahahahahahahahha."

"Rukia-chan…"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!" Bentak Rukia. "Aku membencimu."

Dia pergi. Menjauh dari tempat Ichigo terduduk karena lemas, menjauhi sumber rasa sakit hatinya yang sungguh membuat dia gila hari ini. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya acak-acakan, tapi semua itu tidak dapat menggambarkan rasa remuk dan hancur yang menghujam jantung dan hatinya. Jauh lebih sakit dari yang sudah-sudah, semua kebohongan ini bahkan mengalahkan rasa sakitnya terhadap apapun. Kalau dibandingkan dengan masalah atau rasa sakit yang pernah dia alami, sungguh kenyataan inilah yang akan menghapuskan itu semua, karena kenyataan ini menguras habis emosinya.

"Dasar besar mulut," geram Ichigo pada Grimjow yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Kau beruntung, aku terlalu lemas untuk memberikanmu pukulan."'

Grimjow terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak berbohong soal yang satu itu. Dialah yang membuatku meninggalkan kalian, aku terpukul sekali melihat sikapnya yang dulu, dan lagi itu disebabkan karena kita semua. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab, lalu aku mendekatinya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan curhatmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul, seharusnya kau menceritakan hal-hal bahagia kepadaku. Terlebih lagi kau malah memukuli kami seperti ini. Yoruichi akan membencimu seumur hidup."

"Aku tidak peduli pada kalian semua, aku hanya ingin gadis itu kembali padaku."

Grimmjow terkekeh. "Masalahnya, gadis itu pasti tidak mau kembali padamu. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat membencimu tadi, lebih dari dia membenciku. Tapi kalau mengingat bahwa kau melakukan hal itu pertama kali dengannya, dan kaulah yang mengambil keperawanannya. Aku pikir, kau cukup pantas untuknya."

"Terimakasih karena telah mengingatkanku," kata Ichigo dingin. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku memukulmu hari ini bukan saja karena kalian berani mendekatinya. Tapi juga karena mengingat perlakuanmu terhadap dia dulu, hatiku sakit sekali."

"Kau curang, harusnya kau memukuli dirimu juga kalau begitu," balas Grimjow.

Ichigo tertegun. "Kau benar, tapi sungguh, kalimat terakhir gadis itu tadi membuatku kalah telak. Sakit hatiku ini pasti lebih sakit dari luka fisik yang kau derita."

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Setelah aku pulih, aku akan memukulimu sampai kau mengakui bahwa pukulanku itu jauh lebih sakit dari sakit hatimu."

"Terserah padamu." Ichigo menyerah dan berbaring di lantai. "Aku lelah sekali."

* * *

Rukia berjalan dengan cepat menuju tembok yang ia naiki tadi, Ichigo tidak mengejarnya. Kenyataan itu membuat dia semakin marah, kenapa semudah itu si rambut oranye menyerah? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak memaksa untuk menjelaskan segalanya? Walaupun dirinya bilang tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya…

Rukia menggeram. Dengan susah payah ia menaiki tembok tadi, beberapa jarinya memang patah dan membuat dia mengerang saat melepaskan bobot tubuhnya di beberapa jemarinya tersebut. Saat sudah berada di luar gedung, Rukia berjalan tanpa arah. Blouse hijaunya yang manis dan rapi tadi pagi, rusaklah sudah. Entah seperti apa mungkin penampilannya saat ini, sampai beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tampak agak takut.

"Rukia-chan?" panggil seseorang.

Rukia menoleh. "Kaien…"

Oh. Pas sekali. Kebetulan yang manis.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien khawatir sambil mendekati gadis itu dan merapikan rambutnya. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar menyedihkan, ada memar-memar dan sedikit darah pada wajahnya.

Rukia menangis. "Aku… aku baik-baik saja."

Kaien langsung memeluk Rukia, hatinya seketika itu juga sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Tangis Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi, di remasnya baju Kaien. Isakannya membuat hati mantan kekasihnya itu merasa miris. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti-dak, a-ku.. ti-dak ing-in pu-lang. Ba-wa a-ku ke-mana sa-ja, ta-pi jang-an ke ru-mahku," pinta Rukia sambil sesegukan.

"Baiklah, ke apartemenku saja," ajak Kaien dengan nada suara menenangkan. "Aku rasa kau benar-benar butuh minum dan tidur."

Rukia mengangguk dalam pelukan Kaien. "Kau benar."

Kaien menggamit tangan Rukia dan mengajak gadis itu ke apartemennya. Mereka berjalan dalam kebisuan, Kaien sedikit risih saat melihat tatapan orang-orang ketika mereka berjalan. Pasti mereka mengira bahwa dialah yang telah melakukan sesuatu pada gadis di sebelahnya sehingga menjadi seperti itu. Tapi syukurnya tidak ada yang mau menegurnya.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di apartemen Kaien. Pria itu meminta Rukia duduk di sofa dan mengambilkannya air putih.

"Minum, dan tidurlah," perintah Kaien lembut.

Isakan Rukia masih terdengar. Tapi air matanya tidak tampak, wajahnya yang sedang menunduk membuat rambutnya terurai jatuh menutupi pipinya. Dengan tangan gemetar Rukia mengambil minuman dari tangan Kaien.

Pria itu mengusap rambut Rukia pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku ada di sini."

Rukia menatap Kaien. Matanya sudah mulai bengkak, bola mata dan wajahnya memerah. Hidung Rukia terlihat berkilat, begitu pula keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kaien."

Kaien tersenyum. "Aku tahu, aku selalu tahu hal yang satu itu." Dengan satu gerakan lembut, pria itu memeluk Rukia dan mengusap rambutnya. "Tidurlah, dan jangan menangis lagi."

Rukia tidak menanggapi dengan gerakan apapun, tapi ia memang segera menutup matanya. Semuanya terasa begitu melelahkan. Dan Kaien benar, ia memang harus tidur. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, Kaien sudah sedekat ini, Kaien akan melindunginya, Kaien tidak akan pergi lagi.

Dan begitulah, dalam beberapa tarikan nafas, Rukia tertidur.

* * *

Akhirnya chap 8 update, dan sepertinya Author akan di benci oleh Grimjow, Yoruichi dan Ulquiorra FC ! Oh.. *ngibarin bendera putih, please jangan musuhin Author. *nangis di pojokan.

ini chapter favorit Author lhoo :3

Author itu penggemarnya Ulquiorra lhooooo :) *gak ada yang nanya

Tapi sayang banget chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. T.T , hiksu, hiksu.. Ini karya perdana Author, author ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik biar para pembaca mau membaca karya Author yang lain. Menyenangkan sekali kalau tahu ada yang mau membaca cerita kita, kepuasan batin gitu na… Ini sekedar hobby sih,, tapi seneng juga kalau hobby kita disukai oleh orang lain.

Makasi banyak yang udah mau ngereview… , buat :

Dearka RedDevil'z : hohoho, iya Kaien kembali. Udah dijawab kan pertanyaannya di chap ini :D , sebenernya cerita ini udah jadi tanggal 23 kemarin. Tapi masih menunggu dan berusaha mmperbaikinya.

Cleo : *author ngakak baca kalimat terakhir repiewnya cleo. Hahahah. Author cinta sama Kaien di sini, haha, tapi cinta Ichigo juga, Author jadi kebingungan. Siapa yang akan Author pilih *dibankai. Iya nih, aku agak buat karakter Rukianya complicated dikit, cinta emang ribet. ! *kayak pernah jatuh cinta aja author ini. Haha

Vvvv n Loonatic Aqueous : haha, mau tidak mau harus kembali, kan? *senyum licik *dibantai Loona-san.

MeraiKudo : bingung kenapa hayoooo? Hayo kenapa? Hayo. Hayo.. hahaha

Rui-san : hai, hai, hai, waaaaaaah, puas baca reviewnya rui-san. Dan benar sekali chap 7 itu dibuat dengan terburu-buru, karena merasa udah lamaaaa bnget gak update. Hehehe. Wah, aku gak bisa bergenderang *ditampol, tapi Author sudah berusaha. Jadi gimana Rui-san? Chapter ini bagaimana? Aku senang sekali kalau mendapat kritik yang bisa membangun atau saran. :D

Chlause chappy kuchiki : Iya akhirnya update juga, fiuuuh. *sok capek banget*. Jadi bagaimana Chlause-san? Apa anda masih mendukung Ichi setelah membaca chap ini? *smirk*

Someone : Yaaa.. :D , sengaja di datengin Kaiennya biar masalahnya tambah runyam, *author seneng bikin masalah. Hahaha

Ichiruki Lover : Romance Ichi n Rukia? Oke, oke, Author berusaha. Usaha. Usaha. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Hiks

Murasame Hiru15 : huaaaaaaaa… Murasame-san, Makasiii yaaa :D makasi doaaanyaa jugaa T.T

Kokota : Iya kokota-san sayang, dia memang harus datang untuk memperburuk keadaan. Haha *author stress. Oke kokota-san, semoga anda puas setelah membaca chap ini. :D

Naaah.. sampai jumpa di chap 9, chap terakhirnya pas di angka favorit Author. :D

Salam manis ha_va :D


	9. the truth 9

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

* * *

Hai hai hai haiiii~~~~~~~~

Baca aja deeh, selamat membacaaah :3 *ngacir, takut ditebas*

* * *

**#9 The happiness that shadowing you**

Ruangan itu masih sunyi, tidak ada yang bersuara. Kaien hanya memandang gadis yang tengah tertidur di sofa-nya sambil meminum kopi dalam diam, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan campuran antara rasa kasihan dan penasaran, juga terbersit sedikit mimik terpesona. Gadis itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu, masih manis dan sanggup membuatnya terpana.

Rukia menggeliat, perlahan ia membuka mata. "Kaien…"

Pria yang berada persis di hadapannya itu tersenyum. "Ada apa? Cepat sekali kau bangun."

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Rukia berusaha bangkit, tapi nampaknya kepalanya cukup pusing sehingga ia sedikit memijat pelipisnya. "Kepalaku sakit."

"Aku punya beberapa aspirin, sebaiknya kau menelpon Byakuya, sebelum ia mencarimu dengan kesetanan." Kaien beranjak dari tempatnya duduk setelah meletakkan kopinya di atas meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Haha, sepertinya kau mengingat dengan jelas sifat nii-san." Rukia meraih gelas di atas meja dan meminumnya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa sifat orang yang pernah menghajarku."

Gadis bermata violet itu tidak menanggapi, dengan gesit ia meraih ponselnya yang juga berada di atas meja. "Yah, sepertinya sekarang ini dia tidak akan mencariku dengan kesetanan," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa?" Kaien menyerahkan obat dan segelas air putih kepada Rukia lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Saat ini ia mungkin sedang bersenang-senang bersama Hisana-san, katanya dia akan menginap. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat malu untuk mengatakan hal itu, buktinya nii-san hanya memberitahuku melalui sms."

"Hahaha.. mungkin ini kali pertama ia menginap di rumah perempuan."

"Aku sangat senang dia menemukan orang yang bisa ia cintai sepenuh hati," ujar Rukia sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan, jelas sekali dia merasa agak sedih.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Kaien.

"Tidak, aku malah senang. Sekarang dia punya orang lain yang bisa dia perhatikan selain aku." Senyum paksa muncul di wajah gadis bermata violet itu.

"Jadi kau bisa menginap di sini malam ini?"

Pertanyaan Kaien membuat Rukia tersentak. "Tidak, kurasa aku lebih baik pulang saja. Siapa tahu nii-san akan pulang pagi-pagi buta."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menginap di tempatmu."

"Apa kau gila?" Harusnya Rukia berteriak, tapi suaranya terlalu lemah.

"Anggap saja begitu," jawab Kaien sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Rukia memandangi tubuhnya, bajunya yang lusuh tampak begitu indah menempel pada raganya. "Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Tidak, kau tidak butuh waktu sendiri. Kau butuh seseorang untuk menemani."

Air mata mulai menggenangi iris violet Rukia, tiba-tiba saja mengalir tanpa kehendaknya. "Aku… Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Sendirian."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku tidak perlu izinmu saat ini," ujar Rukia sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Kaien membelai rambut gadis itu lalu menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk membiarkanmu sendirian."

Rukia tidak membalas perkataan Kaien. Tiba-tiba saja ia merengkuh badan pemuda itu dan menangis dengan kencang. Ruangan yang sunyi itu membuat tangis Rukia terasa begitu menyayat hati. Seperti mendengar lolongan serigala kesepian di tengah bulan purnama.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Kaien.

Rukia masih saja tidak bisa menghentikan lelehan hangat yang membasahi pipinya, malahan dia semakin histeris.

"Berhentilah menangis. Apa kejadiannya sesakit itu?"

Rukia menjawab sambil terisak. "A-aku ingin berhenti… hiks… tapi aku tidak bisa. Air mata sia-lan ini ke-luar begitu sa-saja."

"Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam!" Saran Kaien lembut.

Saran tersebut diikuti oleh Rukia. "Aku a-kan me-nutup mata saja, mung-kin air ma-tanya akan ber-henti."

Kaien mengusap punggug gadis kecil itu. Efeknya lumayan terlihat, nafas Rukia mulai tenang. "Apa kalau aku berkata aku akan menggantikan tempatnya dan selalu menjagamu mulai saat ini –akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Rukia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaien. Sesekali dirinya sesegukan. "Ba-gai-mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak-nebak. Jadi benar? Kau putus dengannya? Apa ini karena kejadian tadi?"

Rukia menggeleng. Kaien yang sudah lelah melihat gadis itu sesegukan pun berinisiatif mengambil air minum. Baru setelah minum satu gelas penuh, sesegukan Rukia tampak lebih baik.

"Mau minum lagi?" Tawar Kaien. "Aku masih punya banyak stok air minum, aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau mau meminum semuanya."

"Apa aku terlihat sehaus itu?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat membutuhkan air."

Rukia mendesah frustasi. "Kau benar. Sepertinya aku dehidrasi."

"Apa aku pernah salah?" Cengiran muncul di wajah tampan Kaien. Lawan bicaranya tidak menanangggapi.

"Kelihatannya sangat menyakitkan," ujar Kaien kemudian. "Karena kau terlihat amat sangat terpukul. Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun."

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak menyinggung apapun sejak awal," sahut Rukia. Badannya mulai rileks.

Kaien mengambilkan botol minuman berisi air putih untuknya. "Biasanya seorang gadis yang terluka butuh...," ragu-ragu ia melanjutkan. "Ehmm… pelampiasan?"

"Kau menawarkan diri?"

"Apa aku diterima?"

"Apa aku bisa menolakmu?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa, tapi pastinya kau tidak akan mau melakukannya," ujar Kaien.

"Kepercayaan dirimu tinggi sekali."

"Kepercayaan diriku juga tidak lahir begitu saja, Rukia. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan sanggup sendirian saat ini, kau _membutuhkan_ku, karena si oranye itu meninggalkanmu…."

Rukia tersentak.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Walaupun sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, tapi kau tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aku tahu Rukia-chan… Tapi tidak apa-apa, seandainya aku hanya menjadi sekedar pelampiasanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak…" Ucapan Rukia terhenti. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Kaien berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti," potong Kaien. "Hatimu sudah tidak ada lagi untukku. Hatimu sudah diambil sepenuhnya oleh si oranye itu."

"Cukup!" Bentak Rukia, setelah meminum banyak air, ia punya cukup tenanga untuk menaikkan volume suaranya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan saat bertemu denganmu, aku hampir saja berbalik memelukmu!"

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

"Itu karena… karena…" Wajah Rukia memanas, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti. Untuk saat ini, aku bersedia tetap seperti ini. Akan kurebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Aku milikmu!" Rukia masih berisikeras.

"Tidak…" Ucapan Kaien terhenti saat bibir mungil Rukia melumatnya dengan paksa.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau diam saja dan menerima kenyataan ini?" Ujarnya lalu memeluk satu-satunya pria yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku akan pulang malam ini, tapi kau bisa mengantarku sampai depan rumah."

Kaien membisu. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia pun berkata. "Baiklah nona muda."

* * *

Benar saja, Byakuya pulang pagi-pagi buta sambil mengendap-endap. Takut kalau-kalau adiknya bangun dan mulai meledeknya. Sejak tadi ia berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa di usianya yang sudah sangat dewasa ini, sudah tidak apa-apa untuk menginap di rumah pacarnya. Wajah Byakuya memerah saat mengingat serpihan kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Hisana semalam.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda tampan itu membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Tubuh Rukia membalakanginya, dari celah pintu, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung gadis itu. Desahan nafas lega terdengar samar, begitu tenang rasanya, saat melihat adik perempuannya tercinta berada di rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia hanya perlu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mandi, dan menunggu sarapan. Maka hari ini akan jadi hari paling sempurna. Peristiwa tadi malam, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat tubuh Hisana yang hanya di tutupi pakaian dalam. Lalu pagi ini, Hisana mencium pipinya dengan mesra, membangunkannya, mengingatkan pada Byakuya untuk segera pulang. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat perhatian, lembut, dan luar biasa.

* * *

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi, seharusnya terdengar suara berisik dari dapur. Suara yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di rumah itu. Tapi pagi ini, suasanya terlalu hening. Byakuya yang sudah mandi dan berdandan rapi untuk bersiap ke kantor –merasakan ada kejanggalan.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke kamar adiknya. "Rukia-chan…!" Byakuya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia. Tak ada sahutan. Dengan segera ia membuka lebar pintu tersebut. "Rukia-chan! Sekarang sudah siang! Kau tidak mau sekolah?" Teriaknya sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh saudarinya.

Rukia menatap kakaknya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Aku tidak mau ke sekolah."

Byakuya terkejut bukan kepalang saat mereka berdua berhadapan ."Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Rasa cemas memburu di dalam hatinya, ketakutan menerkam degup jantungnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin ke sekolah dengan wajah seperti ini," jelas Rukia malas-malasan. "Aku akan tidur lagi."

"Tidak akan!" Byakuya menarik tangan adiknya, lalu memperhatikan dengan baik wajah saudarinya itu. "Katakan pada kakak apa yang terjadi! Bukankah kau pergi dengan Kurosaki semalam? Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apa?" Jerit Byakuya. Dia sudah lupa pada Hisana, kebahagiaannya menguap, tergantikan amarah yang mulai meluap –menguasai pribadi posesifnya.

Rukia akhirnya tersadar. Kepalanya masih pusing, semalaman ia tidak tidur. "Iya! Aku bertengkar dengannya, karena dia hendak berbuat sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai." Rukia meringis, berusaha mengeluarkan air mata yang tampaknya sudah kehabisan stok.

"Apa?" Kehisterisan Byakuya tak berhenti.

"Dia ingin berbuat tidak senonoh padaku. Aku melawan, tapi rupanya aku tidak cukup kuat, lalu dia datang menyelamatkanku."

"Dia?" Byakuya memicingkan mata. "Siapa?"

"Kaien."

Hening sejenak. Rukia memandang kakaknya dalam-dalam. "Dia datang menyelamatkanku di saat aku sedang terpojok. Dia kemari, mencariku, mencariku untuk menjelaskan tentang permasalahan yang lalu."

Tak ada tanggapan. "Dia…, aku menerimanya kembali."

Tampak keterkejutan yang amat dalam pada ekspresi wajah Byakuya Kuchiki. "Kau… kau tidak boleh… sama sekali tidak boleh…."

"Nii-san… aku mencintainya… bukankah kau tahu akan hal itu? Bukankah selama ini kau sadar kalau aku bersama Ichigo karena dia mirip dengan Kaien Shiba? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap akan datangnya hari ini…?"

Bisu. Byakuya hanya memandang adiknya degan nafas tersendat. Lalu dia menitikkan setetes air mata dan membalik tubuhnya, menjauh. "Aku akan pergi menghajar Kurosaki – …"

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

" –lalu aku akan menghajar Kaien."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau melakukannya."

Byakuya berbalik, memicingkan mata ke arah adiknya. Lalu ia mendekat kembali, kemudian sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi mungil Rukia. "Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Setelah kakaknya menutup pintu kamar, Rukia kemudian terisak. Sejak dulu, sejak dia masih kecil, kakaknya tidak akan pernah menamparnya. Seberat apapun kesalahan yang ia lakukan, Rukia tidak akan pernah dilukai. Byakuya juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di rumah. Dan Byakuya tidak akan pernah menatap adiknya dengan sorot penuh kebencian-keputusaan-kekecewaan seperti tadi.

Setelah suara mesin mobil dari garasi rumah keluarga Kuchiki terdengar menjauh, suara tangisan Rukia meledak –memecah sunyi yang sejak tadi menjadi tabir kesendirian dan kesepiannya. Tiba-tiba saja stok air matanya pulih kembali. Sendiri terasa begitu menyakitkan saat ini. Lebih sakit dari luka yang timbul pada kulit putih porselennya, lebih perih daripada luka akibat pengkhianatan dari mantan kekasihnya, dan lebih menyedihkan daripada ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia kasihi.

Gadis mungil itu tak mau terlalu lama menangis, dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil obat tidur dari laci yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

Satu pil cukup, untuk membuat dirinya bisa tertidur tenang sepanjang pagi ini, dua pil untuk sepanjang siang, tiga pil untuk sepanjang malam, dan satu botol penuh untuk membuatnya tertidur selamanya.

Selamanya, tidur dalam ketenangan. Bisikan yang menggoda –menggairahkan. Dan seperti itulah… walaupun hari di luar nampak cerah, karena bumi sudah menyematkan matahari di antara awan yang bergerak, namun… gadis mungil itu menjatuhkan kepalanya yang sudah terasa begitu berat.

Tertidur, lalu melupakan segalanya. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan saat ini.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Seharusnya sekarang ia hanya akan menjenguk ketiga temannya yang dengan sengaja meminta dirinya untuk membiarkan mereka istirahat di rumah sakit berkat luka yang ia akibatkan. Seharusnya saat ini ia hanya akan membawakan ketiga mantan anak buahnya itu jeruk mandarin yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi di dalam keranjang parcel. Tapi apa daya, itu semua tidak terjadi. Byakuya Kuchiki tiba-tiba saja mampir ke rumahnya, lalu menghajar wajah –ehem –tampannya.

Ichigo tidak melawan sedikitpun. Karena dia tahu betul apa yang membuat Byakuya Kuchiki tampak seperti iblis yang tengah kesetanan. Bagaimanapun juga, kakak Rukia tersebut tidak pernah ia anggap seperti manusia. Byakuya itu terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang manusia normal. Terlalu –ehem –tampan, pintar, kaya, bisa segalanya, dan tampan. Oke, dia menyebutkan tampan dua kali karena memang Byakuya itu mahluk paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat. Tidak heran adiknya jadi secantik itu.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas dengan berat saat ia mengingat Rukia. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di ruangan kamar teman-temannya bersama seorang perawat yang tengah mengobati lebam di wajahnya. Ruangan itu berisi tiga kasur dorong, sekat putih pemisah di singkirkan oleh ketiga mahluk tersebut. Dan mereka kini tertawa melihat luka di wajah Ichigo.

"Wajahmu kemana? Terbang duluan ke Surga? " Ejek Yoruichi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesis. "Kakaknya benar-benar sadis. Aku hampir mengira akan mati tadi. Untung saja dia hanya sampai membuatku pingsan."

"Kau pingsan?" Grimmjow berjengit. "Dia memukulmu sampai… pingsan?"

"Apa gigimu ada yang tanggal?" tanya Ulquiorra. "Dari bentuk wajahnya sekarang, aku tahu kalau dia tadi pasti dipukuli sampai pingsan. _Please deh_ Grimm sayang, jangan terkejut sampai seperti itu," lanjutnya, namun tak melepaskan pandangan dari koran yang sedang ia baca.

Grimmjow mendelik pada pria tanpa ekspresi yang berada di sebelah kanannya. "Ichigo-san, kau tahu tidak? Hukum karma itu berlangsung di dunia ini…"

Ichigo berjengit saat perawat yang tengah mengobatinya, mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan alkohol. "Satu gigiku copot, untung yang dibagian dalam. Aku akan menangisi ketampananku yang akan ternoda kalau saja gigi depanku yang lepas."

Mata lebam, pipi bonyok, bibir sobek, punggung, kaki, dan tangan pun lebam. Bantingan dan hantaman Byakuya sungguh membuat Ichigo Kurosaki nampak seperti sudah dikeroyok warga satu kompleks.

"Seharusnya aku pergi ke sekolah saja tadi. Untung adik-adikku tidak ada di rumah, ayah juga pergi bekerja," gumam si pemilik mata musim gugur.

Perawat yang sejak tadi diam, tanpa di duga angkat bicara. "Bertaubatlah mulai sekarang…," sarannya –yang sontak membuat teman-teman Ichigo tertawa.

"Ada donor darah gratis. Bagaimana kalau kalian mulai dari sana dulu? Sedikit darah anda, pasti akan sangat berguna," lanjut si perawat.

Ichigo yang tadi terdiam, akhirnya tertawa. "Promosi anda mengejutkanku _ma'am_. Luar biasa sekali. Hahaha. Tentu saja kami berempat akan dengan senang hati mendonorkan darah. Semoga saja darah penuh dosa kami tidak akan menulari darah manusia lain yang suci."

Suster itu mendengus. Setelah selesai mengobati luka Ichigo dan memberikannya beberapa salep serta resep obat penghilang rasa sakit, ia pun pergi. "Kalau saja kau bukan anak direktur, aku tidak akan sudi mengobatimu. Dasar anak nakal!"

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Ichigo. "Terimakasih banyak Suster Sui-Feng."

Ucapan terimakasih Ichigo tidak terdengar jelas karena bersamaan dengan ucapan Grimmjow. "Aku juga tidak mau menerimamu dulu menjadi teman seandainya kau tidak punya banyak uang. Hahaha. Kupikir dulu kau mendapat uang dari mencuri, ternyata ayahmu sekaya ini."

"Dulu ayahku hampir bangkrut karena kalian terus-terusan menghabiskan uangku," canda Ichigo. Kekayaan orang tuanya tidak mungkin habis.

"Itu masalahmu. Kami berbaik hati, mau menemani kucing kecil yang kesepian. Yang butuh diperhatikan…" timbal Ulquiorra, yang mendapatkan sambutan tawa meriah dari dua orang selain Ichigo yang mendengarkan.

Si rambut oranye mendengus. "Dan kucing kecil itu menjadi pemimpin kalian, heh. Lalu kalian jadi apa? Anak ayam?" Hanya dia yang tertawa.

"Kami tidak menyangka kau sepintar itu berkelahi. Aku salut, _man!_" Sahut Grimmjow sambil meniru gerakan rapper saat bernyanyi _'yo yo'_.

"Itu strategi _boys_, agar aku bisa mendekati kalian. Lalu mencari celah agar menjadi pemimpin. Kalian saja yang meremehkan aku."

Ulquiorra kembali menyahut. "Sebenarnya aku jadi takut padamu saat aura kepemimpinanmu keluar. Tapi kalau seperti ini, kau sama saja seperti kami. Status kita sama. Gerakan kelompok juga biasa diputuskan bersama. Kecuali kalau kau mau melakukan hal lain. Kita biasa mencoba hal-hal gila, perbuatan kriminal cukup menyenangkan. Menyenangkan kalau tidak tertangkap."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Aku menyesali 'pesta' yang terakhir."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa seperti ini lagi," sahut Grimmjow. "Walaupun kita berandalan, tapi kita dulu selalu bersama. Aku sedih saat kau tidak pernah muncul lagi."

"Aku juga sebenarnya merindukan kalian. Tapi aku… ah… aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Cengiran lebar muncul ke permukaan. Senyum lebar berlatarkan rambut berwarna terang menyala.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka arah pembicaraan ini. Bisa tidak kita menjalani hubungan kita dengan normal? Itu juga bukan kali pertama Ichigo meninggalkan kita, biasanya dia juga menghilang. Hanya saja yang terakhir itu, dia pergi terlalu lama." Akhirnya Yoruichi angkat bicara. "Kalian berbicara seolah-olah kalian semua akan segera berpisah lagi. Tenang saja, akhirnya kita akan berkumpul kembali. Bagaimanapun juga itu pasti terjadi."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Benar juga. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka kita bisa berkumpul kembali seperti ini. Aku pikir dulu –"

" –sebaiknya kau segera turun ke bawah kalau benar-benar berniat mendonorkan darah," potong Yoruichi cepat. Ia tidak suka suasana nostalgia yang timbul. Sebenarnya dia masih marah pada Ichigo.

"Ah iya! Siapa yang mau ikut?"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan.

"Kau yakin memenuhi syarat sebagai pendonor darah?" tanya Ulquiorra memecah kesunyian. "Aku meragukanmu Ichigo-kun. Kalau aku jadi perawat yang bertugas di sana, aku pasti akan langsung mengusirmu."

Kurosaki muda menatap orang yang mengejeknya barusan dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sembari menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, ia menaikkan lengan dan memperlihatkan otot bisep dan trisep yang ia miliki. "Apa aku akan diragukan sekarang?"

Ulquiorra terkekeh. "Siapa tahu kau mengidap kanker, hiv, tbc, gonorrhea, atau mungkin sifilis. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan fisikmu, dasar otak udang!"

"Kau mendoakanku mengidap penyakit-penyakit menjijikkan itu?" Ichigo mendesis, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa penyakit-penyakit itu ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan donor darah. Dia kan tidak pernah mendonorkan darah sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan membayar tagihan rumah sakitmu!" Ancamnya kemudian.

"Sifatmu masih kekanak – …"

" –aku pergi!" potong pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Grimmjow tiba-tiba bangun dari kasurnya. "Aku ikut denganmu, bos."

"Bagus! Setelah ini kita akan kutraktir kau makan daging sapi!"

Ulquiorra dan Yoruichi hanya tersenyum sinis menyaksikan dua teman mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dua pria itu tampak sangat sehat dan bahagia. Terlihat begitu meyakinkan bisa menyumbangkan darah mereka lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Tapi, siapa sangka? Justru hal itu akan merubah kehidupan mereka semua.

* * *

Kaien duduk di sofa rumah keluarga Kuchiki, ditemani oleh kekasihnya –yah saat ini Rukia telah kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau… mengganggu waktu tidurku yang berharga." Rukia mengerucutkan bibir. Tampak kekesalan pada wajahnya. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sangat senang Kaien datang saat ini –disaat yang sangat tepat.

"Sudah sejak pagi tadi aku mengintip rumahmu, menunggu kakakmu pergi. Ada nenek-nenek yang mencurigaiku, dia sekarang sedang mengawasi di depan rumahmu. Sepertinya bersiap menelpon polisi kalau sampai ada hal yang mencurigakan terjadi di dalam sini."

Rukia terkekeh, hanya mulutnya saja yang bergerak, matanya terlihat sangat sayu. "Aku akan pura-pura keluar membuang sampah, agar dia tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja di dalam sini."

Saat beranjak dari sofa, Kaien menghentikannya. "Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lemah.

"Kalau kau keluar sekarang. Aku pasti akan lebih dicurigai."

Ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah mungil Rukia. Kaien tertawa, dan melanjutkan. "Apa perlu aku membawakanmu cermin dari rumahku?"

Rukia mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa empuk di ruang tamu tersebut. Duduk persis di sebelah Kaien, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak lebar pemuda tersebut. "Aku mengantuk."

"Melihatmu saja aku sudah tahu itu. Aku takjub kau masih bersedia bangun untuk membukakan pintu."

"Aku kesepian." Raut wajah Rukia tampak sedih. "Nii-san… Nii-san tidak akan pulang malam ini, dia sangat marah padaku."

"Dia? Marah padamu?" Kaien tampak benar-benar heran.

"Ya… dia menamparku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang janggal, tatapan yang tak pernah ia arahkan padaku selama ini." Isak gadis itu terdengar. "Aku lelah."

"Byakuya Kuchiki yang sangat mencintai adiknya itu, menamparmu?"

Mata Rukia terpejam saat berkata. "Sepertinya sudah tidak begitu lagi. Saat ini ia telah memberikan cintanya yang berlebih untukku, kepada kekasihnya yang baru. Haruskah aku membenci kekasihnya? Dia merebut nii-san dari sisiku…"

Kaien menatap gadis yang berada di sisinya itu dengan tatapan iba, lalu menggeser kepala Rukia ke dalam pangkuannya. "Kau tampak sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Dibelainya rambut gadis itu.

"Hmmm…"

Rukia pun tertidur dengan nyaman di pangkuan kekasihnya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur karena memikirkan alasan yang tepat bagi kakaknya. Setelah berpikir semalam suntuk, akhirnya ia mendapatkan alasan yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Alasan itu bisa membuat kakaknya membenci Ichigo, dan mungkin bisa membuat kakaknya menerima kehadiran Kaien kembali. Kalau sudah begitu, ia akan memulai hidup yang baru lagi –tidak –ia akan memulai hidup seperti saat dia masih sekolah di Tokyo dulu.

Mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah sekarang. Byakuya akan lebih mudah menerima Kaien, barangkali kekasihnya –Hisana –akan memberikan kakaknya pengertian mengenai kisah percintaan calon adik iparnya. Punya kakak ipar tidak seburuk itu, tidak seharusnya ia membenci Hisana-san. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini saja, hidup sendiri, hingga ia tidak perlu lagi selalu mengarang alasan untuk kakaknya lagi. Yah… begini lebih baik.

* * *

Kafe rumah sakit itu terbilang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampak dengan santai menghirup minuman dari gelas masing-masing. Jam besuk sudah selesai, mentari yang bersinar terik menandakan waktu yang tepat bagi para pasien untuk beristirahat. Dua pemuda duduk saling berhadapan, keduanya hanya memandang minuman yang telah di sajikan oleh pelayan kafe dan masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat kontras satu sama lain.

"Byakuya yang melakukan ini?" tanya Kaien tenang –setenang lautan tanpa gelombang.

Ichigo yang duduk di hadapannya tampak agak tegang. "Iya. Ada perlu apa kau mau menemuiku?"

"Aku heran, kenapa ia belum menemuiku untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

"Mungkin ia tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal," komentar Ichigo tidak bernafsu.

"Di kota sekecil ini, ia pasti tahu dengan mudah dimana aku tinggal."

"_I have no idea_ kalau begitu," ujar Ichigo. Tatapannya menerawang ke pergelangan tangan lawan bicaranya, walaupun tak ada sesuatu yang khusus berada di sana.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu…" Pemuda berambut oranye itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan kesekeliling kafe. "Ada keperluan apa kau mau bertemu denganku? Pastinya bukan untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini, kan?"

"Aku hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sejak tadi kau terlihat sangat tegang. Ada apa? Sangat terpukul karena kehilangan Rukia?" Kaien terkekeh.

Ichigo memelototi pria dihadapannya. "Aku akan menikahinya."

Kaien nyengir. Mengejek. "Dia pasti tidak akan mau menikahimu. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya."

"Kau tahu? Apa yang aku lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak." Kaien tersenyum. "Maka dari itu aku kemari. Untuk menanyakan hal tersebut padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu ta –"

" –Aku perlu tahu," potong pemuda berambut hitam. "Kalau aku terus berada di sisinya tanpa tahu apa-apa, maka aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan bisa menghiburnya."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tanya kepadanya."

"Kekasihku –" Kaien menekankan kata ini, dan hasilnya sukses membuat Ichigo melancarkan tatapan membunuh. " –Pastinya ingin melupakan yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak pantas menanyakan hal menyakitkan padanya. Dia tidak mungkin sehisteris itu kalau hal yang terjadi bukan hal yang besar."

"Dia? Histeris?"

"Kalau melihat ekspresimu, mungkin hanya dia yang menganggap permasalahan kalian adalah permasalahan yang besar."

"Jangan salah paham," Ichigo membela dirinya. "Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, bahwa aku akan menikahinya."

"Dan bukan sudah kusinggung sedikit mengenai persetujuannya tadi? Apa menurutmu dia bersedia? Dia pasti lebih bahagia kalau menikah denganku. Aku akan melamarnya setelah sekolahnya selesai. Sebaiknya kau menyerah."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Semua permasalahan akan selesai kalau aku menikahinya."

"Jadi itu alasanmu? Kau menikahinya untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan kalian? Hatimu benar-benar picik, Kurosaki." Kaien memandang remeh pada Ichigo. Pria ini benar-benar pintar membuat alasan, pikirnya, menggunakan kedok 'permasalahan akan selesai'. Sangat klasik.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, kalau kau kemari untuk mengatakan padaku agar tidak mengganggu Rukia lagi."

"Tidak kusangka kau cukup pintar." Kaien tersenyum puas. "Aku membencimu, aku membenci setiap orang yang membuat dia menangis."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya membenci dirimu sendiri. Dia berlari padaku karena kau telah membuatnya menangis dulu!" Desis Ichigo, sinis.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar. Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas. Dia yang berlari kepadamu, akan kembali ke sisiku sekarang."

Desahan panjang terdengar. "Apa dia menangis? Apa dia benci padaku?" Keputusasaan tampak pada wajah tampan pemuda yang memiliki mata amber tersebut.

"Iya," jawab Kaien. Tegas. "Baru pagi ini dia bisa tertidur. Aku menemani hingga ia benar-benar terlelap, lalu menggendong ke kamarnya. Di dalam sana aku menemukan sebotol obat tidur yang berceceran di atas kasurnya. Setelah itu aku mengambil nomormu dari ponsel miliknya, dan segera kemari."

"Maksudmu, dia berniat bunuh diri?" Ichigo tampak terpukul.

"Ya! Jadi bisakah kau mempercepat pertemuan ini? Aku harus segera kembali ke rumahnya, dia tidak boleh kutinggalkan sendiri."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Jelaskan permasalahan yang kalian alami!"

"Aku…" Ichigo terdiam. Dia berdiri, berniat mengajak Kaien meninggalkan kafe dan pergi keluar. Biar pemuda itu bisa memukulnya setelah tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi saat melihat Grimmjow yang berdiri di pintu kafe yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya, Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya. Satu anggukan dari Grimmjow membuat pria itu terduduk kembali, pandangan matanya kosong.

Kaien yang melihatnya menoleh ke arah tatapan mata Kurosaki, tapi Grimmjow sudah menghilang.

"Aku akan menikahi Rukia Kuchiki. Apapun yang terjadi," ujar Ichigo tanpa ekspresi. Tiga detik kemudian ia berusaha mengatur nafas, tarik-hembuskan, tarik-hembuskan.

Kaien yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia benar-benar terkejut, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa sebenarnya? Tadi memang pria di hadapannya ini terlihat gelisah, dan sekarang jadi berubah seperti ini. Apa dia punya kelainan jiwa?

"Aku akan menikahi Rukia," desis Ichigo di tengah-tengah tarikan nafasnya.

Kaien mendengus marah. "Tidak! Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu. Akulah yang akan berada di sisi Rukia."

Ichigo berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Kaien. "Aku akan melakukan itu. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan!" Dia melemparkan tatapan berang, lalu segera melepaskan cengekeraman tangannya. Berlari.

Kaien tertegun. Dia bukannya takut ber-adu jotos dengan pemuda itu. Ia hanya takjub dengan sorot mata Ichigo. Mata itu terlihat begitu terluka-terkejut-sedih-menyesal –mata seseorang yang seakan telah diberitahu ajalnya sudah dekat namun belum merasa ingin meninggalkan dunia. Tapi apa arti sorot terluka itu?

* * *

Aroma masakan yang menggelitik hidung tercium dari rumah keluarga Kuchiki saat Kaien tepat berada di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Dengan ekspresi bingung ia membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kunci yang tadi ia bawa.

Rukia bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk isi panci di atas kompor. "Kau sudah pulang? Darimana?"

Kaien mengabaikan pertanyaan Rukia. "Kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi di meja makan.

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk masak Beras merah untuk makan siang kita."

"Beras merah? Apa ada yang perlu di rayakan?" Kaien memicingkan mata.

Rukia tergelak. "Kau lupa? Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja jadian? Aku rasa itu satu hal yang benar-benar perlu dirayakan."

Gadis mungil itu tampak sangat ceria, Kaien malah terlihat agak tidak nyaman. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku merayakan hari jadian kita? Nii-san tidak akan pulang hari ini, jadi kita bisa bersama sampai malam. Itu pun kalau kau bersedia."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang khusus sehingga kau tiba-tiba bisa seceria ini?"

"Apa harus ada sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Kau terlalu cepat baik-baik saja." Kaien mendesah. "Aku bahkan belum sempat menghiburmu. Tapi kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Rukia terkekeh. "Aku tidak harus sedih selamanya, bukan? Lagipula aku memang seharusnya tidak membesar-besarkan masalah yang terjadi. Aku hanya kehilangan pria berambut oranye itu, dan sebagai gantinya aku mendapatkan pria tampan berambut hitam."

"Kau tidak hanya kehilangannya. Ada sesuatu. Kau menyembunyikan hal itu dariku."

"Apa aku harus menangis lagi agar kau mengurungkan niat untuk menanyakan masalahku?"

Kaien tertegun. "Tidak. Kau boleh tidak mengatakannya."

Senyum mengembang di wajah kekasihnya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu ia berkata. "Err… aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang tengah melayani suaminya."

Kaien terkesiap. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Apa aku perlu melakukan hal yang mirip seperti … nggg… suami?"

"Contohnya?"

"Sudahlah." Kaien menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk dalam-dalam. Tapi Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kuping kekasihnya yang berubah warna, dari putih menjadi merah terang. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai kencan? Tapi setelah semua memar di wajahku ini hilang."

Kaien membisu sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin kencan denganmu."

Rukia menaikkan alisnya –keheranan. "Kau? Tidak ingin kencan denganku?" Dia mengulang pertanyaan Kaien menjadi sebuah pernyataan, sekedar ingin menegaskan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Kalau kau tidak menganggap hari ini sebagai kencan, aku tidak ingin kencan denganmu. Lebih baik kau diam di rumah dan memasakkan makanan untukku saja, aku lebih suka begini daripada harus kencan di luar denganmu."

Gombalan yang sebenarnya memang pernyataan serius dalam hati Kaien itu sukses membuat kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia –walaupun matanya tidak berbinar. "Jadi kau ingin mengurungku di dalam rumah?"

"Bukan –bukan seperti itu. Maksudku…" Kaien tampak salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya kau selalu berhasil merayuku atau menggombaliku. Apa setahun berpisah telah membuat keahlianmu tumpul?"

Kaien tersipu. Jarang sekali Rukia melihatnya tersipu dulu, jadi detik ini merupakan detik-detik yang sangat langka. "Aku hanya terkejut, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku sangat…," hening sejenak. Dengan lirih ia melanjutkan. "Senang." Dan seketika itu juga wajah Kaien Shiba berubah semerah tomat, diikuti gelak tawa dari Rukia.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Semburat merah itu menghilang seketika.

"Yah…! Kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya," gerutu Rukia. Dia berjalan mendekati Kaien. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut kekasihnya, lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi. "Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita."

"Aku juga. Padahal seharusnya setahun itu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat," komentar Kaien. Dia ingin membalas kecupan Rukia, tapi gadis itu telah menjauh dan kembali mengaduk masakan yang berada di dalam panci. "Apa yang sedang kau masak?"

"Sup asparagus. Nii-san suka sup ini. Akan kuberikan sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Dia akan pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarnya ke tempat Hisana-san. Dia pasti sedang menangis sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu." Ada nada tidak suka dalam suara Rukia. Tapi Kaien mengabaikannya.

"Aku yakin, dia akan cepat memaafkanmu. Aku yang agak bingung, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa memaafkanku?"

"Kurasa tidak akan pernah," jawab Rukia enteng. "Tapi tenang saja, selama aku ada di sisimu, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam. Hanya kau harus terbiasa akan sindiran-sindirannya nanti. Atau mungkin kau akan dipukuli saat aku tidak ada."

Kaien mendesah –pasrah. "Aku akan menerima pukulannya. Itu bukan masalah yang besar, setidaknya dia mengizinkanku untuk berhubungan denganmu."

"Itu pasti. Kau tidak perlu takut. Nii-san tidak akan tega melihatku menderita, pada akhirnya dialah yang akan mengalah."

"Semoga saja seperti itu."

* * *

Ichigo menjadi pusat perhatian saat ia mulai masuk sekolah. Wajahnya sengaja ia tutupi dengan kaca mata hitam, agar lebam pada wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Guru-guru memprotesnya saat ia mengenakan kacamata tersebut di dalam kelas, tapi Ichigo berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengidap sakit mata dan tidak ingin menularkannya pada teman-teman sekelas.

Ketidak hadiran Rukia di Sekolah selama beberapa hari sukses membuat Ichigo menjadi buah bibir, dengan lebam di wajahnya itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa gosip yang beredar bukan gosip yang menyenangkan. Ichigo ingin sekali melancarkan tatapan membunuh pada setiap orang yang berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya, tapi kacamata yang ia kenakan tidak mengizinkannya. Dan dengan sangat tersiksa, ia terpaksa diam saja dan berusaha menunjukkan dirinya tidak suka dengan cara lain.

Ia terkadang menghampiri para gadis yang tengah berkumpul membicarakan dirinya, dan menyeletuk tiba-tiba. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya asik sekali, apa aku boleh ikutan?" Celetukan itu cukup sukses membuat para gadis tersebut bubar dan berhenti membicarakan dirinya. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak mungkin bisa berkeliling sekolah, dan mengganggu setiap orang yang menggosipkan dirinya. Jadi ia berusaha menabahkan hati. Gosip akan cepat reda, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Setidaknya Rukia tidak berada di sekolah, dan mendengar kabar burung yang beredar.

"Kau jadi preman lagi?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. Dengan beraninya ia menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang termenung menatap meja di sebelahnya.

"Ngg?" Kesadaran pria itu belum pulih seutuhnya. Imajinasinya masih membayang di sekitar rumah Rukia. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang? Kenapa ia belum juga masuk sekolah? Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Apa ia sudah pindah tanpa mengatakan apapun? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus memberitahu Rukia suatu hal yang sangat penting.

Orihime berdeham. "Jujur saja, kacamata itu tidak cukup membantu. Tapi kulihat wajahmu sudah mulai agak baikan."

"Oh…"

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia-chan? Apa kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya juga?"

Saat nama Rukia disebutkan oleh Orihime, perhatiannya seratus persen teralih ke arah gadis itu. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia bilang sedang terkena penyakit menular yang sangat parah, sehingga tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tentu saja dia mengatakannya padaku. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka ia mengatakannya padamu, kupikir dia tidak mau bercerita tentang penyakitnya itu pada orang lain."

Orihime mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tidak cukup dekat dengannya? Ckck kurasa kau salah _Mr._ Kurosaki. Ia bahkan bercerita bahwa kalian sudah putus."

Ichigo terkesiap. "Dia bercerita apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau kalian sudah putus karena –oh aku tidak menyangka kau pria seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada teman-teman yang lain. Kau jangan salah sangka, mereka menggosipkan tentang lebam pada wajahmu dan ketidak hadiran Rukia di sekolah. Apa dua hal itu ada hubungannya atau tidak –mereka sibuk beranalisis. Tapi aku tidak tertarik, karena aku sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tenang saja, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada yang lain. Aku tidak terlalu suka bergosip."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Ngg…" Orihime menarik nafas pendek. "Aku sebenarnya penasaran akan satu hal. Apa kau sudah jadi preman kembali? Anak-anak cewek histeris menggosipkan hal tersebut, mereka benar-benar berharap kau jadi seperti dulu lagi. Saat kau memecahkan kaca jendela kelas dan melompat dari lantai dua karena ingin bolos. Saat kau menghajar salah satu anak di sekolah karena dia melecehkan seorang siswi. Saat kau melempar bola basket ke kepala anak SMA lain waktu ia berniat rusuh di saat pertandingan. Saat – "

"Apa yang Rukia ceritakan padamu?" Potong Ichigo. Dia sudah ingin cepat-cepat menghentikan ocehan Orihime.

Orihime tampak sedikit tersinggung karena ucapannya disela. "Dia bilang kalian putus karena kau memandang penyakitnya dengan jijik dan terang-terangan menjauh karena takut tertular. Rukia bilang ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, memang itu adalah reaksi yang wajar. Tapi itu bukan reaksi yang pantas di tunjukkan oleh seorang pria yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Jadi dia menyimpulkan kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya, lalu kalian bertengkar hebat. Hanya itu."

Hati Ichigo mencelos. Dia tidak habis pikir, darimana Rukia mendapatkan ide untuk mengarang alasan yang sangat brilian seperti itu? Lucu sekali, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Rukia karena penyakit menular yang menjijikkan. Bahkan penyakit itu tidak pernah ada sama sekali!

"Kau ingin kembali padanya?" Tanya Orihime.

"Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Jujur saja –iya. Kau sejak tadi memandangi bangkunya yang kosong. Sebenarnya kalau boleh aku katakan, sepertinya kau tidak punya harapan lagi."

"Kenapa?" Ichigo tidak tertarik lagi. Kali ini alasannya pasti karangan Rukia lagi.

"Dia bercerita padaku tentang hubungan kalian sambil tertawa-tawa, tawa renyahnya yang biasa, sehingga aku meragukan bahwa ia sedang sakit. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sudah punya kekasih yang baru."

Ichigo terbelalak. "Dia bilang APA?"

Orihime menciut, teriakan Ichigo membuatnya takut, ditambah mata pria itu yang seperti memercikkan api. "Dia bilang dia sudah punya kekasih yang baru."

Berita yang satu ini pasti bukan berita bohong. Rukia sengaja menceritakannya pada Orihime, karena dia tahu gadis itu pasti memberitahukan pada dirinya. Keji sekali caranya mengucapkan kalimat _'jangan dekati aku lagi'_ . Kenapa tidak diucapkan sendiri saja? Padahal dia sangat berharap Rukia mau berbicara lagi dengannya, rasa cinta gadis itu pasti masih ada. Ichigo sangat berharap gadis itu mau memaafkannya –tidak –gadis itu harus memaafkannya, bagaimanapun juga harus dirinyalah yang mendampingi Rukia Kuchiki. Kalau diingat-ingat, memang sebelum ini Kaien pernah mengucapkan bahwa Rukia adalah kekasihnya, tapi Ichigo tidak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Dia mengira itu hanya akal-akalan Kaien untuk membuatnya marah.

Dengan kemarahan yang berkobar, Ichigo pun dengan gesit berlari keluar sekolah.

_Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi, dia harus menikah denganku!_

Air matanya hampir saja tumpah, tapi ia berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk sampai di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Byakuya tidak ada di rumah, jadi pasti akan aman-aman saja kalau dia sekarang memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Tak ada sahutan. Berkali-kali dia memencet bel, namun tak kunjung ada reaksi. "Rukia!" Digedornya pintu keras-keras. "Rukia! Aku harus berbicara denganmu!"

Walau berulang kali berteriak di depan pintu, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Ichigo akhirnya menyerah. Perutnya mulai keroncongan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengisi perut dulu sebelum kembali meneror rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Tenaganya terasa terkuras habis. Banyak yang terjadi belakangan ini, satu berita yang dibawa Orihime tadi seakan menghancurkan seluruh asa yang ia yakinkan kepada dirinya akan terwujud. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan cara-cara untuk membujuk agar Rukia mau memaafkannya dan kembali padanya. Walaupun mungkin dia seperti pria tidak tahu diri, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Mungkin gadis itu akan meragukan cintanya, karena terlalu banyak alasan mengapa harus dirinyalah yang menjadi pendamping hidup gadis tersebut.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah menyusuri pertokoan, mencari-cari kedai ramen. Ramen adalah obat terbaik saat dia stres.

Lampu lalulintas sudah berubah warna menjadi merah bagi pengemudi kendaraan dan berganti hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Ichigo yang harus menyeberangpun buru-buru mempercepat langkah kakinya. Daerah ini cukup ramai, apalagi di saat istirahat siang seperti ini. Pandangannya yang sejak tadi menerawang mengawang entah kemana, terpaksa ia kembalikan dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada _zebra cross_.

Ichigo menilik dari ujung matanya, dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tampak dua orang yang sedang menyeberang jalan, terlihat asik satu sama lain sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Mereka pasangan yang kelihatan amat bahagia, sang gadis mengaitkan lengannya pada tangan kekar kekasihnya. Sepertinya dia tertawa karena cerita lucu yang diutarakan oleh pria yang berada di sisinya. Pemandangan itu membuat Ichigo terpaku.

Rukia Kuchiki berjalan di sana, di samping pria berambut hitam yang ia tahu bernama Kaien Shiba. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa mereka harus tampak begitu bahagia?

Keinginan kuat dirinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Rukia pun seketika itu juga perlahan surut. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan? Apa benar dengan menikahi Rukia akan menyelesaikan semua masalah? Apa hal tersebut tidak akan membuat gadis itu tersiksa? Apa hanya _dirinya_ yang bisa membuat Rukia bahagia?

Apa Kaien tidak bisa menggantikan dirinya? –tidak –sepertinya pemandangan tadi menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa Kaien benar-benar bisa menggantikan dirinya. Cukup sudah selama ini ia menghancurkan hidup gadis mungil tersebut, kali ini ia akan membiarkan Rukia tahu segalanya dan membiarkan gadis itu menjalankan kehidupannya dengan tenang–dengan caranya sendiri, tanpa kebohongan lagi. Lalu Ichigo pun memutuskan dalam hatinya saat itu juga, saat ia berjalan melintasi _zebra cross _– "_dan aku pun akan pergi selamanya, dalam kedamaian_._ Semoga._"

Sayup-sayup keramaian tak menelan keraguan yang melekat dalam hati Ichigo. Semua pikiran bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, yang ia yakini adalah tidak akan ada hal baik yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti. Pasti seperti itu.

Saat nafsu makannya sirna oleh sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya, Ichigopun menyadari satu hal yang sanggup menamparnya hingga arwahnya terlepas dan dirinya jadi seperti berjalan di awang-awang.

_Apa aku bahkan pantas meminta maaf? Apa aku pantas menampakkan wajahku di depannya?_

.

.

* * *

**patah-patah kata dari author yang manis :3 :**

Ih.. Tbc ih, ga jadi tamat nih. Hahahahahhahaha. Bisa sih aku tamatin, tapi ntar jadi panjaaang banget. Ini aja hampir dua puluh halaman, aku takut para reader jadi capek bacanya. Dan kali aja ada yang udah bosen. Kalau ada yang bosen, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, kalau ada yang masih setia , aku berterimakasih segede-gedenyaaaa… :3

maaf kalau mungkin ada kesalahan disana sini, aku meminta sarannya yah dan tegurannya sehingga aku bisa memperbaikinya.

Maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan, aku terkadang suka miris sendiri. Rasanya gimana gitu, kok gak bisa nulis yang bagus. Sedih hidup, tapi mau apalagi. Memang cuma segini kayaknya kemampuanku, jadi aku mohon maaf (_ _) sebesar-besarnya pada reader, maaf kalau aku cuma bisa menyenangkan kalian seperti ini. Maaf sekali. Hiks hiks.

Sekarang tinggal melanjutkan lost melody lagi dan lanjutan wind and it's story lagi. Silahkan dibacaa bagi yang belum baca *numpang promo* .

Oia berhubung author ternyata sangat tidak bisa berdiksi ria –maklum kemampuan berbahasa rendah (setiap ngomong juga masih belepotan), Author memutuskan untuk membuat bacaan ringan saja. Cerita yang enak dibaca aja gitu. Jadi apa ceritaku cukup enak? Seenak coklat yang di jual di minimarket? *ngacir beli coklat*

Yah aku masih kurang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan orang dengan baik lewat tulisan. Aku mohon doa dan dukungannya yah agar aku bsa lebih baik lagi.

Balasan review yang log-in udah kukirim lewat PM yaa… kalau belum ada yang dibales, berarti kelewatan. Maafkanlah aku, karena aku hanya manusia biasaa~~ *nunduk2*

Okelahhh.. ini balesan buat yang nggak log in :

~Ichiruki lover : aku juga bingung nih sebenarnya. Aku sih maunya Rukia ma Kaien, biar Ichigo buat aku. Hahahhaa.

~ika-chan : cup cup, jangin sakit hati lgi yah.

~vvv : dari awal udah dirancang begini atuh. Hehe.

~ruke svetlo males log-in : lain kali jangan males log in yah. Hehe. Aku juga suka adegan itu *efek habis dari dufan tuh*

~Megumi Hitsugaya : yeah! Update!

~Meyrin kyuchan : Makasi karena udah suka fic akuh. Keep reading yah! :3

~Voidy : speechless dah inihhh. Makasih banget atas saraannya. Saya selalu terpesonah tiap baca review Voidy :3 . dan saya terus berharap akan dirivew seperti ini. :3

~cleo : makasi banyak yah doanya. Alhamdulillah, doanya terkabul. Alhamdulillah banget. Hoho. Maaf tapi ya, aku lama updatenya …

~Secret Reader : wew, aku senang sekali, anda yang pemalu mau mereview ceritaku. Dan aku senang sekali punya penggemar, mau foto plus tanda tangan gak? Hahaha *ditebas* . Maaf banget yah, ternyata ini bukan chapter terakhir. Ternyata lebih panjang dari dugaanku. hoho

~Someone : hayo jangan bingung digabungin. Apa kau mau aku jelaskan inti ceritanya? Kasih tahu saja alamat emailmu. Ntar aku kirimin, aku ngerasa bersalah kalau membuat orang yang bca ceritaku jadi bingung. Makasiii yah udah review.

~Kokota : tegang gak ya di cerita ini. Kayaknya belum nih. Di chapter ini khusus mau buat reader penasaran. Ada yang penasaran gak ya. Haha

~yuzuri : mau tissue gak? Hoho. Ih, jadi malu di sama2in sama stephenie meyer, salah satu idola aku. Tapi makasi banyaaak banget

~chy Karin : OKEH! Maaf gak kilat updatenya

~siapa aja boleh : lama ya? *sujud2mintamangap*

~Haico Edogawa : maafin gak yaah. Hho

~Bad girl : ini nih udah lanjut, walau lama *ditampol* . Hantuin dong hantuin mimpi akuh, tapi jangan dalam wujud setan ya *bergidik*. Haha

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW. Kalau yang belum kubales, maaf banget. Mungkin kelewatan, tapi InsyaAllah akan kubalas nanti. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai di sini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Salam manis Ha_va99 :3

~**Happy birthday** buat Kurosaki Miyuki-san. Chapter ini khusus buat kamu deh. walaupun gak cukup bagus, tapi aku harap bisa membuatmu senang. Tadinya aku pikir tidak akan selesai hari ini nih, haha. Untungnya selesai. Terimakasih banyak karena selama ini selalu mereview ceritaku. Terimakasih. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu. Amin.~


End file.
